


Only Place We've Ever Had Any Fun

by Lawgirlalways



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Romance, Sex, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 80,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawgirlalways/pseuds/Lawgirlalways
Summary: M rated one shots of Team Nikita.
Relationships: Michael Bishop/Nikita Mears, Sean Pierce/Alexandra Udinov, Seymour Birkhoff/ Sonya (Nikita 2010)
Comments: 165
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU for the flashback from 1x17 "Covenants", if Michael told Nikita about his family after they had sex.

“Unlike my ego,” Nikita muttered, trying to walk over towards the bathroom to get ready for the night. However, her heel snapped. She blamed the surprise knife fight that had occurred on the mission. Thanks to her rapid thinking, the worst of their injuries was a tear in Michael’s jacket. And (surprising that it took that long) a broken heel. Nikita tumbled to the ground, but Michael was there to catch her. He helped her sit on the bed, supporting her arms with his strong hands.

Kneeling down in front of her, Michael started to take off the offending shoe, “Nikita, the man is gay.”

“So,” They both chuckled at her reaction. The mission really was something. The amount of times they had to think on their feet was insane. But Michael and Nikita had done it, as they usually did. They worked well together- exceptionally well. It was almost as though they could read each other’s minds while out in the field. It helped that Division wasn’t actively there with them. They had more freedom to do as they pleased.

Nikita didn’t know whether or not Michael was brushing his thumb across her ankle on purpose, or he was doing so without thinking. Either way, it was driving her insane. The pit of her stomach lurched at the feel of his skin against her’s. She had to swallow hard to make sure her voice wasn’t too husky as she said, “You know what. You’re right. You’re an excellent honeytrap.” 

Her words were meant to tease, as they always were. She’d say something flirty or silly, just to see that crooked smile he only showed her. He gave her that grin then, his green eyes glancing up at her in amazement. He couldn’t believe she said that- he couldn’t believe her. Nikita was a force of nature with a heart of gold. That fact made him gravitate towards her. She was smart, funny, and completely capable in everything she did. He was lucky to work with her. He was lucky to be with her at that moment.

When Michael flashed his smile, Nikita’s heart stopped. Normally it would jump and rattle to see him lower his guard. But that time it stopped altogether. He was looking at her in awe, he was so close to her they were breathing the same air, and he was touching her. She couldn’t help herself. Her brown eyes drifted down to his lips. God, she wanted to kiss him. She had found herself wanting to kiss him more and more. He was smart, funny, and so unbelievably kind to her. She had hit the jackpot when it came to handlers.

Green eyes connected with brown for a sparked moment. They were thinking the same thing. Both wanted to just fall into it with one another, but there was a hesitation. A what if was holding them back. They fought past it in a blink of an eye. Their lips came together gently at first. There was trepidation in the kiss, either one of them could’ve pulled away and that would’ve been the end of it. Neither did. If anything, the kiss deepened. Nikita wrapped her arms tightly against Michael’s shoulders, pulling him to lie on the bed with her. He followed her willingly.

Michael and Nikita’s legs were entwined together as their hands roamed heated bodies. Nikita was making quick work of the buttons of Michael’s dress shirt, needing to feel more of him. Since he was in her arms, kissing her with so much passion, she just had to have him. Her body and her heart wouldn’t have been able to take it otherwise. His hands on her waist, his lips on her’s, their moans mixing together until they became indistinguishable made her feel all too alive. Every inch of her body was tingling. Her senses were singing with passion. And it was all because she was making out with Michael.

Just as she brought a leg up to wrap around his waist and push him deeper into her, he broke the kiss. Eyes closed, he whispered against her lips, “Wait, wait.”

“Michael,” His name was a heated breath against his forehead, “We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

Yes location wise the safehouse was in the middle of nowhere. But what she meant was there was no Division. No one was watching them, no one was listening to them. They were truly alone for the first time. Michael stared down at Nikita, unsure of the next move. He wanted to continue, but he didn’t know if he could. Her hips moved up to brush against his involuntarily, seeking friction. She silently pleaded with him not to go. She wanted him to stay in the bed with her, to love her and hold her. He had to stay with her. Who was he to deny her. He didn’t think he could ever deny her.

That kiss was more tender; it expressed the words they couldn’t form just yet. Their hands were less frantic as they explored the new terrain. Nikita managed to slip off Michael’s shirt and holster, as he made easy work of her dress’ zipper. They had to part so his undershirt could be lifted and thrown on the floor. Yet when they came back together, his lips landed on her neck. He kissed and sucked her pulse point, causing her to moan his name. Her fingernails lightly scratched down his bareback. Her hands landed on his ass, and she grabbed it for leverage. With her leg already slung over his waist it was easy to flip them. Nikita landed on top of Michael, grinding her hips sharply into his.

Laughter bubbled out of her without thought. The look of surprise he gave her for the movement barely covered his half smile. He was enjoying himself as much as she was, and that made her unbelievably happy. She always felt more at ease with him. He had a calming effect on her. To know that she could make him feel the same, filled her with joy. Michael found himself laughing along with Nikita. She brought it out of him. She also brought courage out of him.

He sat up, pulling her roughly over him. She gasped at the friction, and smiled knowingly; so that was how they were going to play it. As she reached to undo his belt, he pushed down the straps of her dress. Her bra was no match against him, and it was unclasped and thrown to the floor with his shirts. He didn’t waste time in abandoning her lips to pay attention to her wonderful breasts. Michael sucked and kissed, while his fingers played along her ribs. Nikita moaned, yanking off his belt and dipping her hands into the fabric of his pants.

When she touched him, they stilled. Everything seemed like a dream before that moment. Then, it was abundantly clear what they were about to do. They took a moment to ensure that was what the other wanted. Michael and Nikita wanted to be certain they both wanted to move forward in their relationship in that way. The answer was an undeniable yes. Yes, they were absolutely willing to fall into it with one another.

The two worked together to get the rest of their clothes off. They were methodical in their movements, leaving behind a trail of kisses and heated touches in their wake. Once they were bare, they paused again. Not in hesitation, but in appreciation. It wasn’t a long moment, both of their bodies needing to touch and feel some more. Michael and Nikita kissed passionately. Their bodies crashed against the pillows as they continued the erotic dance. Hands and fingers seemed to know just where to go to heighten the tension. Working those missions together really was a good thing for them; they could actually read the other’s mind.

All the kissing and touching led to a boiling point. Neither Nikita nor Michael could take much more of it. She was panting and moaning, grinding her hips against his desperately. He let out a groan as he complied to her wishes and entered inside of her. She was hot and wet, and he was throbbing. Their breaths mingling while they moaned, Nikita cursed, “Fuck, Mike…”

“Nik…” He echoed, moving back and forth. She wrapped her legs around her waist, and dug her heels into the small of his back. The angle and tight hold drove the both of them higher and higher. With one hand she twirled the hair and the base of his neck, and the other she used to touch herself. Not losing the rhythm they had created, he swatted her hand away and used his own. The sensation made her nearly scream. 

Nikita came loudly. She moaned and writhed, pulling Michael even closer against her. He followed close behind, not as loudly but just as powerfully. They had to take a moment to calm their hearts and their breathing. Instead, they started to laugh. Joy had overcome them, and they beamed at each other. The two felt lighter, more carefree. They had moved forward in their relationship blissfully. They were thrilled that there was no going back.

Like taking off their clothes, Nikita and Michael worked together to clean up and curl under the covers of the bed. She was starting to drift asleep, sated and relaxed in his secure arms. His smokey deep voice kept her from drifting off completely, however, “I don’t regret what he did. I’ll never regret this. But… and it’s not about Division, and it’s not about you. It’s about my wife.”

“Your what,” In complete disbelief, Nikita pulled away from him.

“And my daughter,” Michael continued, lost in thought.

Rage filled Nikita. She was going to kill him. He had used her just like everybody else had. He just had the decency to wrap it up with tenderness and affection. Whatever consequences she might’ve faced afterwards be damned, she was going to kill Michael, “You’re married and you have a daughter.”

“No. I… I did,” Michael was quick to refute. He saw the fury in her expression, and quietly explained, “They’re gone. They were killed in a car bomb March 21st, 2001.”

Oh. Nikita moved to comfort him, apologizing for her anger, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Nobody knows. Only Percy, and Amanda. Now you,” His green eyes connected with her brown, the weight of that sentiment apparent. She laid a soothing hand on his bicep, as he continued, “And Kasim.”

“As in Kasim Tariq?”

“In 2001 Kasim wasn’t a famous terrorist. He was a low level snitch. And all that changed when he betrayed me. After he killed my family, he became a hero in the ranks of Al-Qaeda. That’s the reason why I joined Division in the first place. To find him,” Michael shared with Nikita. She sat still, patiently listening to his story. He grabbed her hand that wasn’t on his bicep, squeezing tight.

“And until I kill him, I can’t… I don’t think I can give you the relationship you want,” His confession was nearly silent, as though he felt guilty for thinking that way.

Nikita placed her hand on his cheek, lightly caressing his skin. Michael looked at her with distraught eyes. She moved even closer to him, speaking gently, “Hey. I will help you in any way I can.”

Michael kissed her sweetly. It wasn’t like their kisses from before. That one expressed a promise. They would work through it together. Neither one of them was alone anymore. The two of them were together as partners, and not just in spycraft. If they could survive and succeed the mission that night, then they could survive and succeed at anything. They were Michael and Nikita after all. And from that moment forward, they were inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post M rated one shots in a different story, since I know some people don't like reading them. I won't be posting to this collection as much as the other, just when an idea won't leave my head like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in season 3. Honestly this is only M rated because of strong language. I didn't want it flagged if I posted it under the T rating.

Michael and Nikita were fast asleep. She was curled tightly into his side, wrapped in the comforter and his arm. The two always slept better when they were together. There was a feeling of peace and security in the air whenever they were in each other’s arms. They knew they were safe there, and no harm would ever come to them. The bliss was ruined that night, however, by the burner cell ringing. 

“Don’t,” Michael grumbled as he felt Nikita’s warmth leave his side. If either of them answered the phone, they’d have to rush right back to their work. He just wanted one moment of quiet with his fianceé, where they could simply be together. 

She reached for the phone anyway. She fumbled around for a moment, her tired eyes adjusting to the darkness of their bedroom. When she found the source of the offending noise, she slapped it to her ear and unintelligibly mumbled, “Hello?”

“Nikita?” Alex’s voice came loudly and clearly through the phone. She sounded panicked. Nikita immediately sat up in bed, wide awake, “Nikita, I fucked up so bad.”

“No. Don’t call Nikita,” She could’ve sworn she heard Sean’s voice in the background, but she wasn’t focused on that. Alex had called in the middle of the night. Something terrible must’ve happened.

Michael sensed Nikita’s worry. He sat up as well, turning to switch on the bedside lamp. He motioned for her to put the call on speaker. She did, trying to calm herself before she replied, “Alex, what happened? Are you okay? Where’s Sean?”

“Sean’s on the floor. Oh, God Nikita. It hurts so bad. It feels like I’m on fire,” Alex appeared to have been crying. She was rambling and not thinking rationally, and that scared Nikita. Something more than terrible happened to her best friend. Rapidly, the agent dropped the phone and climbed out of bed to rush to her aid. She didn’t care that she was only in one of Michael’s tee shirts; she was going to Alex.

Ever the sensible one, Michael stilled Nikita. They needed to know exactly what occurred before they went in guns blazing, “Alex, you need to tell us what’s going on.”

“No. Don’t tell Michael,” Sean’s voice was more distinct that time. Nikita and Michael shared a confused glance. He shifted over on the bed for her to sit back down. Maybe it wasn’t that serious.

Alex wasn’t going to listen to her boyfriend. Through her panic and tears she shared, “A couple of hours ago, Sean and I cut up some really hot peppers for dinner.”

Nikita knew where the story was going instantly. She clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, or laughing, she wasn’t sure. Either way, what Alex and Sean were experiencing had to have been excruciating. Holding down her reaction, Nikita whispered, “Oh Alex, you didn’t.”

“But it was hours ago. And we washed our hands a whole bunch of times. We thought it was okay to have sex and stuff,” Despite Sean whining through his own pain that they needed to keep it to themselves, Alex explained the situation. 

It was Michael’s turn to bite back either a scream or a laugh, “Did you guys use dish soap or alcohol? Most hot pepper oils aren't water soluble.”

There was a pause on the other side of the phone, before Sean yelled, “Well we know that now.”

“Can you just help us? I feel like my vagina’s gonna fall off. And Sean’s dick…”

“Alex!”

While those two were arguing about receiving their friends’ help in the difficult predicament, Nikita and Michael were attempting not to burst out into laughter. It wasn’t funny that the couple was in pain. It was, however, hilarious how they had gotten themselves there. They didn’t use any common sense before deciding to have sex. They weren’t necessarily at fault for that. Sometimes you get swept up in the passion and the heat of the moment. But what didn’t make sense, was how both of them were hurting together. After a moment, Nikita collected herself and wondered, “Did one of you feel the burn first and just never said anything? Or were you two jerking each other at the same time?”

Her comment earned her a playful nudge from Michael. He was silently laughing along with her though. Sean started on a rant about how that was the reason they should’ve never told Nikita; she always escalated it when it didn’t have to be. Alex, on the other hand, got really quiet, “The second one.”

“Why do you keep telling them?” Sean seemed more frustrated than anything else. There he was, lying on the floor in absolute agony, and his girlfriend was relaying their sex life to their closest friends. He couldn’t catch a break.

Although she removed the call from speaker to address her boyfriend privately, Michael and Nikita continued to hear everything Alex said, “Sean. My vagina is inflamed. Your dick is irritated. And, it lost its erection like scary fast. I’m freaking out. Of course I’m going to them for help.”

Michael and Nikita placed the phone on mute as fast as they could. Once their side of the conversation was silenced, they burst out into hysterical laughter. They felt bad for Alex and Sean; they really did. But they just couldn’t help it. The couple collapsed into each other, holding tight while they giggled uncontrollably. Never in a million years would they let their friends live that moment down. It brought them too much joy simply thinking about it.

Sean soon came around to Alex’s way of thinking. He could put his pride aside in order for her to feel better. Taking a breath, he softened his voice, “Do you guys have any ways to help us?”

The first to get their laughter under control, Michael unmuted the call, “Time.”

“There’s ways to clean hot pepper oil from your skin. But I don’t think it’ll be healthy or helpful for your… sensitive areas,” Nikita added, being careful of her word choice.

“Are you serious?” Alex and Sean groaned in defeat.

“You just gotta wait it out. But I can tell Ryan you’re not gonna be at Division tomorrow. I’ll say you have food poisoning,” Michael had to highfive Nikita for her clever response; it was too good. The couple on the other end of the phone call agreed to the idea, yet they didn’t seem too thrilled by it. They were hoping for a quick fix. However, they were going to have to suffer for their mistakes for a while.

More calm than she was at the beginning of the call, Alex moved to end their conversation, “Fine. But if you breathe a word of this to anybody, I’ll kill you.” 

Nikita and Michael struck the deal easily. Before they could hang up for good and finally go back to sleep, however, Sean called in a panic, “Shit, Michael. How am I supposed to pee?”

The two let their laughter slip out that time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU for season 2. An M rated continuation of Homequarters chapter 21 where Alex was prepping Sean for an undercover mission with Gogol.

It was a slow, yet powerful, magnet that pulled them closer. All thought processes were gone. Their parted lips were drawn to one another, and nothing could stop them from touching. Once they did, a fuse was lit. Hungry passion enveloped Sean and Alex. They kissed thoroughly, their hands roamed greedily, and their hips grinded finally. Heavy breaths, moans, and their bodies moving against one another echoed their ecstasy. Except as she ripped off her shirt and as he lifted them both out of the chair to move to the bedroom, there was a moment of hesitation.

Alex broke apart from the searing kiss, glancing at Sean in trepidation. Unsure of the situation, she dropped her feet to the ground. He continued to hold her close to him, and gently brushed her wild brown hair out of her face. The smile he gave her could’ve melted the coldest hearts. Instead, Alex averted her gaze. She pulled out of his arms, biting her lip, “We shouldn’t have done that.”

“What?” Sean attempted to take steps towards her. But when she crossed her arms over her chest in an effort to hide herself, he retreated

“I can’t,” Alex’s voice hushed into a whisper, “I just can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” That time he did move to her. He needed to comfort her, ease the doubt that had crept into her mind. He didn’t see the reason for it. Sean was in it for the long haul; she had to have known that. Alex said nothing. She stared at a spot on the floor in front of her. Sean shook his head, “Hey. Don’t do that. Don’t shut down. We’re not gonna sit here in silence, ignoring the problem. Just talk to me, Alex. What are you so worried about?”

“Me,” Alex eventually snapped, fury replacing her fear.

“What?”

“I’m afraid I’m going to ruin this. I don’t have the greatest track record when it comes to relationships, Sean. I’m going to ruin this. I’m going to ruin us. It’s happened twice before, and I don’t… I don’t want to lose you too. But that’s the only thing I know how to do,” Her eyes shone with unshed tears and intensity. She believed in every thought she expressed. There was no solution to her problems; there was no need to fight.

“Oh,” Understanding, Sean couldn’t help but reach for her. She didn’t jerk away as he held her hand, and squeezed reassuringly, “First of all, I’ve seen you in action. You can do anything. And second of all, you’re not going to ruin things. I like you too much to let that happen. Nothing you do will ruin anything you have with me. I’m too stubborn to ever let you go without a fight.”

Although she brought her eyes to his, Alex wasn’t sure if she could accept that just yet. Sean cleared the remaining doubt with a kiss. The affection was more tender and loving than the first. The first was a kiss of finality. It expressed burning desire and the need to feel. That one, that one expressed love. The kiss between Sean and Alex solidified the natural progression of their relationship. Sure, they needed to talk more. And they needed to put words to all of their thoughts and emotions. However, for that moment, it was enough.

Sean lifted Alex again as their kiss grew more passionate; the two successfully made it to the bedroom that time around. Slowly, he lowered her onto the bed and worshiped her body in gentle kisses. She sighed in contentment, and relaxed. He started at her neck and tenderly made his way down her flushed skin. She slipped her fingers through his short cropped hair, massaging at his scalp. A hot sigh escaped his full lips as he kissed her lower abdomen. The sensation caused her stomach to flutter and her hips to lift. 

Taking that as an invitation, Sean carefully slid off Alex’s jeans. He continued to leave a trail of adoring kisses along her legs. When he moved out of reach of her caressing hands, Alex quickly unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor. He was drawn by the sudden movement. He glanced up, and upon seeing her bare breasts, he smiled brightly. She tried to roll her eyes, but it tumbled into laughter. She pulled him up to meet his lips with her’s, his hands lovingly skimming her skin. Wrapping her limbs around Sean, Alex flipped them. It was his turn to laugh.

Alex paid Sean’s strong body the same attention he had paid her. Careful to avoid the fake Bratva tattoo that was still setting, she kissed and nipped his heated skin. Nimble fingers were making fast work of his belt buckle and jeans. Although Sean’s movements had been tender and slow, Alex needed to speed things along. She had waited for so long to get him in bed with her. She had been frightened and scared, but at that moment she felt secure. He wasn’t going anywhere, she knew that then. And with that knowledge she was free.

His hands were doing maddening things to her waist and ass. He’d tease her by tripping fingers down to where she was aching, only to pull them away as her hips bucked. Alex yanked off his belt, and started to shove away his jeans. Sean laughed at her eagerness, stilling her with his lips on her’s. Gently, he repositioned her so he could shuffle out of his pants. She straddled his hips with her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him soundly. However, she broke the kiss when he massaged her breasts. Her head fell back, the ends of her long brown hair tickling the small of her back. Placing his lips on her chest, Sean continued to work Alex up higher and higher.

Their underwear was the only barrier between them. He could feel her wetness and heat, and she his hardness. She ground down on him hard, causing him to gasp. Alex smirked at his reaction. Breath coming in pants, she moved her hips back and forth. The friction built up between them, their kisses interrupted by heavy breaths. It was an awkward rush to pull off their underwear, and they didn’t quite clear their legs all the way. But neither cared.

Sean paused before he entered inside of her. His hazel eyes connected with her blue, ensuring that it was what she wanted. He never wanted to push her into something she didn’t want to do. Alex smiled lovingly at him. She kissed him sweetly in a silent yes. She may have had her reservations about a relationship earlier, yet that seemed to have been all swept away by his tender words and actions. Both sighed when they connected. Before they rocked their hips in a tantalizing rhythm, they kissed adoringly. Feelings and thoughts they had for one another, but were left unsaid, were expressed in the affection. They would talk later, at the moment it was all about showing and not telling.

Alex and Sean moved together. They kissed and caressed, riding the waves of pleasure. She whispered encouraging words in his ear. It was a mix of English and Russian as her thoughts were muddled in passion. He understood the intention nonetheless, moaning in response. Eventually, she fell over the edge and held onto him tightly. He fell shortly after, burying his head in her hair. The two took a moment to catch their breaths and calm their racing hearts. But they didn’t move away from one another. If anything, they tried to lay closer in each other’s arms. They wanted to remain as one for as long as possible. 

With a soft giggle, Alex began to trace the fake Bratva tattoo on Sean’s flushed chest, “Who knew a tattoo could be so sexy.”

Sean burst into laughter, “I was about to say the same thing about Russian.”

A smug grin overcame her features. She glanced at him wickedly, “Do you want to learn a new phrase? Я хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня бессмысленно.”

Although he had no idea what she had said, the tone of her voice caused him to harden once more. Alex chuckled at the effect she had on Sean and continued to rile him up, “Трахни меня, Шон Пирс, пока ты больше не сможешь трахаться.”

He couldn’t take anymore of it. He threw her onto her back while she squealed. His lips attacked her’s, as his hands traveled down between her legs. Just when she was settling into her shock that they were about to have sex again, a phone began to ring. Sean tried to get her to ignore it, “We have more important things to do.”

“But that’s Nikita’s ringtone,” Alex negated, climbing out of his warm hold to find her jeans.

“You have ringtones for all of us?”

“Yeah. You should hear yours,” She threw a wink over her shoulder before answering the call, “Hey Nik, can I call you back?”

“Why? I thought you and Boy Scout were coming over to mission prep before the meeting with Gogol tomorrow?” Nikita questioned through the speaker.

Immediately, Alex threw Sean his jeans, “Shit. Sorry. We’ll be right there. I had to teach him a couple more things in Russian.”

“It was very informative. I now know how to say faster and harder,” He chimed in, tossing her bra to her. Alex ended the call before Nikita could think over what he had said. The two dressed themselves quickly, and rushed to the door. Yet as they were about to leave, Sean stopped Alex. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips, smiling brightly, “Just wanted to let you know, I really do like you. And I want this relationship to work. Even if I’m going undercover and our friends interrupt us.”

She kissed him back, “I really like you too.”

They shared one more kiss, that one a promise for more loving affections to come, and hurried to their briefing. Michael and Nikita, who were waiting on the pair, sat contemplating their tardiness and Sean’s last words. It took them a moment, but Nikita soon gasped and beamed, “Oh my God, they fucked. Finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I ran the Russian through Google Translate. So it's not perfect, but it's the best I'm gonna get.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 3x11 "Black Badge". Sean in his fake glasses and a reappearance of the assless chaps from Homequarters.

Alex entered her apartment with the last of Sean’s stuff. After becoming the newest (and last) Division recruit, the former Seal had moved into her apartment. He still couldn’t walk around freely, not with the news cycle continuing to air his story. So the team had to move his things for him. Sean jokingly boasted about having a hands and money free moving service, which resulted in the team taking the cash he had in his wallet and treating themselves to dinner. Alex stayed with her boyfriend, however, mostly to ensure that he unpacked his many boxes.

Sean was making good work of the things that had been brought in already. He had found homes for his items that seemed to perfectly blend with her’s. That thought filled Alex’s stomach with butterflies. It was as though they were two separate puzzle pieces, fitting together to form a beautiful picture. A bright, adoring smile bloomed across the young woman’s features. She plopped the last box on top of the one Sean was currently unpacking, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Hey you.”

“Hey,” He pulled her flush against him, and kissed her thoroughly. They parted with heavy breaths, resting their foreheads against each other, “Living here as great perks already.”

She laughed, and broke free of his arms to rip open a box, “There’ll be more perks when you unpack.”

“Just the motivation I needed,” Laughing, he crowded against her back as she dug through the box’s content. It was mostly junk and miscellaneous items someone (probably Birkhoff) just threw inside. Alex wanted to throw the box out; they had enough useless things already. But Sean stopped her. 

He reached in and pulled out a pair of fake glasses. They were the pair he had used in Hong Kong when he pretended to be Michael’s lawyer. With a smirk, he pushed them up his nose, “I still need these. Who knows when I’ll need to bust Michael’s dumbass out of jail again. Or Owen’s.”

Stifling a giggle, Alex turned around in his arms. Although the sight of him in those glasses made her cheeks flush and gut drop, she rolled her blue eyes, “So you would never be arrested on a mission?”

“I’m untouchable, Baby,” He emphasized his point with another kiss. She giggled into the affection, allowing herself to be held against him even tighter than before. They kissed for a long while, languidly making out in the midst of their moving madness. It was a great multitasking feat, but Alex managed to lead herself and Sean to the couch. She collapsed back against the cushions, pulling him on top of her.

Her words were a painted breath across his full lips, “I never told you before. But you look incredibly sexy in those glasses.”

“I know,” Sean breathed back. He only kissed her for a second longer, before he abruptly got back to his feet. Alex shot him an annoyed look that he promptly ignored, “Hold on. I have the perfect outfit to go with these.”

“Are you seriously gonna dress up for me now?” She had begun to remove his clothes, slipping her hands under his tee shirt; she didn’t want him to put on even more. Except Sean was already on his way to the bedroom. He had placed some of his clothes in the dresser and closet earlier. There was still a box left of items he had planned on donating or throwing away, however. He dug through it as quickly as he could. He knew Nikita had packed the jeans he had ripped on a mission a couple weeks back. He had caught the back pocket on some barbed wire, and tore a chunk out of the fabric. The team all had a lot of fun teasing him about it and his boxers poking through. Nikita had rubbed the memory in his face by bringing it over in the move. But he wasn’t as annoyed at that moment. He had a plan for them.

Almost a year ago, Sean had found a pair of assless chaps under Alex’s bed at the beach house. They were an old pair of Birkhoff’s that she recycled for a craft project. Sadly, the jeans and craft were blown up along with the safehouse. The former Seal, however, remembered how fondly the young woman had looked at him when he jokingly pulled them on. If Michael hadn’t interrupted them, who knew what would’ve happened. No one was going to interrupt them that time, though. Also that time, Sean didn’t plan on wearing any other clothing besides the jeans.

Ripping the hole even wider so that it was the entirety of the seat of the pants, Sean undressed. All he was left in were the glasses and assless chaps. Going commando in jeans was not comfortable, but he only had to bear it for a second. He ran back to the living room to rejoin Alex. She had removed her shoes and socks, impatiently waiting for him to return. Once he stood partially naked in front of her, she shot to her feet eyes wide. She stepped towards him, predatorily, “This is dressing up.”

Alex threw her arms around his hips as they kissed. She moved to slap and grab onto his ass, expecting fabric. Instead, she was greeted with his bare ass. Alex tore away from him confused. When she turned a smirking Sean around, she gasped excitedly, “You made new assless chaps.”

“We didn’t get to appreciate them the first time around,” Sean laughed, especially as his girlfriend greedily fondled his ass. She kissed him in an ecstatic clash of lips and teeth. They both laughed into it, and fell back onto the couch. Alex straddled his lap, grinding her hips against his. The friction of jeans against jeans drove the couple wild. They moaned and writhed, breath hot and panted. 

Skillful light fingers unclasped the button of Sean’s pants. Alex drew him out stiff and hard, clasping her hands around him like a vice. He gasped and parted from her. Throwing her shirt off and to the ground, Sean began to pepper kisses along her neck, “You are still grossly overdressed.”

“Who’s fault is that?” Alex teased, slowly and softly moving her hands up and down. Sean growled. He lifted her up, and tossed her back down on the cushions. Her laughter quickly turned into a moan while he kissed his way down to her navel. She removed her bra, and played with her own breasts. He flashed her a heated grin at the sight of her wild and wanting. He didn’t take his time before whisking off her jeans and underwear. As he kissed his way up her legs back to her, she slung her slender legs over his strong shoulders.

The glasses had begun to slip down Sean’s nose. He went to remove them, yet Alex stopped him. There was a dare in her bright blue eyes. She wanted him to keep them on the entire time. He readily agreed, kissing her where she wanted him most. Her back arched and her head was thrown back with a silent scream. Sturdy hands kept her hips from bucking while he devoured her. His talented tongue and added fingers worked her up to the peak. But before she fell over, he pulled away. Her frustrated huff was replaced with light kisses on her flushed skin. When he reached her lips, her legs had moved to wrap around his waist. She pushed him into her in desperation.

Sean chuckled, and slipped out the condom he had stashed in his pocket. Alex helped him remove the assless chaps and roll on the protection, “Date a boy scout. They’re always prepared.”

Their laughter once again turned into a moan. He entered inside of her, hot and wet, and they settled as she adjusted. It was slow and torturous movements at first. The rhythm heightened the tension between the couple. Alex slipped her hand between them, touching herself. She worked herself up to the same tempo as their hips. She wasn’t far from tipping over again when Sean sped things up. He snapped into her and kissed her fiercely. Alex came hard around him, holding him close.

A few more hurried strokes and Sean was there with her. They laid on the couch with limp limbs and sated bodies, and tried to catch their breath. He adjusted the glasses, which had slipped askew off his nose, causing her to laugh. She kissed him adoringly, her hand caressing her cheek, “You’re right. We still need these.”

Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her palm, “The assless chaps too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the end scene in 1x17 "Covenants".

“Things will be different,” Nikita’s brown eyes sorrowfully swept over a regretful Michael. He had meant to betray her. She could understand why. The need for revenge was so strong sometimes, that it was palpable. But he didn’t trust her. After everything they had gone through together, Michael didn’t trust her. He didn’t trust her to help him catch his family’s murderer, and he didn’t trust her to keep a promise. Nikita didn’t think her heart could take much more of it. For months- for years- it was as though they were in some kind of holding pattern. Neither could near the other without hurting them. So, there they were. Two broken people without anything solid like trust between them. 

She couldn’t bear to look at him any longer and turned away. She didn’t walk away though. She was going to leave that up to him. Michael was free to walk out of her life, and never come back. It would be a gift to her heart if he did. Instead, he surprised her. His hand came to gently touch her cheek. She spun into his hold and he kissed her. Michael kissed Nikita. Her hands instantly went to his shoulders, reaching to splay at the nape of his neck. His own hands were on her throat, his thumb caressing her bruised cheek. Their lips were met in a slow dance. It was gentle, almost tentative in touch.

Nikita tore from him. Her brown eyes searched Michael’s green. She needed to know if that was real. If what had happened was not a crazed figment of her imagination. He answered with a nudge of his nose and another tender kiss. She wasn’t sure who deepened it first. But their tongues were in each other’s mouths, lightly strumming. Her hands continued to roam his strong shoulders and neck, intertwining with his short dark hair. His hands moved sensually down to her thighs. It was a silent command, as he hoisted her up in his secure arms. 

Michael was only able to move as far as the wall. He put a hand out to soften the impact while they fell against it. She gyrated her hips against his, and he answered back with a shallow thrust. The two continued to kiss thoroughly and let their hands roam the new terrain of their bodies. Their hips rubbed and thrusted, needing friction and contact. Nikita’s heated skin felt alive at his touches, and her lips couldn’t get enough of his. Breaks for air only lasted half a second before they were kissing once more. All thoughts were melted away by the sensation. Nothing seemed to matter but their hungry touches.

Cradling her head reverently, Michael moved them from the wall. His fingers massaged her scalp, making her moan against his mouth. Her hips bucked against his, and his legs stammered. Nikita went to place a foot down to help him, but he was determined to carry her all the way to the bed. Their opposing movements caused them to stumble to the ground. Michael was able to hold onto Nikita’s impossibly long legs tightly against his waist, so she didn’t land too harshly on her ass. Doing so, however, resulted in her head falling back. With a loud smack, the back of her skull crashed into the bedframe. She barely registered it. She was more focused on the feel of him hardening against her.

“Nikita, are you okay?” Michael broke their kiss, panting. He ran his hand through her hair, ensuring that she was alright.

“What? Yeah I’m fine,” Her eyes were glazed with lust as she glanced at him. Pushing at his leather jacket, she sat up and resumed their heated kiss. She hurriedly kicked off her shoes when his coat fell to the floor, and started working on the buttons of his shirt.

He stilled her, shifting them into a more comfortable sitting position on the hardwood floor. Separating from the kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers. He smiled adoringly at her, and she grinned back just as wide. After he had made certain her eyes weren’t dazed from the hit to her head, and that they were clear and shone brightly at him, he kissed her sweetly. Her sweater and tanktop came off in languid and fluid movements, as did his button down. She traced gentle fingers down his ribs, reaching for his belt. Michael breathed against her neck, “Shoes, but no bra or pants?”

It took all of her might to respond to him. He was kissing and sucking at her pulse point, and his hands brushed tauntingly at her breasts, “I was cleaning up some glass.”

She didn’t need to say ‘from the computer you shot’; he knew. Despite her moan of protest, he stopped his movements. Michael grabbed Nikita’s hand, which was making quick work of his belt, in his and placed a kiss to her knuckles, “I’m sorry.”

Nikita’s free hand tenderly caressed the faint scar on his shoulder. The gunshot wound she had inflicted on him had healed nicely. She knew her actions were to protect him, and that he would receive great medical care. She still felt a tad guilty about it, however, “I’m sorry too.”

“No, Nikita,” He pulled her closer against him in his lap. She could feel him hard and strained against her, and her mind lost focus for a second. Her hips acted on their own accord as they ground down. She moaned throatily, and repeated the tantalizing movement. Although Michael moaned as well, he gripped at her waist to stop her. There were things he had to say, “Nikita. I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry for… for everything. I was stupid, and wrong.”

“You were hurting,” Nikita forgave. She yanked off his belt, kissing him with affection and tenderness.

Michael got to his feet, guiding her along with him. He stumbled out of his shoes and socks, while she led them finally to the bed. In a moment that reflected their first five years previously, she sat on the mattress while he knelt down in front of her. He kissed her inner thigh, and she dropped to her elbows with a moan. His beard scraped wonderfully at her skin, as he continued to kiss and nip near her wet heat. She lifted her hips, so he could easily pull off her underwear. He did so slowly, trailing kisses and touches down then back up her legs.

“I trust you,” He breathed hot and thick against her. She barely had time to register his words before he placed his lips where she wanted him most. Nikita gasped and moaned, slipping her fingers into his hair and locking her legs around his shoulders. Her reactions drove him forward, licking and sucking. Once he added a rubbing thumb, she fell over the edge moaning and writhing. Michael pulled away with a satisfied smirk. She wiped the look off his face when she sat up and grabbed him.

Pulling and massaging him through his pants, Nikita was driving him mad. Michael hurriedly ripped off his slacks and boxers, and joined her on the bed. She laughed melodically at his eagerness. He laughed along with her, brushing her wild dark hair out of her face. They kissed deeply and with more affection and love than they had expressed before. Gently, he laid her down against the pillows. She pulled him close to her, her breasts brushing against his chest. They stayed like that for a while, love and affection continuing to be expressed through tender kisses, caressing touches, and whispered words.

Eventually, it all became too much. He needed her, and she needed him. But before he could bury himself inside her, she breathed into his ear, “I have protection in the nightstand.”

“Were you expecting a guest at some point?” Reaching for the drawer, Michael teased.

“No. Just waiting for when you would finally show up,” In retaliation, Nikita flipped them. It wasn’t perfect, given the size of her bed, and he almost fell off. They giggled and righted themselves, shifting towards the center of the mattress. She grabbed for the condom, and helped Michael roll it on. The two breathed a sigh as she settled down on top of him. It didn’t just feel great, it felt right. It was as though they had belonged to meet together like that, as one. 

Nikita leaned down to kiss Michael fiercely. He returned the affection, grabbing securely onto her hips. They’d have time for slow and tender later. They’d have all the time in the world together to map their bodies in kisses and touches, and find new and exciting ways to pleasure them. But at that moment, it was about being with one another for the first time. It was about expressing trust and love that had seemed to have been broken a million times over due to miscommunication and fear. It was about Michael and Nikita falling over the edge together. 

Gyrating her hips sensually, Nikita could feel herself approaching another orgasm. Michael met her thrust for thrust, feeling the same. His name was like a prayer as it fell past her lips, and she arched her back in pleasure. He sat himself upright, changing the angle of their movements. Nuzzling into her hair, he breathed out her name. She nearly screamed as she came. He wasn’t far behind, pushing deep inside her. They collapsed back against the bed, and regained their breath and their senses. 

When Nikita had control of both, she began to laugh. Michael eyed her suspiciously, but laughed with her nonetheless, “What is it?”

“Nothing. I’m just… happy,” Her smile could’ve illuminated an entire building; it brought an equally brilliant smile out of Michael. He tucked Nikita’s hair behind her ear, and kissed her lovingly. They somehow managed to grin throughout the affection.

“I’m happy too,” There were things that still needed to be said between them, and things that they needed to do. But for the moment, it was perfect. They were absolutely perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 3x10 "Brave New World". Because their sparring is always hot.

To say sparring wasn’t some kind of foreplay for them would’ve been a lie. Every jab, hold, break, and block was calculated by studying the other’s movements. Eyes roamed their toned, sweaty bodies almost predatorily. They could’ve excused it as being good agents, training well for future missions. However, there was pure want burning in their gazes. The two wanted to feel one another beneath them, above them, by their side it didn’t matter. That feeling had existed ever since their first sparring sessions when she was a recruit. It had only grown more powerful over the years. Becoming engaged had never dulled the spark, if anything it heightened it. They could touch each other whenever they wanted. That freedom was electrifying.

Their grunts were almost like moans as they struck and dodged. The old training room was heating up, but they weren’t sure if that was from the hour of training or the thickening tension. Their hearts and breath were erratic from exertion and the need burning between them. It had been so long since they had had a moment alone like that together. After the accident, bitter feelings had marred their relationship. But they were starting to mend. They had hope for the future, and talking and being together was rebuilding the bridges that had nearly been destroyed. The couple was laughing and smiling again. They were back to their normal selves. Well, as normal as they had ever been. It felt right; it felt perfect.

And it felt extraordinary when she got him flat on his back. She hovered above him, a satisfied smirk pulling at her full lips. He smiled back, ready to throw out a quip. Yet, he got lost in her deep brown eyes. They sparkled in a brightness and happiness he hadn’t seen in a long while. His heart broke, knowing that was his fault. It wasn’t time for wallowing in that pain, however. They had talked, he had apologized, and they could move towards their future together. So at that moment, he would capitalize off of her happiness. He would revel in it, and heighten it. One hand pressing into the small of her back, and the other buried in her dark hair falling out of its ponytail, he kissed her.

She was surprised by his quick action for a moment, then she lowered her body against his. The kiss deepened into something heated and kind of desperate. Their hands grabbed fiercely at one another while their lips clashed bruisingly. The sparring definitely had a hand in the kiss, but so had weeks of not touching their skin, not breathing the same air, not being able to hold one another so tauntingly close. They had time to make up for.

Grinding her hips into his, she could feel how hard he had already become. She couldn’t blame him, though, she was dangerously wet herself. With a moan, she separated the kiss. She rested her forehead against his in an attempt to catch her breath, “Michael…”

“Nikita…” Michael echoed, resuming the kiss. He gripped her waist tightly, gluing their hips together. Nikita gasped and moaned against his lips. Her hands slipped under his t-shirt, tracing his sweat slicked muscles. She began to move above him; the friction she was creating driving both of them insane. 

When Michael flipped Nikita onto her back however, she stopped them. Her words were panted, barely audible, “Michael. Not here. Not on this mat.”

“Where do you suggest we go?” He nipped at her jaw, his fingers playing with the hem of her sports bra. Nikita couldn’t help but push up against him. He trailed kisses down her throat to the hollow of her collarbone. He continued to tease the underside of her breasts, as she attempted to pull off his shirt. She only got so far as his shoulders, not wanting to stop the movements of his wonderful mouth. Michael placed another kiss on her neck, whispering into her olive skin, “We’re all alone. No one’s here to interrupt us.”

He was right. Division was empty. They had gotten back from a mission overseas and hadn’t adjusted to the time change yet. They decided to use their energy to spar with no one around to interrupt them. Their actions had changed however, a different type of physicality much more important. But that didn’t mean Nikita wanted to devour her fiancé in the old training room on the worn out mat. There were much better places for them to go. 

It was a dirty move. She ripped off his shirt, causing him to fall against her. She used the momentum to flip them once more. Sitting up, she grinded into him harshly, “Recruit room. Be there or be square.”

Nikita bolted to her feet, and took off towards the elevator. Michael was quick to follow her, hastily grabbing his shirt and the duffle they had brought. He caught up to her just as the elevator doors slipped closed. She laughed when he picked her up in his strong arms, and pressed her against the wall. The giggles soon turned to moans while he kissed her, his hand splayed out on her ass. The couple barely registered the ding of the doors reopening on their floor. Michael carried Nikita out, kissing her slowly so he wouldn’t lose his footing. 

The two crashed into the closest recruit room they could find. They had kept the rooms furnished incase agents needed to spend the night before or after a mission. The couple didn’t care about that fact, they were simply grateful for a bed. Michael dropped Nikita onto the mattress, and she bounced delightfully. She pushed the duffle bag’s strap off of his shoulder while she grabbed for him to join her. He came willingly, settling between her legs.

“I think this was my room,” Nikita commented as she struggled to take off her sweaty sports bra. Michael laughed when she got caught in the fabric, and gently helped her out of it. Although the recruit rooms all looked the same, she had spent enough time in that room to know it was her’s. There was even the crack in the wall to help her identify it. It seemed fitting that they would have sex in her old room. It was where they had first met, after all.

“Sounds bout right,” Michael palmed one of her breasts in his left hand. His right laid limp at his side. He was fine using it to remove clothing or hold onto her, but he was afraid he couldn’t be as tender or delicate with his prosthetic. He had learned how to use it for sparring and missions. And he could go about his normal life just fine with it. However, he was terrified of hurting Nikita. He didn’t want to squeeze too hard, or accidentally pinch her. The prosthetic was just too awkward to work around at that moment.

Nikita seemed to read his mind. She sat upright, placing his right hand against her ribs. She kissed him tenderly as she continued to hold his hand, “You’re not going to hurt me. You could never hurt me.”

“I want to feel you,” Frustrated, his prosthetic twitched at her skin. He knew what she felt like- smooth, soft, warm. But he couldn’t feel any of that.

Gentle hands made him connect his green eyes to her brown. Nikita was sincere and loving in her gaze. It melted Michael’s frustrations. He kissed her, and they worked together to slowly remove their shorts and underwear. She guided his left hand down to her wet heat, breathing, “You can still feel. You can still touch. You’re here.”

She gasped when Michael slipped a finger inside of her. He felt awkward at first, not used to driving her mad with his nondominant hand, but Nikita’s encouraging moans drove him forward. He added another finger, pumping and swirling. She bucked against his hand, and gripped hard at the stiff sheets of the bed. His right hand remained at her ribs, yet he trailed his thumb back and forth along her skin. The sensation almost made her lose her mind.

Just like the tease he was, Michael removed his fingers right as Nikita was about to reach her peak. He flashed her his trademark smirk, when she opened her eyes and glared. Fast as lightning, she launched herself at him and their lips clashed. The momentum of her movement and their position on the recruit bed weren’t compatible. Michael almost fell off the end of the cot, and had to over correct them. By doing so, they crashed to the floor. Neither cared too much about it. Their lips were still fused together, and their hips were so close to touching. He twitched, and she ached.

“Did you hear that?” As she grabbed him and tugged gently, a faint voice floated into the room. It sounded like it had come from the recruit room next door. Michael stilled Nikita, attempting to figure out if there really was someone who could hear them. After a moment of silence, Nikita resumed her actions. Michael moaned and pushed up against her hand. He slipped his fingers into her hair that had completely fallen out of its ponytail, and kissed her fiercely. 

“Please tell me you have a condom,” Nikita nearly whimpered, while she pushed herself onto Michael’s lap. All he could do was nod. Luckily they had landed near the duffle, so he didn’t have to go far to reach for it. Ever since they had begun dating, he carried a condom around in his wallet. The habit was especially useful when they were hopping from motel to motel as they worked together to correct some of the sins on the black box. He always had to be prepared whenever she was concerned. She could get him riled up almost anytime she wanted.

Protection in place, Nikita slid down on Michael. Their moans were covered in a kiss. He buried himself deep inside of her, while she moved up and down and back and forth. The rhythm didn’t stay the slow tantalizing pace for long. The heat they had generated while sparring and then making out, had caused them to become increasingly impatient. She slipped a hand down between them, and he brought a hand to her breasts. Straining to breathe, their foreheads pressed against one another. Their noses brushed, and their heavy breath mixed on parted lips. Nikita’s eyes had fallen closed, but a caress of his hand at her cheek made her open them. When their eyes sparked and connected, she fell over the edge. She writhed and moaned around him. He wasn’t far behind her, placing another tender kiss to her lips.

“Can you imagine if we did that everytime we sparred?” Once their breathing and heartbeats had settled, Nikita wondered.

Michael placed a sweet kiss on his fianceé’s forehead, “We’d definitely find more excuses to practice.”

The two laughed and kissed, feeling like they were finally home. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 3x10 "Brave New World". Although they haven't fought as much, there was still heat between them.

She wasn’t one for PDA. She could blame her walls, or embarrassment, or something of that nature. Either way, public displays of affection were not really her thing. But they weren’t in public at the moment. She could kiss him over and over and over again without anyone seeing. She could have her way with him, and no one would interrupt. She planned on following through with those thoughts, after she kicked his ass of course.

They couldn’t sleep. Their latest mission had taken them across the world and back, so their sleep schedule was all out of whack. They decided the best thing to do with their time was spar. The two could sharpen their skills while they waited for their bodies to adjust to the change in timezone. However, the more the two sparred against one another, the more alive they felt. Sure their muscles succumbed to exhaustion after exercising for so long. But their skin and senses would continue to spark. There was something about striking and blocking, holding and breaking free, that made them feel drawn together by a magnet. Their hands would linger, and their holds became more sensual. It was as though they couldn’t get enough of each other. They had to touch and feel each other’s sweat slicked, warm, muscular bodies.

With a practiced move, she got him flat on his back. The follow through landed her on top of him, not that he was going to complain. He could feel her through his sweats. They were already both warm from their work out, but she was hot. She could feel him too, pulsing. She had to admit there was always a moment of tension whenever they fought in the past. They always seemed to be daring one another to make the next move, either ending it all with a kiss or with a weapon. Since that had become close, and then dating, the tension grew into something almost palpable. Their bodies would move together of their own accord, trying to fuse them into one.

He was the one to make the first move. His full lips connected to her’s in a searing kiss. She returned the affection immediately. Her hands cupped his cheek and caressed his neck, while his pressed softly into her back. Neither were surprised they had ended up in that position, making out on the training room floor. A desire had built between them since the first strike. Their eyes had hungrily roamed their wanting bodies, studying their motions. It drove the both of them crazy, knowing how their body would move against them. It was taunting and tantalizing in all the best ways. They had to have one another.

Him on his back, and her above him straddling his thighs, was the greatest opportunity they had. As they continued to kiss thoroughly, her hands traveled down his well defined chest. She pulled at the hem of his tee, needing to touch his bare skin. He had the same sentiment while he tugged at the bottom of her tanktop. She moaned at his calloused hands on her smooth back, and pushed her hips into his. He moaned in return, the sound muffled by their kiss.

“Sean. Not here,” Although he had slipped his hands into the back of her leggings, she tore away from him. They were alone, but they were still in the training room. As fun as it would have been to have sex right where they had sparred, she didn’t want it to be on the sweaty and possibly blood stained mat. At least they were in the new training room. She couldn’t imagine making out on the floor of the old one.

“Where then, Alex?” Sean whispered her name against her lips like a prayer. Alex gripped her knees around his hips tighter while she ground down on him. He thrusted into her, kneading her ass in his hands. She clutched at the fabric of his t-shirt, and nearly bruised her lips with the force of her kiss. The couple continued to grind, touch, and kiss, working their bodies up even more than the sparring had. Eventually, Sean separated from her to catch his breath and continue his question, “Should we go clean up in the showers?”

“No. The communal ones here are gross. A recruit room,” It took Alex a moment to respond; she had to collect her thoughts first. Although he nodded at her suggestion, they continued to make out on the floor. The need soon became too much, and they snapped to their feet, grabbed their stuff, and took off. Their hands were on each other again in the elevator, though it was clumsy with their things in their arms. Alex’s bun had come undone sometime during their heated actions, and Sean slipped his fingers through the light curled strands. She tugged at his own short locks, angling his head towards her to deepen the kiss. The two stumbled out of the elevator when it arrived on their floor. They searched for an open room as they still kissed, and crashed into the nearest one available. 

Door closed and belongings dropped to the floor, Alex and Sean could give each other their full attention. She was quick to yank off his shirt, and push at the waistband of his sweats. He stilled her hands by grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. He backed her up against the far wall, trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned, and tried to push against his grip. With a nip and suck on her pulsepoint, she stopped. Her hips thrust against his, needing friction and heat. He returned the thrust excitedly.

A loud thud came from the other side of the wall, when Sean released Alex’s hands to take off her tank. Wondering if there were people in the recruit room next door that could hear them, he broke from the kiss, “Did you hear that?”

“So what if I did,” Alex breathed, shoving Sean towards the bed. In quick movements she threw off her tanktop and sports bra. Her leggings were tricky, considering they clung to her sweaty frame. He helped her with those and her underwear. Always one for fairness between the two, she ripped off his sweatpants and underwear as well. They stood naked before one another, drinking in the sight. The couple found each other absolutely beautiful, scars and all. However, they were soon attacking one another once more with kisses and touches. 

Sean gently laid Alex on the bed, his hand slipping between her parted thighs. She was hot, wet, and ready. The feel of her made him moan, “Damn Alex. How are you so wet?”

“The same reason you’re so hard,” Alex moaned, taking hold of him. She pumped and twisted until he couldn’t take much more of it. He stopped her hand, and kissed her fiercely. Shifting into a better position on the recruit bed, she threw him a wicked grin, “Were you a good boy scout today?”

Catching onto her meaning, Sean laughed. He boasted about always being prepared in everything. And after their last rendezvous in a recruit room, he was even prepared for impromptu sex with his girlfriend. He rushed back to his things for a condom, making certain he didn’t leave her waiting long. She giggled as she watched him. He could be so ridiculous at times. It was nice watching him act so fun and carefree. It was definitely a change from the very serious Seal she had first met. 

Settling on the bed with her, Sean caressed a loving hand across Alex’s cheek. His hazel eyes adoringly met her blues, and he beamed, “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Despite her blush, she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusted her hips to meet him, “I know.”

The couple's laughter turned to moans as he slowly pushed inside of her. They continued the torture from their sparring, moving slow and close. Alex pulled Sean down to her, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He moaned against her skin, focusing on keeping the steady rhythm. But when she switched from English to Russian, his hips snapped into her of their own accord. She matched the new pace delightfully, her hands palming his ass. He kissed her thoroughly, playing with her breasts. Their touches and words were what brought them over the edge one after another. They were loud and uncontrollable while they came, but they held onto one another as tightly as they could. Alex and Sean continued the hold as they steadily descended from their high.

“I love you,” Sean whispered the heavenly words across her flushed skin, placing butterfly kisses in their wake.

Alex tenderly turned him towards her, and kissed his lips, “And I you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 3x01 "3.0". A continuation of the end of the episode and Homequarters chapter 73.

Michael and Nikita entered their apartment hand in hand. They were both giggling, yet neither quite knew why. They were simply giddy and excited. The couple didn’t move too far away from one another as they took off their shoes and put up their keys and belongings. In fact, he kept his green eyes glued to her the entire time. He couldn’t stop staring at her radiating beauty. As always, she noticed and teased, “Whatcha starin’ at, Sailor?”

“You. Future Mrs. Bishop,” Michael replied effortlessly. He pulled her lithe frame into his strong arms, beginning to sway back and forth. There was no music, but that didn’t stop them. They danced in their living room slowly and tenderly. Pulling herself closer against him, Nikita smiled.

“If I didn’t know any better. I’d say you’re getting soft future Mr. Mears,” She glanced up at him with sparkling brown eyes. Despite her response, he couldn't help but kiss her. The affection started soft and gentle, but it soon grew into something untamed and thorough. Her fingers tripped through his hair and massaged his scalp, while his hands pressed into her back and traced her spine. Eventually the newly engaged couple separated, resting their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath.

“Mrs. Michaels,” He whispered the old tease against her lips. They had come a long way since that mission. They had learned to trust one another more, to love one another more. There were no more held back secrets or mysteries about their past. They were willing to share their thoughts and emotions, knowing the other would care for them. Michael had her heart, and Nikita had his. And they were going to protect them as fiercely as they could.

“Mr. Nikitas,” Slipping from his hold, Nikita took Michael’s hands and led him to their bedroom. He followed her all too willingly, captivated- body and soul.

Nikita was slow as she began to unbutton Michael’s striped dress shirt. She was distracted by his lips on her’s, kissing her languidly. His hands splayed at her waist, slipping up and down the fabric of her dress to her bareback. Her olive skin shivered in anticipation everytime his skillful fingers touched her. She moaned quietly into his mouth as she finished with his shirt. Pushing it off his shoulders, she slipped her hands beneath the neck of his tee. Her engagement ring was cool against his heating skin, and the contact made him pull her tighter against him.

She dared to separate their kiss, but only to tear off his undershirt. Michael took the reprieve to spin Nikita in his arms, and turned her back to him. He kissed her neck, nipping and sucking as he went. She rubbed her ass against him in retaliation. His hands gripped tightly at her hips, pulling her even closer. Grinding on him, she intertwined her fingers with his. He continued to kiss her neck through heavy breath. She brought his hand down to her heat over the fabric of her dress. When he palmed her, she let out a low moan. The sound continued as he started to untie her clothes with his teeth.

It was sloppy and he had to use his hands to ensure that the string holding the dress to her frame didn’t knot. But he got the fabric to slip down her body. Nikita twisted in his hold, stepped out of her dress, and shoved Michael onto the bed. He pushed himself into a better position, watching her stalk towards him in only her underwear. Instinctively he reached for her, and she straddled his thighs. The couple kissed thoroughly once more, bodies moving against one another. She expertly removed his belt, as his hands dipped below her waistband. His grabbing hands encouraged her to gyrate her hips. His thrust was shallow, yet it still caused her to gasp.

Michael used her momentary distraction to lift Nikita and lay her on the bed. Her hands remained on his hips, attempting to tug down his pants. He followed her wishes, taking off his underwear and socks as well. She smiled wickedly at the sight of him hard and throbbing. He rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm, yet settled on the mattress with her. Slowly he tore her underwear down her impossibly long legs. Her hands dug into his shoulders, willing him to come up and meet her. However, he ignored her and trailed kisses along her thighs. 

“Michael,” Nikita breathed, striving to pull him up again, “I’ve wanted you since you put my ring on my finger. And I hate waiting.”

Laughing against her skin, Michael moved to kiss her on the lips. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, thrusting to meet him. He stilled her with a hand and a slip of his fingers. She really was as wet and hot as she claimed. Moaning he broke from the kiss, “Fuck, Nikita.”

She rocked them so they were lying on their side, resuming the press of their lips. Her left hand slid down between them, and wrapped around him. The feel of her cool engagement ring against his hot skin made him jerk. She smiled into their kiss and continued her movements. He yanked away from her and scrambled for the bedside table to grab protection. She giggled at him, until he returned to her side and buried inside her. Then, she moaned. 

Nikita and Michael moved together, roaming hands and lips. Although they had rushed to get into that position, they kept their rhythm slow. The couple wanted to feel one another, hold tightly onto one another. Their fingers were tender as they caressed and teased. Their lips were earnest and loving against each other. And their breaths were heated as they moaned. He massaged her breasts in his hands, and she canted even closer into him. The rhythm eventually started to increase. While she whispered his name into his ear, he clutched tightly at her waist. She moaned into his mouth, biting his lip. He thrusted ever so deeply inside of her.

“I love you,” The words were barely audible. She was writhing and moaning as she reached her peak.

“I love you. And we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together,” He pushed her over the edge with his reply. Nikita was loud and wild as she fell in pleasure. Michael was never far behind from her, always chasing the same high. The newly engaged couple remained in each other’s arms, relaxing together. Lazy fingers and lips continued to caress and kiss. They were soothed by the affections, dozing side by side. 

They had to separate at some point to clean up and get ready for bed. Michael and Nikita somehow still held hands as they did so. They didn’t want to be far apart, especially as they burrowed under the covers in their pajamas. Nikita curled into Michael’s side, laying a kiss to his shoulder. He secured his arms around her, and returned the affection. The ‘I love you’ that was expressed between them eased them into sleep. They were comforted, and settled, and hopelessly wrapped up in their love. It was peaceful. They were home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 3x05 "The Sword's Edge". What happened when Michael returned from being undercover.

The sound of her alarm system being disabled startled her awake. There was a shuffling noise coming from the entrance of her apartment and the living room. She couldn’t quite place it. Knowing she was home alone, spurred her into action. She grabbed her pistol from the nightstand, and crept out of her bedroom. A light was on at the end of the hall, guiding her. That worked well for her advantage; she would be able to see everything, but whoever had intruded wouldn’t see her coming from the shadows. Readying her weapon, she popped into the living room. Instinctively, she aimed the sights on the target. Instinctively, he raised his arms.

“Michael?” She lowered her gun, and stared at her fiancé in confusion. He wasn’t supposed to be home from Uzbekistan until the morning. His bag, shoes, and jacket were dropped at the door, however. And he appeared to have been making his way to their bedroom. She turned the safety of her pistol on, and tossed it to the couch.

“Hey, Nik. I got an earlier flight. Thought I’d surprise…” His explanation was cut short by Nikita jumping into his arms. Her lips attacked his in a frenzy. Michael wobbled a little under her actions, but managed to hold onto her tightly. Whereas he tried to make his way to the bedroom, she was ripping at the buttons of his dress shirt. He stumbled back, landing on the sofa. Luckily, on a different cushion than her gun. 

She straddled his hips, barely separating from their kiss to even breathe. He chuckled when she tried to yank off his shirt. In her heated fury, she forgot the tie around his neck. It was loosened, so it didn’t choke him. But it did deter her movements in removing his clothes. Michael managed to still Nikita, and part their lips. Slowly, he undid his tie and slipped off his dress shirt, “You. I thought I’d surprise you.”

“Well congrats on your success, Sailor,” Excitedly smiling, she brushed her nose against his. She wasn’t fond of being away from him for ten long days. They had been apart before, sure. Yet not since they had been engaged. It made a difference- being engaged and being apart. It was as though she was missing some part of her heart. Her heart was complete again with him home. He placed his wide palms on her slender hips, tugging her even closer. She gasped, kissing him again and roaming her hands along his sturdy chest.

“I should go away more often if this is my welcome home,” Michael muttered as he slid his hands up her sides under her tanktop. He was grinning proudly, but she pulled back scowling. 

“Don’t you dare,” Nikita’s warning was punctuated by a sharp roll of her hips. He crashed his lips into her’s. He dusted his callused fingertips across her bronze skin. While he played with the underside of her breasts, she expertly whipped off his belt. Michael lifted Nikita but only to bring her back down into a better position on his lap. She could feel him hardening, and her hips moved of their own accord. His hands ran down to her legs, and he pressed his thumbs into the inside of her thighs.

“I need to debrief about what happened over there,” Breathing heavily, Michael teased. Nikita rolled her brown eyes, and attempted to resume their kisses. He stopped her, gripping onto her legs. Her hips bucked and thrusted. He bit back a moan, “I completed my mission.”

“I fucking know,” Nikita reached for him through his slacks. Michael took her hands in his, and kissed her knuckles. She groaned in frustration.

“I killed Markov, made it look like an accident, established the scandal, got Birkhoff working on his video,” Michael listed. Nikita wasn’t able to focus. He held both of her hands with one of his own; his other trailed back under her top, playing with her breast. Her breath steadily became shallower, and her thoughts became muddled. All she could think of was the feeling of his hand. His story could’ve been nonexistent for how much it resided in her mind. Eventually he finished, and she broke from his hold. Placing her hands on his scruffy cheeks, she kissed him passionately. 

Michael matched the rhythm of Nikita’s needy hips. He threw off her tanktop, freeing her breasts. His hands greedily took hold of them, as her fingers tore at the button and zipper of his slacks. He broke from their kiss to place his lips on her neck. While he nipped and sucked, she moaned. Her actions were momentarily stalled by his efforts to rile her up. She entwined her slim fingers in the short locks of his dark hair, gently pulling him back. She kissed him feverishly, and tenderly bit at his lip, “Michael, take me to bed.”

“As you wish, Nikita,” Whispering, Michael struggled to get to his feet. It was awkward given their positions on the couch. Nikita didn’t help matters by pushing at his pants and underwear. In a moment of silent agreement, he dropped her to her feet. They shoved at their bottoms, racing to become undressed before getting to their bed. The couple remained fused at the mouth the entire time. 

Naked and heated, they crashed into the bedroom. Somehow, Michael hit the mattress first. He grabbed at Nikita to follow after him. She pushed him back with a sly smile, “I’ve missed you. Ten days is way too long.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Michael was much more sincere with his response. He sat up, kissing Nikita lovingly. His hands softly caressed her bronze skin, and traced ‘I love yous’ into the tattoo on her hip. She returned the affection, painting ‘I love yous’ across his lips. He fell back onto the bed again, that time with her in his arms. They continued to tenderly kiss and touch, more focused on expressing love than passion. A week and a half was a lot of time to make up for. The couple wanted to be as thorough as possible.

Nikita twisted herself away from him. Her mouth was near him throbbing and proud instead of his lips. Before Michael could comment about it, she slid her hot tongue over him. He gasped and moaned, pushing into her mouth. She chuckled around him, which caused him to thrust his own tongue inside of her wet heat. Her moan as she bobbed her head up and down stirred him on to lick and suck. They drove each other crazy with their mouths, tongues, and deft fingers; her’s stroked while his swirled.

Both denied the other of release. Michael nudged at Nikita, and she willingly rolled off of him. She propped herself up on her elbows, glancing at him expectantly from her side of the bed. Although he rolled his green eyes, he laughed and obeyed her silent request. The couple kissed deeply. They felt one another’s wanting heat, yet delayed doing anything about it. They simply kissed each other without hurry. They relished the time they had to finally be together again. 

When Michael did reach for the condom in the nightstand, he found trouble trying to grab it and continuing to kiss her. So, he pulled Nikita up with him. She wrapped her limbs around him, not giving him much room to maneuver on the protection. He got it in place, just as she began to slip down onto him. They both moaned at the feeling of him inside of her. She breathed against his lips, “I really missed you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tucking her dark hair behind her ear, Michael reassured. Nikita kissed him, slowly and tenderly; it matched the movement of her hips. They took their time moving, kissing, and caressing. Their mouths landed on swollen lips and heated skin, while their hands roamed wild hair and thrusting hips. He massaged her breasts, and she threw her head back demanding more. Never one to deny her, he flipped them and pushed deeper inside her. She clutched onto him with one hand, the other slipping down between them.

She matched his punishing rhythm by wrapping her legs around his waist. Slipping her fingers into his hair, she brought his lips down to meet her’s. They were panting and moaning too much for actual kisses, but they didn’t care. Their mouths clashed anyway. Michael held himself with his knees and one arm, allowing a free hand to join Nikita’s at her heat. Both strummed her up higher and higher closer to the edge. She moaned and writhed, begging for release.

A soft kiss to her jaw and a whispered confession of love was what sent her over. His name was mingled with a cry of pleasure. It took a few more hurried strokes before he was falling apart as well. Moaning her name, he held her close to him. Neither separated as they regained their breath. They stayed in the hold, looking adoringly at one another. The need to clean up and sleep made them part eventually, however. But once they were back together under the covers, they snuggled closely. Her breathing and his heartbeat were their own special music lulling them to sleep. Their last words to one another until they woke were, “I love you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in season 3. Bonya needs a sexy scene too.

“Would ya look at that?” Birkhoff beamed as he pinned Sonya to the floor. Their night together started out simple enough. They were in the lovingly nicknamed ‘Nerd Cave’, hanging out and playing an old fighting videogame. Birkhoff made some comment about the lack of accuracy in the fighting, and Sonya rolled her eyes. She doubted he could do much better. Although Division brought in Birkhoff solely for his hacking ability, Sonya was taken in as any other recruit. She was trained in the same fighting and weapon handling as the others. When Division had discovered how great she was at computers, however, her training had changed.

She bragged about the fact that she could probably take him in a fight. He brought up that he had been shown fighting tips by both Nikita and Michael. But she just shook her head; they had had their asses handed to them by Division agents before. It wouldn’t be hard for Sonya to take Birkhoff down. He teasingly challenged her to spar with him, see who the ultimate fighter actually was. After deciding that they could clear out a big enough space in the room, she agreed.

The two were evenly matched for a while. The rash and improvisational style Birkhoff had picked up from Nikita and Michael paired well with Sonya’s by the book teachings from Division. Eventually, he managed to flip her to the ground and keep her there for a moment. He couldn’t help himself from gloating, “I just took down the so-called Sonya the Great.”

Before he could gloat anymore, or flash that cocky smile of his, she flipped them. She had found leverage in his hold, and used it to her advantage. Birkhoff attempted to move out of the position just as Sonya had. He couldn’t. He had to surrender. She beamed, “What was that again?”

“Sonya the Great is better than I was, am, and ever will be,” With a sigh, Birkhoff muttered the agreed upon declaration of defeat. The two didn’t want to bet with actual money (it wasn’t as though New Division was paying them that well), so undisputed bragging rights seemed more appropriate. Birkhoff wasn’t going to complain too much about not being able to gloat. Saying wonderful things about his girlfriend was definitely a positive. In fact, he’d say as many wonderful things about her as possible. Especially when the result was a brilliant smile on Sonya’s lips.

“You are absolutely correct for once,” Sonya leaned down over Bikhoff’s face, rubbing her nose against his. A part of him wanted to roll his eyes, instead he tried to kiss her. She quickly and tauntingly pulled away from him. She laughed at his huff.

“Wow. Way to belittle a guy,” Despite the grumble of his words, the tone was light. How could he be upset when she was delighted. It was as difficult as not being able to breathe when the room was full of air.

“But there’s nothing little about you,” Sonya wiggled her hips over Birkhoff’s. The flirty tease fell easily past her lips. She felt comfortable enough with her boyfriend to make shameless innuendos whenever they were together. She had more tact than the others on their team to say those things in public. But when they were in private, she’d say all the dirty things on her mind.

Silence washed over the couple. Their post sparring attributes started to become heightened- panting breath, heated skin, flushed cheeks, limber muscles, and racing hearts. Soon, Birkhoff placed his hands on her waist and wondered, “Door locked?”

“Yeah,” Sonya replied almost breathlessly, “Most people have gone home by now anyway.”

Birkhoff’s mouth was dry, “We’re pretty much the only two people left underground.”

“Yeah,” She repeated before their hips clashed, their lips locked, and their hands roamed. Birkhoff was able to gently and carefully flip Sonya over with their different kind of sparring. Their hips and mouths were the ones wrestling then, and instead of grunts there were moans. The couple didn’t quip about who was the best, but he still hailed her as ‘The Great’ as he moved his lips to her neck. She had a name for him as well. She moaned it while she bucked her hips against his.

“So. You think my form is improving?” Birkhoff husked impishly, a devilish grin on his lips. Wrapping her legs around his waist and moving against him, Sonya wiped the expression off his face.

After another heated kiss, she began to play along with his tease, “Oh it’s perfect. Just move your hand down here, and it’ll be even better.”

He placed his hand between her legs, and she gasped. He smirked, “Like that?”

Her response was to kiss him feverishly. He returned the affection just as passionately. Their hands continued to grab and roam, as their hips and lips moved against one another. In a rush of needy movements, Birkhoff sat upright with Sonya in his lap. Both were completely topless, their clothes had been torn off in their frenzy. Whereas his hands explored her bare cocoa skin, she attempted to yank away their pants. Their actions had left her hot and needy. But he wanted to take his time. He felt like he had all the time in the world when he was with her. There was never a need to go too fast, even when her hips were gyrating tauntingly against him.

Sonya eventually won their silent debate. Because of their position, taking off shoes and pants was difficult. She had managed to tear at some things, but they ended up stumbling back to the ground. Birkhoff separated from the kiss just long enough to laugh. His joy caused her to giggle with him, but only briefly; she was back to attacking him once more. There was no more use in fighting her. He succumbed to her wishes, kissing her neck and playing with her breasts. She moaned and writhed which brought moans from him. When their pants were somewhat pulled down their legs, he breathed against her throat, “Let’s move to the couch.”

“I should have protection in my purse,” Sonya pulled both of them to their feet, letting their pants fall all the way down. Hands and lips continued their torture while the couple stumbled out of remaining clothes towards the couch. The sparring and thorough kisses had spiked them up so much, there was no need to deny themselves any further. Birkhoff fished for the condom in her purse, attempting to do so without pulling away from her. It was a successful mission. He tore it open and rolled it on fluidly. Settling back against the cushions, she grabbed him and guided him into her wet heat. The couple stilled at the feeling, breathing each other in.

They set a punishing rhythm that clashed their hips. Birkhoff dug his fingers into her thick black curls, and sloppily pressed a kiss to her lips. Sonya wrapped her slender limbs around him, and desperately pulled him even closer to her. The movements of their bodies together drove them higher and higher over the edge. She twisted them somewhat so that they were laying on their side. In the new position, the feel of one another was a lot more intense. His thrusts grew quick and hurried, and her hips swirled erratically. Although she was the first to fall over the edge in pleasure, he was not far behind. Their moans grew as one, loud and powerful.

“Sonya the Great,” Birkhoff muttered once their breath was caught and their sated bodies settled down. While she giggled, he kissed her cheek sweetly.

“Seymour the Magnificent,” Sonya returned the praise, still laughing. He joined her in laughter. The couple were happy and carefree. A rarity in the line of work, but a constant whenever they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and liking these stories! I always feel awkward writing these scenes, but I'm glad you all enjoy them. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 3x09 "Survival Instincts". A continuation of Alex and Sean's make out scene.

“Are you angry,” Sean wasn’t finished with his apology. He wasn’t finished atoning for what he had done to her. He had seriously messed up. He had been scared so he had invented all sorts of excuses to leave- she could’ve chosen him, she could’ve called. It wasn’t normally like him. But there was something about her that made his heart scream louder than his brain. She terrified him. More accurately, he was terrified of losing her. He had lost friends, partners, and a mother. He couldn’t lose her too. But after leaving her, he feared he already had. 

He should’ve put more faith in her. She wasn’t like most people. She was more than most; she was awesome. It was his own fault he had forgotten that. She wasn’t some damsel in distress that needed protecting at all cost. She could save herself. She had saved herself. It wasn’t fair of him to make her choose not to help save others. That was what she was built for. She was a goddamn hero. And he was a goddamn fool. He was selfish and stupid and forgetful. But Sean was going to make up for all of that, if she let him.

“Yes,” Alex breathed, swallowing down some unexpected tears swimming in her blue eyes. She was always so angry. She was angry at herself for falling off the wagon. She was angry at her stress and her addiction that she was shaking off once again. She was angry at the Dirty Thirty giving her team hell. But most of all, she was angry at Amanda. Amanda who was tearing her new family apart. 

Ryan was locked away in his office, exhausting himself as he hunted Amanda down. He wasn’t acting like himself. Birkhoff was terrified Amanda was going to target Sonya again, and rip her way from him. He was becoming too protective. Sonya obsessively worked to better everyone’s security. She was determined to prevent another mole and make certain no one else’s killchip was reactivated. Owen just spiraled anytime he was around Amanda. She had done something to his memory, he was determined to figure it out. Michael struggled with his prosthetic hand and his changed role on the team. He was hurting, but he wasn’t letting anyone in. Nikita was attempting to keep her head above it all, be the leader she always was. However, Alex could see just how deeply she was affected by her team’s pain; she felt it too.

And Sean, Amanda had gotten her claws into him as well. She was the one to cause him to doubt Alex. She made him fearful and overprotective, exactly like the others. That psychotic bitch just couldn’t lay off the mind games. Even halfway around the world, she continued to screw with them. Sean was as affected by her as every other agent had been. Of course he ran in fear. But he was back then. He proved he could fight it. They were all going to fight it and take Amanda down.

The thought was hard set in Alex’s mind. She had something to work towards. Something to focus on to bring her through the darkness. She would take down Amanda and her family would be free. Sean would be free. Alex took a deep breath, straightening her shoulders. Her anger and frustrated tears needed to be pushed back for later. Sean continued to glance at her with apologetic hazel eyes. She had to reassure him that he wasn’t to blame. He wasn’t the one making her so angry, “But not at you.”

Sean gently stepped closer to her. Alex remained staring up at him from the cot, not sure what he was doing. When he caressed her cheek with his hand, she canted into his soft touch and waited- waited for the familiar press of his full lips against her own. The affection was tender and a bit hesitant. It was as though they both needed more reassurement before they could deepen the kiss. Shallow kisses were helping. They expressed that they were there. No one was going anywhere. Despite fear and anger, Sean and Alex were there. 

It didn’t take Alex more than a moment to decide enough was enough. No more dancing around each other with a lack of communication and complicated emotions. They were aware of one another’s feelings, so why not just dive in. Why couldn’t they just dive in and be together once and for all. Regretfully, she parted from him. She wasn’t planning on being gone long, though. Just enough to suggest they go somewhere else. She wasn’t going to give it up to someone she loved in Medical, “I can’t do this.”

Although he hung his head in despair, Sean stepped away from her. If she wanted space, he’d give it to her. It hurt, but he understood. There were things people couldn’t make up for. He figured what he had done was one of them. Alex was denying him, and he had to accept it. She surprised him when she spoke again; it had become a habit of her’s, “Not here.”

The hope rising in his chest couldn’t be stopped. His hazel eyes searched her blues, needing to know that was real. Hopping off the cot, she took his hand and dragged him across Division. All Sean could do was stare after Alex in shock. He blamed his concussion for that. Or maybe it was just the allure of her. She was so sure and determined. She was going to have him. He was willing to have her as well. So when they stopped in front of the first recruit room they could find, he placed his hands on her hips to still her. 

She laid her hands on his neck, drawing him to her. They kissed more passionately that time around. Skillfully, Alex opened the door behind her and pulled the both of them inside. They broke the kiss as she shut the door and locked it, but Sean’s lips were soon back on her. He gently nudged her against the wall. His hands made quick work of her top, but her hands were faster. She nearly ripped off his blue button down, fingers traveling straight to his belt. He got her top off and to the floor just as she pushed him onto the bed. Their lips continued to clash the whole time. They needed to feel one another. After so much time wasted on waiting, they were in a rush to feel every touch and every breath.

Her tank top was the next item on the floor. Their lips had to separate and Alex had to sit upright, but it was alright. Sean kissed her ribs and the underside of her breasts. Her breath stuttered in her chest. She placed her hands on his cheeks and forced his lips to return to her open mouth. Starting to move her hips, she pushed him back against the pillow. He moved his hips with her, gripping her waist. Their pants were still on, but they were already setting a punishing rhythm. Breathing became panted and skin became heated. Kisses and quick movements were already starting to drive them wild. Both knew they had to slow down if they wanted their moment to last.

Alex considered it for a second. But when Sean unclasped her bra and played with her breasts, the idea was abandoned. She returned the work on his belt and pants. His belt was gone in a flash, yet taking off his pants required them to move. Neither wanted to. He was content sucking and massaging her breasts. And she was content grinding down. Except, the feel of him hardening through the material was making her wet. The rest of their clothes needed to be off that instant. It was a sparring move, yet it worked. Alex flipped their bodies over. Sean was able to read her mind. Tearing off his pants and underwear, he also removed his shoes and socks. Her fingers tripped and fell over themselves as she hurriedly did the same.

She had arched her back on the mattress to do all of that. The movement caught his attention, and he couldn’t stop himself from staring. He knew he was going to see her naked. That happened during sex. But the sight still took his breath away. She was always beautiful, he was always aware of that. Yet seeing her bare and trusting was something else. It made her ethereal. Alex caught Sean staring, and glanced at him in confusion. He was quick to assure her. He kissed her tenderly, passionately, and thoroughly. She melted into the affection, her hands roaming his muscled body. He pulled her closer against him.

With all of that naked flushed skin to explore, their lips and hands were greedy. The two gripped and sucked, driving each other to the edge. They were needy for one another, and they couldn’t wait another second. No more wasting time. They were having each other then. However, when Alex took him in hand to guide him inside her, he stopped. She whined in protest and he twitched, “Wait. I… I don’t have protection. I could go to Medical…”

“Don’t worry about it. The drugs they… messed everything up. I… it should be fine this time,” Alex confessed. It wasn’t the smartest move, but she was right. Relapsing and getting clean again had screwed with her body and mind. Her menstruation was definitely among the casualties. She didn’t have to worry about an unexpected pregnancy. As for an STD, well she was in the clear. She figured Boy Scout was in the clear also. That one time without protection should have been alright. 

“This time?” Instead of focusing on her relapse, Sean teased her for her wording. The two needed to talk, desperately. But there would be time for that later. For the moment, they could simply enjoy one another. While she rolled her blue eyes and smiled, he laughed. They had finally slowed down enough to realize where they were, and it thrilled them. They were really going to dive into it; they were finally going to be together. 

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Moving into him, she helped him slide inside her. Both gasped and moaned at the feeling. Their hips picked up tantalizing movements that had them moaning and cussing even more. Alex hotly whispered intelligible words in a mixture of Russian and English. Sean wasn’t going to deny the effect it had on him, He snapped his hips harder, wanting to hear more of her pants. She tried to keep up with the increasing rhythm, but she was getting sloppy. The edge was so near and close, all she wanted was to fall over it. He helped her out with a change of position that pressed into her throbbing heat. She gasped, moaned, and clenched around him; he was soon to follow. 

Sean and Alex rested their foreheads against each other while they caught their breath. Their eyes were alight with joy, as were their smiles. Soft kisses were placed expressing the words they hadn’t said yet. Once they cleaned up and got out of that recruit room, they’d actually talk. But they were simply going to be for a while- held tightly in each other's arms and never letting go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in season 3. Just some girl talk that gets a little too TMI. Rated M for their topic of conversation.

“Hey, Nik. Can I ask you a question?” Alex, Nikita, and Sonya were alone in ops. They were doing some post mission clean up or something. They were mostly working in silence, allowing Alex’s thoughts to wander. She wanted a nod from her friend before she voiced them, though. It wasn’t really a thing she wanted to blurt out without preamble, “Is engagement sex better than regular sex?”

“Yes,” Nikita didn’t even think. She didn’t even wonder why Alex asked. She responded to the question, well aware of her answer. 

“We just got engaged sex? Or, we are engaged sex?” Sonya was confused by the topic, but she wasn’t against it. Alex asked a pretty good question, and Nikita answered it with a lot of surety. She needed more information.

“Both,” Again, Nikita didn’t pause to think. Her actions weren’t deterred either. She was being completely honest. Since she had become engaged to Michael, the sex had been out of the world. She assumed it was due to the fact that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. The knowledge and excitement of that just made everything better.

Alex went back to work, satisfied with what she had heard. Sonya wasn’t quite there yet. She liked hearing what was in the possible future for herself and Seymour. However, she couldn’t catch onto her friend’s train of thought, “Why are you asking?”

“I was just wondering. I mean, sex with a partner is better than a one night stand. So I figured it’d be even better when you’re engaged,” Shrugging, Alex explained. It wasn’t as though she was thinking about engagement for herself and Sean- well in the immediate future anyway. But their relationship had been progressing into something more solid, and the sex somewhat echoed that. She simply wanted to know if that was common or not.

“Well yeah. The longer you’re with your partner and the more you know about each other, the better the sex is,” Nikita wasn’t concerned with their questions. She had been helping Alex with her relationships for a while. She accepted her role as the sex expert. At least when it came to long term relationships. She and Michael had known each other and had been together the longest. They had also been through the most amount of drama (thank you Division). 

“Okay. But is it better than reunion sex?” Finally able to move on, Sonya smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had a girl talk like that. It was a nice moment of normalcy in their otherwise insane lives. 

“On no. Reunion sex is unparalleled,” Nikita was excited about the course their conversation was going. It was far superior to paperwork. Hopping up to sit atop the table, she abandoned her work and beamed. Her legs began to swing back and forth. Sonya rolled her brown eyes, not so much in annoyance but in disbelief. There was no going back. 

“Is it? We almost died sex is top notch,” Dropping what she was doing as well, Alex negated. She might have been the youngest and the least experienced with partners, yet she was absolutely certain about that fact.

“No. It goes ‘reunion’, ‘we almost died’, ‘major step in relationship’, ‘makeup’, ‘regular’,” Ticking off on her fingers, Nikita gave a definitive ranking. It was mostly her opinions, but she was sticking to it. Sex with emotions simply had a higher power than sex without them. 

Sonya nodded, taking her word for it. She had only a few partners other than Seymour, and she hadn’t been with him long. But she was sure that she’d eventually have her own ranking to rival Nikita’s, “What about kinky?”

“That’s its own thing ‘cause it has its own subcategories,” As she replied, Nikita almost laughed. She sounded as though she was a specialist on the subject. She was far from it. She just had the bravado to be open about the good parts of her sex life. 

“So you’re admitting to being adventurous in the bedroom,” Alex regretted it the second it left her mouth. She shouldn’t have made the suggestion. She should’ve let the conversation die. However, she had to deal with Nikita’s shiteating grin. 

“You’ve seen how creative we are in the field. Of course we’re freaky fuckers,” Whereas Sonya erupted into laughter, Alex blushed. Nikita was way too proud of herself. 

After taking a moment to shake off her remorse, Alex complained, “That’s so gross.”

“Are you saying you and Sean don’t have a little fun,” It was Sonya who asked instead. Nikita excitedly gave her a high-five, while Alex shook her head; she was in it then. She voiced a ‘no comment’ which made the other two women giggle uncontrollably. She might as well get used to oversharing with her friends. She knew they weren’t going to judge her. Though there would be some teasing. By that paint, she was used to it. 

“Since we’re already deep in this girl talk, when was your best time? And I’m gonna assume it's with current partners. ‘Cause otherwise what’s the point?” Eventually, Sonya asked. Discussing the worst and best sex stories with friends was always enjoyable. It also gave her a chance to share some crazy stories she had. But considering Alex’s and Nikita’s past, talking about the best times only was for the best. 

Nikita was swift to respond, “Yeah. It was last week after that overseas mission. So we’ve got ‘we almost died’, also some ‘reunion’ and ‘make up’. And we sparred beforehand, were in my old recruit room, and were heard falling off the bed, so it was also kinky.”

Alex replied just as quickly once she finished, “Mine was yesterday after Sean moved in, so ‘major step in relationship’. And there was a little kinky dress up.”

“You guys share too much,” Sonya laughed. When Alex and Nikita glanced at her like ‘what the hell’, she clarified, “I was asking ‘when’ not ‘what’. I was just gonna say a couple days ago after I intentionally ruined Seymour’s videogame night.”

“That’s right ‘king of the battlefield’. I was ruining that too. No one was ruining it for Owen though, he just sucks,” Alex chuckled at the memory. She had teased Sean while he was playing, riling him up. Apparently, Sonya had done the same to Birkhoff. 

“Hi, Owen. Bye, Owen,” Nikita waved as the man they were talking about poked his head into ops. He was probably searching for something. But upon hearing their topic of conversation, left as fast as he could. The women laughed, until Nikita inquired, “Did I ever tell you guys what happened when he walked in on me and Michael when we first started dating?”

“Who hasn’t walked in on you two?” Despite her grumble, Alex grinned. 

“Anyway, he couldn’t understand what Michael was doing at my loft. Like, we were making out in our underwear. Obviously we were fucking. God, and then afterwards he called Michael scrawny. I mean, come on. He’s built where it counts,” Nikita told the story with an eye roll and an innuendo. Sonya gasped and laughed at it, especially when Nikita used her hands to express just how built her fiancé was. 

On the other hand, Alex closed her blue eyes tightly and shook her head vehemently, “Stop, stop. I don’t wanna know how big his dick is. He was my teacher.”

“Like Navy Seal’s not packing a little extra heat,” With Sonya’s laughter backing her up, Nikita continued to make Alex grimace and blush. 

“I don’t wanna talk about dick size with you. We all know each other’s partners way too much to talk about what’s happening downstairs,” Alex collected herself enough to voice her dislike of the subject. It was one thing to talk in abstracts and barely detailed stories, it was another to know how her friends were in bed. She didn’t want those images running unchecked in her mind.

“So you don’t wanna know about Seymour…” Sonya let her own comment drop, smirking all too knowingly.

Alex and Nikita shouted in perfect unison, “No.”

“Now I have gross images in my head,” Groaning, Alex attempted to return to her work. There went trying not to think about her team in sexy situations.

“I guess we have to stay away from specifics,” Sonya compromised, shrugging.

“So I can’t say that my soul leaves my body when Michael makes me cum?” Nikita’s swinging foot caught Alex’s hand before she could hit her. The three dissolved into laughter nonetheless. Their conversation was devoid of specifics moving forward. They had to think a little more, but that was alright. They could work around the problem of being close to each other’s partners. Well, kind of. The women still screeched and blushed at different facts they learned. However, they’d manage. It was the price to pay for girl talk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 4x06 "Canceled" and Homequaters chapter 30. Just some fun in the shower.

Bright laughter was quickly cut short by a kiss. Micheal was wasting no time in returning to their original plans before they were interrupted by a phone call, not that Nikita was ever going to complain. She kissed him back, allowing him to pull her gently into his lap. Nikita and Michael were married. Even though that was constantly repeated throughout the night, it didn't mean that the fact didn't fill them with overwhelming joy every time. They got their freedom, their happy ending. Sure, things didn't entirely change. The couple still fought against bad guys, and their family was still completely insane. But they were starting a new chapter in their lives. And they would face it all head on, together forever.

Her shirt had already been removed to patch up the deep graze from a bullet. Chasing after an armed man on their honeymoon didn't go exactly as planned. They at least saved the day and got home in one piece. Honestly, the stitches were more painful than being shot. She had managed it though, mostly with the help of her husband distracting her; he promised a shared shower, and she was going to hold him to it. Yanking off his tee shirt, Nikita's fingers traced along Michael's sturdy chest. He was soft as he gripped her waist to pull her closer. The wound stung at the touch, but she ignored it. She was experiencing far more pleasant things to concentrate on. Like the feel of him beneath her and the press of his lips against hers.

"You ready for that shower?" Michael teased, pulling away from their searing kiss. Nikita chased after him, not willing to lose contact just yet. She wanted to continue kissing him while in his lap. Maybe drive them both crazy with some hip movements. But since he was the one to bring it up, she could tease him back.

"I remember you said you were gonna help me," Although Nikita was talking about cleaning her injury, she moved Michael's hand from her side. He wasn't touching the graze, but his fingers were skimming the area. Her inflamed skin did not appreciate it. She really needed to clean it some more and put a bandage over the stitches. She should probably take it easy as well. With her new husband around, she didn't think that was possible.

"Maybe that should take precedent," Michael turned serious while he studied her wound again. He never liked seeing Nikita covered in blood. His heart would stop beating, and he would lose the ability to breathe. Cleaning the injury and stitching her up had settled some of his nerves, yet he could still hear the sound of her stifled scream when the bullet tore through her. They hadn't been married long (less than twenty-four hours), but it already made a difference. The two had been on dangerous missions before where they had been hurt. Seeing his wife shot was completely and totally different; he was absolutely terrified and enraged. The men who had hurt her had to pay, and he had to ensure she could never be hurt again.

"I'm fine. A deeper clean and a bandage should do the trick," Placing her hand tenderly on his cheek, Nikita reassured. Ibuprofen should also bring down the inflammation; she'd take a couple after the shower. First, she wanted to calm Michael's fears. Her brown eyes drew in his green, letting him know that she was there. He was stuck with her forever. Smiling softly, he kissed her tenderly. She was too stubborn to ever leave, he had to assure himself. Having her in his arms definitely helped. It also stirred him to follow through with the shower.

Standing from the couch with her in his lap wasn't a simple movement. Michael had practiced over the years, so it was much more fluid and successful than his first attempt. Nikita had also practiced not being distracting as he carried her. She deepened their kiss, but she kept her hips still. There would be plenty of time for that in the shower. Although they banged into the wall at one point (it was a new house, they hadn't mapped it out yet), they made it to the bathroom without anyone falling. Michael set Nikita on the sink counter, finally unhooking her bra. She returned the favor by sliding off his belt and somehow pulling their bodies closer. Their lips barely separated for air. They were all too consumed by one another.

Eventually, Michael moved to run the water. Nikita took the time to herself to rapidly rid herself of her remaining clothing. She stood expectantly behind him, her hands on her hips. He was taking his sweet time, checking the water temperature often. Clearing her throat made him explain, "I don't want it too hot. I don't want to irritate your stitches…"

When he turned around, Michael's green eyes raked over her bronzed naked body in pure want. He was speechless. Nikita was always beautiful, that much was certain. However, seeing her in nothing but her wedding rings stopped all the thoughts in his mind. She was ethereal, and she had promised to be with him till the end of time. How he had gotten so lucky he had no idea. Well aware of the effect she had on him, she grinned wickedly, "What? It's not like you've never seen me naked before."

"I love you," Was all he could say. Nikita laughed in amusement, yet she was cut short by Michael kissing her once again. She pulled off his pants and underwear as he stumbled out of his shoes and socks. He guided her to the shower. Her back hit the cracked open door, slamming it back shut. Their hands and lips explored exposed skin. He sucked on her breasts, and she wrapped a leg around his to grind hard. The couple were heated and needy. The steam of the shower warmed the bathroom. Nothing else was going to deter their actions.

"Aren't you supposed to help get me clean?" Husking into his ear, Nikita smirked. Michael shuddered and trailed kisses up her chest to return to her lips. He managed to pull her away from the shower door so he could open it again. In a split second decision, he scooped her up into a bridal carry. She was surprised by the suddenness, but soon collapsed in giggles; he had always said he was a traditional guy. With Nikita back in his arms, Michael stepped into the shower. The space was barely big enough for the two of them, and the floor wasn't as slick proof as it seemed. He began to fall, and she hurriedly jumped to her feet.

"Michael," Laughing, Nikita grabbed her husband before he could fall out the door. Michael righted himself, closing the door and laughing along with her. After they were settled and sure on their feet, the couple resumed their kissing. Caressing hands were replaced with the slide of soap over skin. Dirt and grime from their impromptu mission were scrubbed away. Sometimes, a hand would wander without the soap. It would find them hot and wet, stroking and twisting. Moans drowned out the sound of the water. Nikita nearly forgot about her injury. She placed the soap on her side, gasping at the sting. Michael immediately reached for her, tender and soft as he took the soap from her hand.

"Here. I got you, Nikita," Gently, he cleaned her wound again. The soap and water helped ease some of the irritation. Nikita wasn't focused on that, though. She watched her husband. He was always protective and loving when it came to her; he'd make sure she was alright before anything else. Her heart swelled, and she beamed. Michael ensured her injury was clean, before putting the soap away. Both of his hands then free, he took the time to properly worship his wife's skin. She moaned appreciatively, tugging him in closer.

They could turn off the shower and continue kissing and caressing in their bedroom. However, they were content in the steam of the water. Nikita had already begun to massage his hard length, grinning in satisfaction at the moans that slipped past his lips. They had been teasing while washing each other. But since they no longer had to multitask, they could devote themselves to pleasure. Michael buried two fingers into her slick heat and copied her grin. Grinding on his hand and moaning, she attempted to speed things along. There was no need to wait anymore for anything. She was going to get what she wanted instantly. And she wanted her husband.

Who was he to ever deny his wife. Michael pumped and swirled his fingers, and kissed her feverishly. Nikita had to focus on not succumbing to the sensation right away. Yet he was just too good at giving her what she wanted. Her hand on him was moving erratically; the feel of his fingers was driving her insane. Yet as she reached her peak, he drew away. She moaned and cursed, trying to bring him back to her. He chuckled, and brought one of her tantalizing long legs up around his waist. She caught onto his plan, bracing her back against the shower wall. They had almost slipped before, they didn't want the risk of doing so again.

Once the two made certain the other was steady, he slowly entered inside her. Nikita's back arched and she gripped at his shoulders for something to hold onto. Michael had one hand keeping him balanced on the wall, the other traced patterns with the water droplets on her waist. They moved slowly at first, kisses smeared against lips. The hot water hitting their heated skin and the steam surrounding them only added to the intense sensations of their bodies. The couple moaned and panted sweet nothings while they climbed higher in ecstasy.

Nikita gyrated her hips, encouraging Michael to snap into her harder and faster. Her fingers stroked where they were connected, and she was overwhelmed. Moans and her husband's name spilled past her lips as she neared bliss. He pushed her over with a kiss and a declaration of love. She writhed around him loudly. It didn't take him long to catch up to her. While she was riding the last few waves of her orgasm, he muttered her name and came. He kissed his wife passionately, expressing all the love and devotion he had. She returned the affection without hesitation.

Together, husband and wife turned off the shower and toweled themselves dry (and covered her stitches with a bandage). They didn't collect their clothing or pull them back on however. They could do that in the morning. It was their honeymoon, after all. The couple was going to enjoy it as much as possible. Giggling, Nikita took Michael's hand. She pulled him after her to their bedroom, her steps light and carefree. He followed her just as joyfully. There were many happy nights like that one ahead of them. The newlyweds were oh so willing to meet them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 2x23 "Homecoming". The entire team living in that safehouse together must've been awkward.

Nikita stirred awake at the feel of Michael's fingers trailing over her hip. They were slowly tracing the lines of her phoenix tattoo, pausing here and there at an old scar. His touch was gentle and tender, not meaning to wake her. He wasn't even fully awake himself. He was nuzzled against her, eyes closed and lips lifted in a dreamy smile. She curled tighter into him, and sighed in contentment. They weren't in a rush that morning. They didn't have to do anything but relax. Lazy tendrils of sunlight floating through the windows illuminated their peaceful moment. It was calm; it was serene. There was nothing to worry about- not anymore.

Something about Michael's touch excited Nikita's olive skin. Maybe it was the fact that it was so lax with no goal in mind. The couple could finally afford to be lazy. They could sleep in if they wanted to. Nikita couldn't remember the last time she had ever had that option. She couldn't even remember the last time she had such a carefree morning. Her mind would always race with the things she had to do, about the things that could happen to her team in just one day. But she didn't have to worry about that anymore. They were all safe and sound; they had won. They deserved to celebrate the end of their war with Division.

Either Michael was thinking the same thing, or he had felt her stirring. His fingers began to slip off of her hip to between her thighs. Nikita wiggled, her breath shallowing. Green eyes peered at her through half open eyelids. They shone bright with mischief. She returned the expression as her own hand slid low on his stomach. He lurched closer to her. She smirked proudly. With practiced ease, he gently squeezed her thigh and pulled it over his hip. Her hips rolled against his involuntarily. It was his turn to grin smugly.

She kissed the expression off of his face. Their kisses were both lazy and needy. Michael and Nikita were willing to take their time, relish their freedom. But they couldn't deny the electricity between them. Hands caressed heated skin, heightening tension. Her fingers played with the waistband of his pajama pants, dipping beneath the fabric to play with his ass. His hands would alternate between teasing her breasts through her tee-shirt (well, his tee-shirt she had stolen to sleep in) and skimming along her inner thighs. She could feel him hardening between them, and her hips thrusted to feel even more. He had the same enthusiasm, tugging on the hem of her shirt to bring her closer.

Michael's lips eventually left Nikita's to trail kisses along her neck. She quickly moved her tousled dark hair out of the way to give him better access. He nipped and sucked at her pulsepoint, drawing out low moans. While his lips marked a path along her skin, she lost her patience. She yanked at the fabric of his pants and rolled so he lay atop her. Chuckling softly, he pressed his hips into hers. Nikita nearly lost her mind too. Ever so slowly, Michael peeled off her tee. He kissed her exposed skin, giving special attention to her breasts. Hands and lips worked together to make her moan and arch her back. Her fingers dug into his bare shoulders and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Chills ran along his spine at the feel of her encouraging touch. He began to trail his kisses lower.

Just as Michael's lips pressed into her lower abdomen and Nikita squirmed in anticipation, there was a knock on the door. Both ignored it. Except she did quiet her moans and he slowed; if they pretended to be asleep, their intruder would go away. Michael continued kissing along her skin, avoiding where she wanted him most. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from cursing, especially when he slid down her underwear and breathed hotly against her. Nikita tugged at his hair to silently get him to do as she pleased. He brushed his stubble against her inner thigh, the contact making her gasp. He was so close to her, and she was so wet. There was nothing that could stop them from rushing forward.

"Nikita. I need your help," Alex's whine on the other side of the door might've deterred them however. It was easy to forget where they were when they were lost in one another. The couple still shared a safehouse with the rest of their team. Because their missions were complete, they could finally get their own place where no one could interrupt them again. But that was going to take some time- it hadn't even been a full day since they had saved the world after all. Whereas Nikita propped herself on her elbows to address Alex, Michael licked her. Her hand flew to cover her mouth, stifling the loud moan that almost spilled past her lips. She collapsed back on the pillows. Her body flooded with the feeling of his mouth on her, licking and sucking.

"Please. I can't change my bandages with my arm in this stupid cast," Thankfully not able to hear what the couple was doing, Alex continued to ask for help. Despite her knocking, Michael didn't stop. He was determined to give Nikita pleasure. His actions were definitely working. She stopped being able to process anything beside what he was doing to her. Her hips bucked against his mouth, needing more. He gave into her wishes with two fingers slipped inside her. She would've moaned if she didn't vaguely remember Alex standing on the other side of their door. She knocked once more to remind them though, "Nikita."

"Alex… just, make breakfast… eat and I'll be… I'll be right with you," Nikita somehow managed to make the young woman go away. It was hard to speak with Michael's talented mouth driving her insane. When she heard footsteps stomping away, Nikita released the moans she had been holding back. It encouraged Michael to pump his fingers inside her harder and faster. She writhed and moaned, her hands gripping tight in his hair. He held to her hips to keep her still, just long enough to push her over the edge. She shattered, and he was there to catch her as she fell. As she settled and caught her breath, he kissed his way back to her lips. He smiled devilishly at her and she huffed, "Bastard."

While Michael chuckled, Nikita ripped off his pajama pants and underwear. With the help of the tangle of clothes around his feet, she pushed him off of her and straddled him. He meant to kick off the pant leg that stuck to his ankle, but the feel of her wet heat sliding on his hard length distracted him. His eyes closed and he moaned long and low. She giggled, increasing her pace. He gripped at her waist to slow her, but that only encouraged her. Never one to listen to any orders, she took him in hand and began to tug and twist. He was quick to bolt upright and reach for the nightstand. Taking their time suddenly became overrated.

With Nikita's help, Michael slipped the protection into place. Tantalizingly, she drew him to her and slid down atop him. Both moaned and gasped, adjusting to the indescribable feel of one another. They moved slowly at first, matching tempo and rhythm. He laid back on the mattress, pulling her closer to him. Their limbs tangled together while they thrusted and gyrated. The couple's lips were fused in passionate and feverish kisses. Need, desire, and love were expressed in the affection, adding meaning to their moans. It didn't take long for their hips to speed up and their moans to become louder. The passion was overwhelming. It was going to consume them whole.

Nikita was so very close to the edge once more. Her breath was heavy and her movements were desperate. Michael changed the angle, burying deeper inside her. A few more hard thrusts like that and she was gone. She clenched around him, her fists holding onto him tightly. He soon chased after her into oblivion. They rode the high together, crashing down in one another's arms. After they had settled and cleaned themselves, the couple repeated their lazy kisses and touches from before. However, that time around, they whispered "I love yous" against the other's lips and skin. As they tenderly held one another in sated arms and considered another slower and more sensual round, the fire alarm in the kitchen chirped sharply. The couple glanced at each other in confusion- what was going on in the safehouse.

"Shit. Alex," Suddenly remembering the breakfast suggestion she had given the young woman, Nikita hurriedly scrambled out of bed. She yanked on the oversized tee-shirt that had been thrown to the ground, and raced out to the kitchen. Michael followed a few steps behind, having to stumble into a tangled pair of pants. The two arrived in the kitchen just as Ryan slammed a baking sheet atop a blazing frying pan and turned off the stove. The grease fire didn't take long to diminish. Birkhoff went to take care of the alarm once that was over. Despite his injuries, Sean rushed to Alex's side. She appeared startled and anxious. Whatever she had done was a complete accident.

"I'm so sorry. I thought I could make bacon," Alex felt the need to apologize once emotions had calmed. Her friends shrugged it off, helping her tidy up the mess. Fortunately, the grease fire was small and nobody had gotten hurt; it was okay. Through teamwork, the evidence of the accident was quick and painless to clean. Sean and Ryan took out pancake mix, eggs, and sausages to cook for everybody instead. Alex smiled in appreciation, focusing on something simple she could make- coffee and sliced fruit.

Before Michael and Nikita could return to their bedroom to pull on more clothing (preferably underwear) for breakfast, Birkhoff questioned them about their slow response time, "You guys are closest to the kitchen. You didn't smell smoke? Or even know that the princess was left unsupervised in the kitchen?"

"We were busy," Nikita replied blankly over Alex's defending "hey". The team studied the couple's appearance, noting their disheveled hair and clothing and their glowing skin. Varying degrees of realization, amusement, and embarrassment rippled through the group. The couple were left to their own devices, as the team forced themselves to pay attention to other things. Apparently saving the world and defeating an evil and corrupt black ops unit didn't keep the group of friends from adventures. They were going to have to be ready for anything. At least they were all happy and together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in season 3. Things get a little heated in more ways than one.

It was so goddamn hot in that motel room. Despite being one hundred degrees outside, inside was so much more stifling. The air-conditioning didn’t work, fans only pushed the hot air around, and there were four people sharing a tiny room that could barely fit two beds. They were suffering; it was worse than their recently completed mission. Michael had instructed Owen, Nikita, Sean, and Alex out in the field while he was stuck in the van. Although Owen received a concussion that landed him in the nearest hospital overnight (they had bugged it to watch over him), they were comfortable fighting bad guys and could claim whatever they did was a success. In the motel room, however, they were sweaty, miserable, and about to lash out at one another.

Nikita started it- kind of. Alex was sprawled out on one of the beds, long hair tied up and wearing only her underwear. She directed one of the small portable fans on herself in some kind of vain effort to cool down. Sweat still glistened across her skin however, trickling down her neck and chest. Sean and Michael, in just their shorts, were attempting to fix the A/C unit. They weren't getting anywhere, causing them to curse in frustration. Nikita crashed back into the room with a bucket of ice she stole from the machine down the hall. She was also in her underwear, substantially more comfortable walking around in that. She dumped the ice in the bathtub of the small bathroom and climbed right in. Sighing, she smiled at the chill cooling her bronze skin. 

“You couldn’t have shared,” Alex mumbled as she watched Nikita relax through the open door. She ignored her, taking an ice cube and trailing it across her heated body. Michael caught the action out of the corner of his eye and froze. Sean had to snap at him to force him to refocus on the A/C; he did so reluctantly. 

“We’re already sharing a room. Get your own ice,” Nikita didn’t bother glancing at Alex, her eyes had slipped closed in pleasure. It was the best reprieve she had gotten since stepping into that God forsaken room. Ryan was really trying to save as much of their spare funds as possible. So after they spent the majority of their hotel budget on paying off the doctors to keep Owen from the records, they had to stay at a cheap motel for the night. They had shared a living space before, but not one as confining as that one. And not one as insufferable. 

“And lay in it where?” Sweaty and miserable, Alex bit. Nikita simply shrugged- it wasn’t her problem. Although her eyes remained closed, she knew Michael had turned back around to stare at her. She ran the ice cube low on her abdomen and high on her impossibly long legs. He swallowed hard, becoming hot for an entirely different reason. Sean was ready to shout at him again, when Alex distracted him. She pushed off of the bed, groaning. As she stomped past him, he watched a bead of sweat slip down between her breasts; he was momentarily stunned. 

“Hey! Get out,” Shoving and kicking, Nikita screeched at Alex. The bathtub wasn’t even big enough for Nikita to completely lay in. With Alex crowding the space, she lost any semblance of peace she had. Alex didn’t care, content in the relief the ice brought. Nikita frustratingly kicked at her again, and tried to pool all the ice towards herself. She had only brought in a bucket, so most of the ice was starting to melt. She was more wet than cool by that point, the fact not escaping Michael’s notice. His prosthetic twitched against the A/C unit, breaking something with the grip.

“Are you serious? We were so close,” Sean turned on Michael, fuming. They weren’t close at all, yet he was entirely fed up with the situation. He couldn’t do anything to combat the heat of the room, and it was eating away at him. He would have continued to berate Michael, however screaming from the bathroom called for their attention. Alex had finally kicked Nikita back, which led to them fighting for control of the ice bath. It didn’t appear to be ending anytime soon. One of them was going to get hurt before either would give up the chance of being cold.

“Whoa, whoa. Stop,” Michael wrestled Nikita off of Alex. He held her close to him, yanking her out of the bathroom. Before Alex could use that to her advantage, Sean grabbed onto her as well. The women continued to seethe and struggle against the men; the heat had definitely gotten to them and boiled their blood. Not that Michael and Sean could disagree. They would much rather lash out in anger than relax too.

“I know it sucks. And if Michael hadn’t wrecked the unit…” Sean shifted blame. Alex had relaxed in his arms, but her body was still tense. He could feel her slicked, heated skin against his, and he had to pause before speaking. If she knew the effect she was having on him, she didn’t acknowledge it. Her blue eyes were trained on Nikita, glaring.

“I didn’t do shit. You were the one who couldn’t figure out a wrench,” Usually one to have his emotions in check, Michael eventually succumbed to the heat of the room. He could feel Nikita hold back her laughter, while she held her glare against Alex. He felt a lot of Nikita actually, his hands wrapped around her waist and her hips glued to his. Slightly moving against him, she knew exactly what her ice bath and proximity did to his senses. He took in a sharp breath, hoping the others wouldn’t notice, “But. Nikita and I can go to that hardware store we passed and get the part to repair it.”

“Be alone in the van with A/C? Uh, yeah,” It took Nikita a moment to register what Michael was suggesting. But once she did, she was all for it. She hopped into shorts, a tanktop, and sandals and practically ran out the door. Michael followed close behind, pulling on his own shoes and tee-shirt. They didn’t even breathe a goodbye to the others; they simply bolted.

“If they’re gonna have sex in the van, I hope to God they disinfect it afterwards,” Alex rolled her eyes. Despite how much warmer they had gotten, neither Alex nor Sean moved away from one another. He held her tightly against him, his arms wrapped around her. She placed her hands on his, lightly brushing his flushed skin. 

“Well at least they’ll be gone for a couple of hours,” Sean muttered against her ear. In an instant, their harsh feelings towards Michael and Nikita disappeared. Maybe because the two were out of the room, giving them space. Or, maybe because the couple became focused on a different sort of heat raising between them. Sean wasn’t going to lie; seeing Alex cool and content in the tub for a moment with revealing clothes and glistening skin, made his mouth dry and his mind numb. And having her so warm in his arms certainly wasn’t helping, “What do you want to do with our freetime?”

“Take a long cold shower,” Slipping from his hold, Alex teased. She smiled at him wickedly as she shed her underwear and started the shower, ignoring the ice cubes that remained in the tub. Sean could only stare at her. She laughed, and sauntered back over to him. While she removed his shorts and underwear, she placed a chaste kiss to his lips. He chased after her when they parted, making her smirk, “Or. Act on that look you’re giving me.”

“How ‘bout both?” Sean gently grabbed hold of her and kissed her once more. Lips fused fiercely, the two stumbled back into the shower. The cold water and lingering ice cubes were a great contrast to the heat of the motel room and their bodies. Although the size of the tub and the water pooled on the floor caused some problems, the couple continued to kiss each other thoroughly. There was no need to actually shower or wash, just feel one another so close. Hands roamed slicked bodies, grabbing and stroking. Mouths landed on wet skin, kissing and teasing. And bodies slid against each other, arousing and exciting.

Sean nipped and kissed Alex’s neck, his fingers tripping low on her abdomen. She placed a foot up on the edge of the bathtub, granting him better access. He took it and she moaned. He strummed her up higher while she grabbed hold of him and twisted and tugged. Their moans mixed with the pounding shower, creating their own kind of music. The couple worked each other up with talented hands and fingers. Kisses were sloppy as their breath became ragged. There wasn’t much more they could take of the caresses and touching and kissing. That didn’t abruptly stop them, however. They continued until Alex was about to burst and Sean pulled away panting, “Wait, wait, wait. Hold on.”

Alex moaned at the loss of him, yet she let him dash out of the bathroom. She was able to regain her composure, feeling the water cool her flushed skin (the ice had long ago melted). Sean soon returned to her, a condom in hand. Whereas he was unwrapping it, she questioned the appearance. She wasn’t complaining, just curious how he thought their mission would end, “You brought one?”

“Boy scout, remember,” Sean smirked. Alex doubled over in giggles, bringing him along with her. He kissed her gently and tenderly, and she returned the affection excitedly. The couple stumbled to find a position in the tub where they wouldn’t slip and fall. She braced herself against the wall with her arms, and propped her foot up on the edge again. He steadied himself with hands on her waist and sure feet. Both moaned when he entered inside her.

Moving slowly at first, Sean ensured they weren’t going to slip. Alex’s hips snapped against his, wanting to speed things along. He complied; their rhythm growing more tantalizing and tortuous. He kissed along her neck, and she risked imbalance by slipping a hand down between them. She touched herself, moaning and grinding wildly against him. He held tighter to her. His kisses turned into painted breath along her skin as he neared closer to the edge. The contrast of the cold water and hot breath shoved Alex over. She arched her back and moaned loudly. Sean was right behind her with a mutter of her name and a gasp.

Once they calmed their breathing and racing hearts, the couple worked together to turn off the shower, towel dry, and redress. Alex and Sean were substantially cooler and happier than before their shower fun. They joked and talked with each other, relaxing on the bed they had chosen for the night. Michael and Nikita returned about an hour later with a box fan (they had forgotten the part they needed for the A/C unit after their adventure in the van). They jimmied the window open, and stuck the fan on the sill. Cool breeze finally flowed into the motel room, and they all sighed in relief. They didn’t try to bite each other’s head off from then on. All were content and sated and happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 1x22 "Pandora". I read a poem by Mahmoud Darwish, and became obsessed.

They drove to a safehouse she kept outside of the city. It was their emergency place for when things got bad. And God did things go bad. But they were alive; they were safe. That was all that was important. They removed his tracker and stitched the wound closed, swapped a couple of cars while they traveled, and stuck to the backroads to ensure Division wasn’t following them. The two appeared to be in the clear for the moment. They could settle and relax for the night, or at the very least take the time to attend to their injuries.

Adrenaline gone, Nikita was stiff. Her broken ribs screamed and her head pounded. She tried to push past that, as she trudged into the house and turned on the lights. Michael was close behind her, searching for a place to hide the black box he stole. It was a significant victory for them. They had a black box and they stopped the attack on the CIA. However, nothing felt as though they had won. Ryan was going to prison. The loft was destroyed and raided. Percy was calling for blood. And Alex- Alex was lost. Their team had been battered and broken. There was nothing to celebrate. 

Nikita came to a stop in the bathroom, placing her arms on the sink to support herself as she doubled over. The drugs she had been injected with had run their course, but the cracked ribs continued to give her trouble. She understood that getting shot saved her life, yet she could’ve gone without the intense pain. Ice and ibuprofen should have done the trick. She’d just have to remove her top first. Pulling down the zipper of her jacket was the easy part. Moving her shoulders to take it off, not so much. Fortunately, Michael caught up to her in the bathroom with a first aid kit in hand.

“Hey, hey. I got you,” Michael gently stilled Nikita. He slowly removed her jacket and slipped his hands under her tanktop. She winced, brown eyes squeezing shut. He abruptly stopped, giving her a moment to settle her breathing. She couldn’t get a full gasp and the rapid shallowness only made the pain worse. In an attempt to fight it back, she grit her teeth and clenched her fists. He soothed her as best he could. He slid her hair out of its ponytail, massaging her scalp and kissing the top of her head. A light smile pulled at her lips. Her breathing evened and she was able to open her eyes. Once she did, she spotted deep bruising along his wrist. 

“What happened?” Nikita managed to take his hand in hers and studied the abrasions with a concerned gaze. Sighing, Michael explained Percy discovering him as a mole and chaining him up in Division. His story wasn’t as dramatic as hers (Birkhoff had let him escape and decrypted the box for them), he didn’t want to focus on it. However, it caught her attention long enough for him to pull off her tanktop. He gave her a moment to recover before moving on to her sports bra. She took the pause to tenderly kiss his injury. As soon as her ribs were taken care of, she’d attend to him. He deserved the same treatment she received.

Michael hurriedly wrapped Nikita’s ribs with an Ace bandage after taking off her bra. The pressure and stabilization would help with swelling. She stayed still the entire time, not willing to move and disturb his movements. She also didn’t think she could move much. Ignoring the pain of cracked ribs only worked when her adrenaline spiked. Since she was finally able to rest, her actions had caught up to her. Michael smoothed the bandage tenderly, trying to express as much care as he could through his touch, “I think there’s some ice.”

“No. You first,” Nikita gently grabbed his injured hand. She took Neosporin and gauze from the first aid kit, and applied them to the skin that had been rubbed raw. Her movements were slow and stiff, yet she was able to patch him up without difficulty. She pressed a kiss to his wrist for added measure, and he smiled. He drew her into a light embrace, placing yet another kiss to her crown. Despite her discomfort, she canted closer to him. His shirt was wrinkled and dirty, but she didn’t care at the moment. She simply wanted to be held in his arms, “There should be clothes in the bedroom for later.”

“How bout now, and I get you that ice,” Not letting go of her, Michael suggested. Nikita nodded, mostly because the chill of the room was affecting her exposed chest. He gathered her clothes and helped her shuffle to the bedroom. The clothing options were sparse, but it had to do in a pinch. She pulled out one of his button downs she could comfortably slip on for the night, while he settled on sweats. Although he tried to help her change, she waved him off- she’d be fine, he just needed to get the ice. He was reluctant, but followed her wishes.

When he returned, the shirt was partially buttoned and her boots and pants were off. She was having trouble with her socks, however. Michael handed her the icepack, urging her to sit on the bed. Nikita did so gently. He removed her socks and began to massage her tired feet. One of her hands pressed the ice to her side, the other combed through his dark hair. She made him connect his green eyes with her brown, speaking softly, “You can take care of yourself too.”

Tears instantly welled in his green eyes. With everything that happened that day, neither had had a moment to process anything. There were a lot of thoughts and feelings left unsaid and unaddressed. All of those crashed into Michael in that second. He had been chained up in that cell, unable to help Nikita when she needed him. She had been shot (and sort of killed if Division believed that to be true), and left alone out there. He wasn’t able to be there for her. He could’ve lost her- he thought he had. Nikita pulled him into her, ignoring pain and discomfort. She held onto him tightly, and assured him she was there with gentle words and tender touches. Choking back tears, he could barely talk. But he had to try for her, “You were dead.”

Nikita just nodded. She explained what had happened with Alex and Ryan, and that being ‘dead’ saved a lot of people from Division. The statement was true, yet that didn’t mean that Michael had to like it. Conscious of both of their injuries, he clung to her as tightly as possible. He attempted not to cry, however having her in his arms and breathing her in was just too much. The tears flowed at the relief that she was safe and sound. He could feel her crying as well; the fear of Alex shooting her and leaving, and not knowing what was happening to Michael inside Division finally overwhelmed her. The couple comforted one another. Their bodies were as close as they could possibly be (she threw the ice across the room so there was nothing between them). 

At some point, the two kissed. It was more desperate than anything else. Nikita was frantic when she gripped Michael’s shirt and yanked him on top of her. She ripped at buttons, needing to feel his skin against hers. Too many close calls and too much time apart was eating away at her. She wanted to put the past behind her and focus on the present. She had to know that she was there with him. Michael returned the affection. He laid Nikita comfortably against the pillows, his hands traveling along her body. The feel of her so alive overcame his frayed senses, and he began to ease.

Her shoving at his shoulders caught his attention, and he rapidly tore off his shirt. While she started work on his belt, he popped open the buttons of her shirt. Michael worshiped her exposed skin with kisses, and Nikita sighed. She unclasped his belt, fumbling with the fly of his pants. He didn’t help as he distracted her with urgent kisses on her neck and collarbone. A moan escaped her full lips, hips reaching up to brush against his. Shifting so that he was settled between her legs, he answered her silent plea. His heated breath, fevered kisses, and whispered devotion painted her bronze skin, “They asked ‘do you love her to death?’ I said ‘speak of her over my grave and watch how she brings me back to life’.”

“What?” Although he spoke between the kisses he trailed along her chest and breasts, Nikita was captivated by every holy word. Her fingers ceased their frantic need to tear away his pants. Instead, they reached to tug lightly at his hair. Michael’s green eyes were alight with love and awe as he looked at her. Her heart stopped, so did her breath. All she could do was hope that the same warmth reflected in her brown eyes. 

“It’s a Darwish poem. I just, uh, thought it was fitting,” Michael replied sheepishly. His self-consciousness was immediately dispelled when she kissed him passionately. Words were never easy for Nikita. They often got trapped in her throat and hid away in fear. But action, she was great at action. Her lips fused against his poured out every ounce of love she felt for him. She gripped at his strong biceps, tugging him closer to her despite her cracked ribs. He steadied her with gentle hands on her waist.

The poem never seemed so right before. Michael had felt himself dying in that cell when Birkhoff told him she was dead. All the light and hope in the world disappeared with Nikita gone. He was a broken shell of himself, attempting to continue their fight for her, until he heard her name again. She was alive; he heard her voice on the coms, and saw her standing outside the loft. Since she was in his arms, he could breathe easily again. 

Nikita’s need for Michael to remove his pants and boxers called to him. He rolled over and threw off the clothes, along with his shoes and socks. She slipped her arms out of the shirt and shoved it away from her. As she arched her back to remove her underwear, however, her ribs screamed. Biting back a shout and wincing, she fell against the mattress. He was quick to her aid, brushing wild dark hair out of her face, “Whoa, hey. Slow down.”

“No,” Nikita managed to spit out. She forced herself into a sitting position. Michael reached out to support her, but she pushed his hands away to crash into his lips. She didn’t care about injuries or past events; she just wanted him. Her hands were needy, as they caressed his heated skin and trailed along the defined lines of his muscular back. Soon, her mouth left his lips to trace patterns along his jaw and neck. 

“Nikita,” Michael husked. Although he enjoyed what she was doing, he didn’t want her hurting herself as she did it. His smoky voice made her smirk and rock her hips forwards. Their hips were so close to touching, he twitched and she moaned. However, he stopped her before she could close the distance between them. She whined in protest, but he didn’t relent. He kissed her tenderly, fingers lightly skimming under her breasts. He was trying to get her to slow. They had all the time in the world together. 

“Michael. I love you,” Fidgeting in his hold, Nikita protested. She was wet and wanting, and she didn’t have the patience to wait any longer. What was the point of all the time in the world if they couldn’t get a jump on it immediately. She grabbed him and twisted and pulled. He gasped, and his fingers finally entered where she wanted him most. Their lips met once more while they moaned, breathing each other’s names. 

“I love you,” Eventually, Michael whispered against her lips. He pulled away from her, and smoothed the bandage covering her ribs and the one covering the stitches of his removed tracker. It was silent, but his meaning was clear; they’d move slow. If either of them were in pain, they’d stop and reassess. Nikita nodded, wrapping her limbs around him and drawing him in for a long, languid kiss. Tenderly, he laid her on the mattress and removed the underwear that had tangled on her impossibly long legs. Neither broke their kiss or the closeness of their bodies.

Michael did have to separate from her to get a condom they figured was in the bathroom, though. Nikita stared after him, a lighthearted and freeing smile blooming across her features. He caught the look when he returned, and he flashed his own bright grin. The couple collapsed into giggles. After ragged emotions and a seemingly never ending day, what else were they supposed to do. Michael rejoined Nikita on the bed, the kisses he gave her full of laughter. She held onto him beaming as brilliantly as ever.

Protection rolled into place, he slowly entered inside her. Both gasped and moaned, and fought off the need to rush. The couple established a tantalizing rhythm that didn’t irritate any of their injuries. Whereas her hands traveled along his skin with tender caresses, his lips mapped her body with loving kisses. They moved as one, hearts striking the same beat. Moans and panted breath set the music to which their bodies danced to. Michael and Nikita were entrapped in their own kind of intimate bubble, one that could never be burst.

While they kissed, caressed, and moved, they smiled, giggled, and moaned. The couple worshiped each other, and expressed all of the love in their hearts. Nikita was the first to reach her peak, talented fingers and thrusts sending her over the edge. She mumbled his name on a moan like a prayer. Close behind her, Michael chased after her high. He smeared a sloppy kiss to her jaw, her name escaping past his lips like the holy word that it was. After calming, he attempted not to collapse right on top of her. Instead, he flopped over on his back. She instantly tucked herself into his side. They needed to clean up and redress before they slept (they also needed to discuss what they were going to do, since they were both running from Division with a stolen black box), yet they were content just being in one another’s arms. 

The even rise and fall of each other’s chest lulled them into a relaxed doze. Michael tightened his arm around Nikita, kissing the top of her head. It was barely loud enough to be a whisper, however, he spoke his plea in the silenced air around them, begging her to hear, “Don’t go, ever.”

“You’re stuck with me forever,” Nikita breathed, holding tightly to Michael as she succumbed to her exhaustion. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in season 3. Just some guy talk. Rated M because of the topic of conversation and the innuendos.

“Is that a hickey?” Birkhoff questioned, spotting the light mark on Michael’s neck. The agent tried to cover it with the collar of his dress shirt, but it was of no use. Once the nerd got closer, he could see exactly what it was. 

“No,” Michael denied the fact anyway. Nikita had most definitely given him a hickey the night before. They were rough, needy, and desperate. A mission had left them hollowed, and they had to feel one another come alive in their hands. If that resulted in bruises, scratches, and sore limbs, then so be it. At least they were alive and together.

Despite the gruff tone, Birkhoff smirked. Any chance to taunt the ever so serious Michael, he’d take instantly. The fact that they were in ops with others didn’t matter to him, “A hickey from Nikki. Nice.”

“It’s a bruise,” Which wasn’t a complete lie. Hickeys could technically be defined as one. And taking their latest mission into account, calling the mark a bruise was a solid excuse. 

If only Birkhoff believed Michael, “Oh, sure. So if I look at Nikki’s neck, she’s not gonna have any?”

Michael couldn’t stop his green eyes from glancing at his faincée across the room. If Nikita had a hickey it wouldn’t have been on her neck. It most definitely would’ve been on her collarbone or on the inside of her thigh. Just thinking about their activities from the night before turned his gaze heated. She caught him staring, and as if she was reading his mind she winked. He had to clear his throat before answering, “Why would I discuss my sex life with you?”

“So it is a hickey,” The downside of working together for years, was that Michael, Nikita, and Birkhoff knew each other too well. The nerd could call the two agents out on their bullshit, and vice versa. Hiding anything from one another was almost impossible. Birkhoff was able to catch the look Michael and Nikita shared, and instantly knew what was going on.

Luckily, Sean joined the men’s conversation. Michael didn’t have to come up with another thin excuse. The Seal had his own comment to make, “Like you’ve ever had one to know what it looks like.”

“You’re right. I’ve never had a hickey. But I sure have given plenty,” Birkhoff’s eyebrows danced with the innuendo, making the other two groan. Poor Alex had walked over to the men’s workstation at that moment to grab a flashdrive. But after hearing the nerd, she quickly ran off gagging in disgust. 

Whereas Birkhoff rolled his eyes, Michael and Sean bit back laughter, “How did you manage to do that online?”

“I have a girlfriend now. Besides, I don’t remember you getting any inside Division either, Mikey,” Birkhoff defended the online dates he used to have. After meeting Sonya, he had stopped engaging in the activity. She made him feel a lot more things than he ever had with his cyber dates; she also challenged him in fun and interesting ways. He was ecstatic that they were back together. 

On Alex’s behest, Nikita went to the men’s workstation to grab the flashdrive instead. She heard the rebuttal, and smirked, “He almost did. But he cockblocked himself.”

“Ignore her,” Not willing to delve into that story, Michael huffed. Nikita laughed to herself as she left. Birkhoff chuckled as well. He should’ve expected a steamy situation to stir between them while they were both in Division. They practically had sex whenever they sparred. Of course they stumbled into a situation Michael had to shut down. 

Sean, however, was a bit confused. He always seemed to be once they vaguely mentioned past Division things. He had never fully got a grasp on that organization, “What kinda missions did you have?”

“Honestly. With Nikita you never know,” Michael found himself glancing over at her again. Even across ops she read his mind once more, her brown eyes gazing back. They shared a loving smile, then returned to their individual work and conversations. 

“I’m just glad we don’t share a safehouse anymore,” Birkhoff shuddered. The things he had walked in on and heard had gotten him to blush- him. That couple was simply too much. 

“No shame?” Sean laughed. He didn’t necessarily live at the safehouse, but he had spent enough time there to learn that much. The team certainly was a lot closer and more comfortable with each other than most. 

Michael rolled his eyes. Birkhoff and Sean were just as bad as he was, “We overheard your whatever conversations online. And I remember you and Alex calling the other day about hot peppers and…”

“Alright, alright. We all have no boundaries,” Immediately, Sean interrupted. He didn’t want to relive the story of having sex after cutting hot peppers, especially in front of Birkhoff. He and Alex would never hear the end of it if he found out. Hell, they were already constantly teased by Nikita over it. 

“So hot peppers and hickeys. You guys getting freaky?” Birkhoff was not one to be easily deterred, despite the glare Michael was shooting at him. 

“No freaky nerd shit for you guys?” Sean attempted to retaliate. It backfired, however. 

Birkhoff began to say something to prove the assumption correct. But Michael was shaking his head vehemently, “No. No. We’re not doing that.”

“You’re the one with a hickey.”

“It’s not a… whatever,” There was no point in fighting it. The nerd and Seal were going to contradict the agent no matter what. He might as well just move on with his day, and try to actually get some work done. 

“You give up that quickly in bed?” Birkhoff just had to keep digging in. While Michael sighed, Sean laughed. It was probably payback from sharing a safehouse. Yet it wasn’t his fault the nerd was subject to his and Nikita’s bedroom activities. He should’ve gotten a place with thicker walls. Or at least left them alone; he knew the couple couldn’t keep their hands off of one another, especially after tough missions. 

“Hey, man. Navy men aren’t supposed to get tired,” Adding onto the taunting, Sean flashed a smug grin. That was a lot more fun than whatever he had been doing. 

“Fuck off. Both of you.”

“This is a place of work,” Birkhoff argued, holding back a laugh. Over the years, Michael’s glares had lost their powers. Sometimes he could still intimidate him. But in moments like that one, it was of no use. 

“Hasn’t stopped any of us before,” Michael just decided to go with it. He had his own ammunition to fire back at Sean and Birkhoff. 

“Those recruit beds aren’t the best size though,” Complaining, Sean remembered some awkward moments on the small cot-like beds. There was a lot of pausing and shifting to ensure no one fell off as they had their fun. 

On the other hand, Michael had much more pleasant memories of recruit beds. The bed he and Nikita shared for their first few months together was that size, after all. Sure, there was some falling off. But that just made it a lot more adventurous, “You can make it work.”

“The truly determined make anything work,” Birkhoff agreed as he thought about his own sexy times in the underground bunker that was Division. 

“I’m determined,” The Seal refuted sharply. 

“Then how come it took you so long to get a girlfriend?” They had all witnessed Sean and Alex flirting for months. He had even asked her out, yet it didn’t appear to have gone anywhere until recently. If Michael’s stubborn ass and Birkhoff’s nerdiness still managed to make relationships work, so could he. 

Indicating to the work going on around them, Sean rolled his hazel eyes, “Uh. This whole war we’re raging.”

“So. You just gotta go for it,” Michael advised, shrugging. It took him a while to follow that advice. When he did, though, it was the best decision of his life. 

“That how you got a hickey?” Birkhoff was not going to give up until he heard the truth. 

He thought he could move forward, but Michael ended up crumbling, “For the last time, it’s not a hickey.”

“Yeah it is,” With a sudden kiss on her fiancé’s cheek, Nikita interrupted the men’s conversation again. She dropped the flashdrive back where it was, and dared Michael to contradict her. He couldn’t. Birkhoff and Sean laughed at the admission, proud to have been proven right. The agent could only sigh. There was never a dull moment with her. Yet he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in early season 2. I kept implying people have walked in on Michael and Nikita, I had to write it. Also, Michael thought Nikita was pregnant in early season 2 so they probably weren't as careful as they should've been. Also also, I read a lot of Wonder Woman comics recently and there's a lot of Diana and Steve interactions that remind me of Mikita.

“This is seriously ruining my dinner plans,” Nikita grumbled, flipping a rival agent onto the ground and kicking them unconscious. The op they had had in mind didn’t involve an all out brawl with their targets. But when did anything go as they planned. Nikita and Michael were handling themselves well, but it was taking up more time than she would’ve liked. She wanted to go home and have some kind of date night with her boyfriend. Apparently that was too much to ask for in the superspy life. 

“You made plans?” Michael wondered with that half-smile of his. He disarmed another agent, and used their own weapon to pistol whip them. His and Nikita’s ‘dates’ were typically spur of the moment whenever they had rare freetime. They couldn’t necessarily have the normal night outs other couples had, given the fact that they were high value targets. Yet the two still managed to make their time together as romantic as possible, even if they were simply walking along the street hand in hand. 

“Yeah, you know. Homemade meal with some wine, followed by flirting, light touching, and sexual tension,” Nikita winked. She and Michael relied on and used each other’s skills to take care of the remainder of the enemy agents. They were always a fearsome sight to behold; their fighting ability was unparalleled. However, when the two fought as a team, they were extraordinary. No one could touch them. That fact became even more true once they cemented their powerful relationship. Michael and Nikita could read one another's minds in an instant, anticipate the other’s moves before they made them, and were fiercely protective. No one could beat them. 

“I love those plans,” After the last of the agents was down for the count, Michael pulled Nikita in closer to himself. They had a moment before they had to run out of there with the intel they had gathered. It was long enough for them to catch their breath and assure that they were alright. Their bodies close together, hot and panting, caused some ideas to float through the couple’s minds. They were definitely on the same page about a date night once they returned to the safehouse. They had to celebrate their win somehow.

“Bet you do,” Smacking Michael playfully on the ass, Nikita slipped from his hold. He followed after her, not letting her get far from him. They didn’t stick to their plans- well, the meal and wine part anyway. The second they got back to the safehouse, their lips were feverishly fused together. As they were traveling back from their mission, Birkhoff informed them that he was going to be gone. He had some errands to run, so the two shouldn’t expect to see him for a while. The couple had the whole house to themselves. There was no way they would take that for granted.

Bags were dropped by the front door, as well as jackets. Nikita’s hair tie was even thrown to the floor, while Michael slipped his fingers through her dark hair. They were eagerly ripping at clothing in a race to see who could get the other undressed first. The progress was awkward and sloppy, their lips not wanting to separate. They were also attempting to walk towards their bedroom, or any place where they could stop and appropriately devour one another. She ended up pulling him into the kitchen as she yanked at his belt. And he tossed her onto the counter to take off her boots.

It was a struggle to rip them off of her feet, one that she giggled at him for. But he didn’t care. If he got her boots off, then next could be her pants; that was his main goal. Nikita stilled Michael the second her shoes were gone, however. She pulled him in by his belt loops, wrapping her legs around his hips. Both had lost their shirts already, so their hands were able to explore bare skin. Fingers traced defined muscles and dipped low into waistbands. Michael’s lips finally left hers to nip at her jaw and her neck. Nikita’s hips rolled, a breathy moan escaping her, “We should probably start making dinner. We’re already in the kitchen.”

Chuckling, Michael reached into the cabinet above Nikita. His lips never left her neck, and she began to unbutton his jeans. If they ended up making a simple meal naked, then so be it. Neither of them were picky eaters. But their dinner was quickly forgotten when she shoved his pants off of his hips. He abandoned his absentminded search for food in the cabinet, and slipped her sports bra over her head. Their lips passionately locked once more, returning to their feverish pace. She tugged him closer somehow, her hips moving to meet him. She could feel him hot and hard through his underwear, and she moaned.

Michael was more focused on her breasts, however. He massaged and teased, encouraged by her moans of pleasure. Nikita shifted to wiggle out of her jeans. She used her legs wrapped around him as leverage, causing their hips to snap together forcefully. All thoughts of taking their time went out the window. They were going to have their way with one another immediately.

The first step was taking off the rest of their clothes. That was easy; greedy hands tore at pants, underwear, socks and shoes. The next step made them leave the kitchen. Michael effortlessly lifted Nikita in his arms, and stumbled around their clothes littering the floor. She wasn’t helping as her hips moved of their own accord. She was ready for him, wet and hot. He knew, and he twitched. The couple ended up crashing into the wall, but that didn’t stop them. Hands continued to tease and caress, and mouths nipped and kissed. Heated moans filled the air around them, so did the whisper of each other’s name.

Having enough, Michael attempted to continue the trek to the bedroom. Nikita had other ideas. Her hips thrusted against his, the movement driving them both insane. He lost his balance for a second, and they fell onto the couch. Really, she fell on the couch and he fell to his knees. But the couple didn’t care about technicalities. As long as they were as close as possible and kissing thoroughly, then what was the point.

Nikita hurriedly yanked at Michael to join her on the cushions. He did so willingly. It was a bit awkward finding a great position on the couch. But they settled with her in his lap, limbs wrapped tightly around one another. The two were so caught up in each other and their intense need to feel that everything else disappeared from their minds; it was all about them. She slid down atop him, and they gasped and moaned. They moved nearly as one, hips connecting sharply. The rhythm was quick and a bit rushed. Their frenzied kisses were evident of that.

Honestly, the mission was probably to blame for the couple’s intenseness. Something about kicking ass together excited them. Maybe it was the fact that they were so insync- that despite everything they knew one another better than anyone else. Or maybe the fact that they had made it out of the op unscathed drove them to each other’s arms; they had to prove how alive they actually were.

With one hand paying special attention to her breasts, Michael placed the other between them. Talented fingers began to string her up higher. Nikita cursed, and bit his lip. Pressing her hands into his shoulders, she increased their tortuous rhythm. He matched her thrust for thrust. Their kisses grew sloppy and were a mere press of their lips together while they panted and moaned. Encouraging ‘right theres’ and enthusiastic ‘yeses’ were muttered between the couple. They slipped out after their moans and matched the pulse of their movements.

A tender touch to Nikita’s cheek had her brown eyes snapping open. Michael’s green eyes were staring at her with every ounce of love and adoration his heart held for her. She hoped her own love reflected back, as she drew him in for a loving and emotional kiss. The contrast of the sweet and soft kiss and rough and hard thrusts pushed them both over the edge. Moans were loud and curses flew. They rode their ecstasy together, holding to each other tightly. 

“Guess your dinner plans did get ruined,” When he was finally able to catch his breath and calm his racing heart, Michael flashed a crooked grin. Nikita giggled, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Neither had moved from their position. She was still in his lap, and their arms and legs were still tangled. They didn’t mind. They were warm and sated and in no need to go anywhere. They were content to remain in the embrace. 

“Who says we can’t fuel up before round two?” Rolling her hips, Nikita smirked. Michael kissed the expression off of her lips, repositioning them against the cushions. While they kissed, the couple contemplated just skipping dinner completely. They could eat when they were starving, and when they couldn’t move anymore. Urgent hands and mouths were far more important. 

Birkhoff almost fell when he entered his house (then a safehouse because of those two jackasses and their crusade they dragged him into). Mission bags were abandoned in front of the door, and t-shirts and a belt were haphazardly thrown around. Nikita and Michael had no respect for their shared space. He heard noises from the living room, and went to berate the couple. If they wanted him to help them, they better start realizing it wasn’t just the two of them anymore- they were a team. Unfortunately, the sight on the couch was not what Birkhoff was expecting. He rapidly turned away, screeching, “Holy shit!”

At hearing the nerd’s voice, Nikita fell off of Michael. To say she was shocked that he was there would’ve been an understatement. But she didn’t have time to process her surprise. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, and tried her best to cover herself with it. Her boyfriend took a second longer to register what was happening. Once he did, he covered himself with a pillow and attempted to melt into the sofa. Normally not one for embarrassment, her cheeks burned bright red, “Birkhoff! You were supposed to be gone.”

“I… uh… disinfectant… bleach my eyes…” Instead of explaining that the errands didn’t take as long as he had thought, Birkhoff simply left the room. Teasing them about their relationship was one thing. Seeing it- seeing it made him want to die of awkwardness. Michael and Nikita were his best friends, he didn’t need to witness them doing that. No. No way. That was too much. 

Agreeing with the nerd, Michael buried his head in his hands. They should’ve been more careful. The safehouse was going to be embarrassing and awkward to walk around for a long while. There was no coming back from what happened. Especially since it took him so long to notice anything was amiss, “I think we need to run away.”

“That diner down the road?” Nikita suggested. They’d be gone long enough for them all to recover, and for the couple to eat like they kept saying they would. Michael agreed. After ensuring Birkhoff wasn’t going to walk in on them again, they dashed to their bedroom to get dressed; they also quickly picked up the clothes they had left in the kitchen and entryway. The two would clean the couch and living room when they returned. For the moment however, they just had to get out of there. Living as a team sure was going to be an adventure.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between seasons 2 and 3. Birkhoff owed Sonya for playing her throughout season 2.

The computer techs decided to work at home that day. Birkhoff was tired of constantly being around the team. Until they could find suitable apartments, they were all still at Ryan’s safehouse together. And going back to the basement that was Division everyday wasn’t helping. Sonya came up with the idea of working from her place instead. Honestly, anywhere there was a computer the two of them could do what they needed to. She also wanted to spend more alone time with her new boyfriend. It was difficult to find some peace and quiet, despite the fact that they were only doing clean up duty. And it would be good for the two of them to interact without a fight going on.

Both were in comfortable clothes and lounged on the couch. It was a tad awkward at first, hacking in the same place as someone else. However, they soon got used to one another. The two were even able to help each other and talk through their problems. At the moment, Birkhoff and Sonya were attempting to find locations on the Division agents that hadn’t accepted the recall order yet. Sonya thought she had an idea on how they could achieve that. She simply needed Birkhoff to help her with the details, “What about that reverse trace you can do?”

“What?” Birkhoff glanced at her in confusion. He had done reverse pings and such. But he couldn’t back track an agent’s tracker if it was offline. If that were the case, half the trouble they had gotten into wouldn’t have occurred. Maybe he should start working on that. He had already started that project, after all. It was as good a time as any to complete it.

“You know, take their last known location and hack through the signal jam,” Sonya attempted to elaborate. She swore Birkhoff had called her once to assist the team with that hack. She even had to dig through his complicated collection of files. That was a complicated task by itself; the fact that he never explained how he did the hack only added to her confusion. But they were finally on the same team then. He could tell her everything she wanted to know, “You did that to find Percy.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. Uh. That was all a lie,” Sheepishly, Birkhoff placed his laptop on the coffee table. He quickly explained how it was all Nikita’s idea. They needed a way to trick Carla so they could actually trace her burner phone to find Percy. A half truth like his unfinished project was the best way to pull it off. It was nothing against Sonya. In fact, she helped put it all together. She was crucial to their team before she was even an official member. 

Although Sonya understood why Birkhoff had done what he did, she shot him a glare. It made him stutter as he explained, and she had to bite back a chuckle. She put her laptop away, entirely focused on the new subject. Whether that subject was listening to him tell her everything he had used her hacking talents for, or simply messing with him, she wasn’t sure. Either way, when he finished, she lifted an eyebrow and regarded him with steely brown eyes, “I can’t believe you played me.”

“Part of the job,” It wasn’t his best excuse, but Birkhoff added a sense of charm to it anyway. Sonya wasn’t able to hold her irritation for long. She collapsed in giggles, bringing him along with her. There was no need to feel hurt over past transgressions; they had been on opposing sides of a war. Then, they were together and in more ways than one. The two could repent and move on- face the ever so bright future ahead of them. 

“You owe me now. Or I’ll duct tape you to a rocking horse,” Getting to her feet, Sonya leveled the empty threat. Birkhoff glanced up at her in shock. She laughed all over again, and definitely at his expense that time. Nikita one upping him was hilarious to everyone but him. Which gave her plenty of things to tease him with. Well, enough to get him to follow her to the bedroom at least. 

And he did, attempting to defend himself the entire way. Sonya pretended not to listen. She was serious about being owed. However, she didn’t need apologies or anything like that. After spending all day with Birkhoff, she wanted to have some fun. It took him a moment to understand what she was getting at, though. He continued to stand his ground, “That’s not fair.”

“Then come make it up to me,” Grinning wickedly, Sonya pulled Birkhoff into her arms. Everything made sense to her boyfriend as she kissed him. He returned the affection, his hands beginning to roam her lithe body. She walked them backyards until she stumbled and fell onto the bed. Not easily deterred, she tugged on his tee to make him follow after. He obeyed the command without any disagreement. 

“As you wish,” Murmuring against her lips, Birkhoff promised. Hands and mouths wandered, eliciting sighs and moans. Whatever they were working on didn’t matter anymore; it was all about each other’s pleasure then. Or more specifically, Sonya’s. She was going to receive everything she deserved, as he slipped off her tanktop and unhooked her bra. He paid special attention to her breasts, massaging, teasing, and nipping. Her hands yanked at his tee and began to push at his pants. But his mouth and hands traveled lower on her cocoa skin, delightfully distracting her. 

Sonya’s jeans and underwear were easy to peel off. She even helped, lifting her hips and shoving at the fabric. Her eagerness excited Birkhoff. He kissed his way up her leg while his hands moved to continue playing with her breasts. She moaned and writhed in response. She opened her legs to him, a silent invitation to meet her where she wanted him most. He accepted it greedily. Under the work of his kissing and stroking mouth and tongue, she nearly screamed. Her fingers clutched in his hair, and breathy moans escaped past her lips. Eventually, she reached her peak and crashed back to Earth hard. He never stopped, not until she gently nudged him away, “Are my debts repaid?”

“You talk too much,” With rushed movements, Sonya kissed that smug look off of Birkhoff’s face. He chuckled in affection. But the roll of her hips against his shut him up. She flipped him onto his back, straddling his lap and working at his belt. He didn’t hesitate before helping her. He even ripped off his boxers as she slid down his jeans. Wrapping her tightly in his arms, the couple resumed their passionate and thorough kissing. Their hips begged for contact, but they denied themselves. Kissing and feeling one another was far more important.

Soon, the couple couldn’t take it any longer. Birkhoff scrambled for a condom from the bedside table, and Sonya helped him roll it on. When she settled onto him, both gasped. Being connected like that felt so good, they could barely take it. Their rhythm wasn’t slow, yet it also wasn’t rushed. It was a pace that set them both on fire, and had them grabbing hold of one another securely. Moans and encouraging words drove the two higher and higher into oblivion. Talented fingers did as well, touching and stroking at just the right moments. She succumbed to bliss first, with him shortly after. He had learned that day he’d always be willing to follow wherever she led.

After taking a second to come down from her high, Sonya collapsed atop of Birkhoff. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing and playing with her curled hair. She joined him in his joy, her fingers gently tracing his bicep. Working on the same team definitely had its perks. Not only could they combine their hacking talents, but they could also lay in one another’s arms and kiss languidly. Starting a new and exciting relationship had to have been the best part about finally destroying Division. The two could be together and have a happily ever after. There was nothing that could ruin that for them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU for early season 1. What if Mikita acted on all that tension.

Why did kissing Michael feel so fucking good. Nikita was supposed to be angry with him. He had hurt her time and time again. But God, kissing him set her aflame in ways she couldn't begin to comprehend. She hated it. She loved it. She was furious with him. They weren't even supposed to be doing that. They weren't supposed to be backed into a secluded corner, kissing each other so fiercely. The two were on opposing missions. While she was ruining a Division operation, he was ordered to kill her. Like he could ever harm her. But the attempt to follow the orders was there. He was more loyal to that hellhole than to her.

And Nikita was pissed as all fucking hell about that. It made her stalk after Michael when she caught sight of him across the ballroom; he was going to feel her wrath. He yanked her into his arms instead. His grip was ironclad- she couldn't break free. She couldn't fight him either, not with civilians surrounding them. She wouldn't put them in danger. He also hadn't radioed for backup yet, and she needed to keep her low profile. The two weren't doing a very good job of that, however. They were on the crowded dance floor, struggling for the upperhand. To observers they could have been dancing to the orchestral music. In reality, they were taunting and snarling and attempting to hurt each other more than they already had.

"Let me go, Michael. Now," Nikita bared her teeth in warning. Michael had to let go of her- out of his arms, out of his life- or else. His green eyes just glared down at her, unflinching. She stomped her sharp high heel harshly onto his foot, but that only made him pull her flush against him. The breathy gasp tore out of her throat without her permission. She could feel the inviting warmth of his body and every tantalizing curve of his defined muscles. Although his expression remained stern and irritated (and hid the pain he felt in his foot), his gaze lightened. He could feel every inch of her as well.

"Stay away from this, Nikita," Michael seethed the order. However, Nikita could hear the anxiousness in his voice. He wanted her far away from the op- from her war against Division. He didn't want her to get hurt. She fought the urge to laugh in his face. He said he couldn't protect her anymore, that the crusade was going to kill her and he wouldn't be able to watch. And yet, he still worked with Percy. She understood his need for revenge (God, did she understand that) and she understood his need to protect the recruits (they were innocents in all of that, and Alex was among them). But his need to see her safe appeared to outweigh all of that. So why the hell was he not following her across the world.

She shoved aside his tuxedo jacket, and dug her nails into the fabric of his crisp dress shirt. He showed his pain that time, hissing as she clutched him with all of her might. Nikita took over the lead of their 'dance'. She maneuvered them away from the dance floor and towards the ballroom exit. Michael fought for control, his hands gripping her waist tightly. However, she still managed to shove the both of them into a hidden hallway. They could attack each other then, there were no prying eyes. Yet they didn't. Instead, he pushed her up against the wall. She didn't let the impact stun her for long. She pushed back, and his shoulders pressed into a secluded corner. He had pulled her with him, and they continued to feel too much of each other.

Her brown eyes betrayed her by staring at his parted lips. She should've been watching out for a move against her; she couldn't afford to be distracted. However, she was inexplicably drawn to him. Nikita couldn't tear her eyes or body away from Michael. And he didn't seem to be able to pull away from her either. Slowly, almost with hesitation, he pressed his forehead against hers. Their noses brushed when she canted forward to meet him. No one knew who initiated it, or who deepened it in a second. But their lips were on each other's, locked in a searing kiss.

Hands started to roam everywhere. His appeared to be afraid to touch her, as though he thought she might slip from his grasp at any minute. Yet hers were greedy. Nikita attempted to have him as close to her as possible. She tugged at his clothing and wrapped her arms tightly around him. When he realized she was never going anywhere, Michael made a grab for her impossibly long legs. Effortlessly, he lifted her and settled her back against the wall. Her fingers gripped his neck and short brown hair, while her legs slipped around his hips. His hands massaged at her lower back and thighs, possibly even caressing. Their mouths didn't separate for long. Breaths came in heavy pants between intense, feverish kisses. Since they had one another, it was going to take a higher power to break them apart.

Which was incredibly stupid on both of their parts. The two were going to get caught at any second. Once they did, they'd both be killed. Were they really willing to lay down their lives for one another like that- risk it all for a stolen kiss. Apparently they were. There was a door leading to a supply closet close at hand. Without a glance, Nikita twisted the knob and threw it open. Michael carried her inside. Her body was used to slam the door shut. He held her against it, kissing her fiercely. She rolled her hips involuntarily. It felt so good, she did it again on purpose. The two moaned hotly.

Michael couldn't hold Nikita up much longer. His hips kept trying to thrust into hers, making him lose stability. She wasn't helping as she moved her lithe body so tantalizingly against his. He was able to set her on top of a sturdy enough shelf, just in time for her to frantically untuck his shirt and rip at his fly. Copying her frenzy, he pushed the fabric of her dress up her thighs. The whole expanse of her bronze, toned legs was available for him to explore. He didn't waste a second in running his hands along her smooth skin. She tore off his bowtie and tuxedo jacket, and wrapped her limbs around him once again.

What were the two even doing. Kissing was one thing. Desperately making out in a cramped closet was another. Their bitter feelings for one another hadn't disappeared. Their kisses were bruising as were their hands. It was fierce and harsh, and could easily be described as sparring. Each move was matched by another, and each hold was either echoed or broken. Michael and Nikita were attempting to one up the other. They demanded to have the upperhand in the situation. They struggled and fought for control. But both were too stubborn to give it up. And both were deceived into thinking there was going to be a winner.

All of that kissing and touching drove Nikita insane. Eventually, she slipped a hand into the opening of his pants and took hold of him harshly through his boxers. He was hot and hard in her grasp, urging her to twist and pull. Michael gasped, and she smirked. He wasn't willing to submit to her, though. He yanked aside her underwear, and shoved two fingers inside her. She was wet and hot to the touch, forcing him to swirl and pump. She gasped, and he smirked. She growled, "You fucking bastard."

That didn't deter their movements, however. Their mouths met in a clash of lips and teeth. The hands not busy working the other up were dug into dark locks of hair, holding on as if for life. Nikita soon pulled him out of his boxers, and he thrusted at the sensation. Michael pressed his calloused thumb against her, and she grinded against his fingers. Moans soon filled the warm air encircling them. Talented strokes had them writhing and panting. Yet there was no gentleness in their actions. She bit his lip, drawing blood. And he gathered her long hair so tightly in his hand, he was nearly ripping it out of her scalp. They continued to try and hurt one another. Were they fucking or fighting, they themselves couldn't even tell.

Nikita's exposed neck called to Michael. His lips finally broke from hers to nip and suck at her pulse. Her hand slid under the collar of his shirt, and she dug her nails into him once more. That time the grip broke his skin, and when he hissed his breath cooled her heated skin. Her hips were grinding wildly in his hand. She was beyond worked up; a release was so close. She hated the fact that he was about to make her cum. Except, she made no move to stop it. Instead, she moaned into his ear to encourage him. It worked. He tenderly kissed her neck and skillfully moved his fingers. Although she was a moaning mess, she hadn't fallen just yet. He huffed, "Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn? Just fucking cum."

"Make me, you stupid jackass," Nikita definitely said that to hurt him. Her body may have loved his movements, but her mind was furious. Her hand echoed the sentiment, massaging him fast and hard. She really did hate that despite how much Michael had proved otherwise, she continued to hope he'd chase after her. She knew he never would- that he would never openly express the feelings she knew he had for her. But her heart kept wishing. It wanted the ache to subside and to have its intense emotions returned.

Fucking the way they were was not the way to do that. Their actions in the closet were no different than their actions out in the field. The two were spiteful and weren't afraid to pull their punches. Michael expressed that, focusing his attention on fiercely rubbing. Nikita yanked and tugged at him, feverishly kissing him again. It didn't take much more effort to have her reach her peak. She moaned loudly, pulsing and squirming. Her hand's movements grew sloppy as she rode her high, but that didn't seem to matter to him. He was already so close; the fact that he had made her cum helped to drive him over the edge. Their mouths were barely fused together as they moaned and crashed back to Earth.

Of all the reckless shit Nikita and Michael had pulled, that was the worst. No satisfaction was reached. In fact, both were aching to have the other in their bed. Their bodies knew what the sensation was like from years ago, and begged for it then. Yet their emotions were as frayed and as ruined as ever. The two were left breathing hotly in each other's arms, hurt, conflicted, and wanting more. More fucking or more of something else, they didn't know. And maybe that was why they couldn't part; they couldn't breathe without the other near.

"Nikita," Before either of them had completely finished, Michael whispered her name with absolute devotion and reverence. Brown eyes connected with green, and a spark of complete adoration was lit. The spell was broken. They were supposed to be angry with each other. They weren't supposed to have gotten each other off in a supply closet. But they had, and they realized they weren't angry. He lessened his harsh hold and began to tenderly sooth her sore body. She did the same, brushing her nose gently against his.

No, they weren't furious; they were just so in love it hurt. Whereas Nikita expressed it by wanting to be with him in all things, Michael expressed it by staying away to keep her safe. He needed her alive, and she needed him with her. Tragically, the notions opposed each other in that moment and they were left where they were. Neither was whole or empty. Neither was in heaven or hell. The two were trapped in a terrible void of what ifs, almosts, and horrible decisions. And they had no clue how to change it. That just made their broken hearts shatter. There was no coming back. Everything the two had together crumbled to pieces and laid lifeless in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much! It really inspires me to keep writing and keep creating. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU for 2x08 "London Calling", Alex and Sean in the storage locker. The poem is by Caitlyn Siehl.

What the hell were they doing? They were going to get caught. Division was only secure to outsiders. Anyone could’ve walked in on them in that storage room. Hell, guards already had. If he wasn’t there to cover her ass, she would’ve gotten into so much trouble. All of the help Amanda was giving her would’ve disappeared. It wasn’t as though she was a great help, anyway. But Alex needed every resource available to kill Semak. She was willing to do whatever it took to bring that bastard down. That included taking Percy’s money. And it included taking advice from Sean Pierce.

He had great ideas, and even assisted with the Kochenko hit. He was just so goddamn annoying. The Seal believed he had the moral authority over everybody in Division. He might have over Percy and Amanda. However he didn’t know the agents, those forced to kill and die for the black ops group. And Sean definitely didn’t know Alex. They worked well together in Belarus, and he trusted her to tell him the truth. Yet he didn’t know her. He sure as hell didn’t understand her either. So why the fuck were they making out.

_ Do not fall in love with people like me. _

Alex barely registered how it happened. One minute they were bickering over using Percy’s money to bankroll her revenge mission. The next, the two were kissing. She wanted to say it had started hesitant and soft, but she was sure it was all harshness and need. That was how she and Sean spoke to each other after all. Of course they would kiss the same way. Lips and tongues clashed in fierce competition. What they were fighting for, they had no idea. Neither would submit to the other. The two simply grasped and held, not willing to yield.

His hands were buried in the locks of her light brown hair, while hers slid underneath his suit jacket. Whereas he gently pulled her closer into his arms, she pushed him up against one of the shelves. Her kisses were becoming frantic the longer the two made out like that. Alex wanted to blame the fear of getting caught. A Division agent or guard was bound to walk back in on the two. Deep down, however, she knew it was because she was kissing Sean. She wasn’t stupid; she knew some intense feeling had been brewing between them. At first, however, she thought they wanted to kill one another. Instead, they wanted to be exactly where they were.

_ I will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, _

_ and kiss you in every beautiful place, _

Tearing at his jacket, Alex started a race to grab and rip at clothing. Since she was kissing him, she wanted to feel more of his warm, strong body. Sean returned the need, bunching her blouse at her waist as his greedy fingers tried to touch her soft skin. Again, what the hell were they doing. At that point, however, neither cared about getting caught. So what, they were adults. They were also obsessed with the way they felt moving against one another. Defined muscles were taught with tension, silky hair was tousled with roaming hands, and smooth skin was heated with desire. Their bodies were succumbing to something their minds had fought not to give into. And it felt amazing. 

Sean placed a leg between hers, allowing Alex to grind down on his thigh. Her hips moved of their own accord, she couldn’t stop the movement. But she really didn’t want to. He didn’t either, holding tightly to her waist to make her do it again. She did, a moan bubbling in her chest. But it was him who let one out, low and soft. She ripped at his tie and collar to expose his neck. Once the expanse of skin and stubble was available to her, she began to nip and suck at his pulse point. The kisses she placed along his neck were just as biting and harsh as the ones on his lips; she was going to leave a hickey. Surprisingly, he didn’t care. 

_ So that you can never go back to them  _

_ without tasting me like blood in your mouth. _

With more gentleness than she was showing him, his hands slipped under her shirt. Calloused thumbs caressed the underside of her breasts, soothing the harsh mark left by the wire of her bra. Alex’s hips rolled once more. She wanted more- she wanted more of the quick and rough they had expressed with their heated kiss. The softness was confusing her. Sean wasn’t soft with her; no one was soft with her. Everyone wanted something. She had to keep her guard up so she wouldn’t get hurt. Yet, he was the one who followed her into the storage room. All he wanted was to see her and talk to her- to Alex the person, not the agent or heir. She couldn’t remember the last time that was the case, and honestly the fact that Sean did drove her insane.

The fingers tenderly caressing her breasts were making her crazy as well. Her hands acted on their own as they fumbled with his belt. Alex had decided to just turn her brain off. The overthinking was ruining the moment. Her body was going to give the commands from then on. Complicated emotions had to be pushed aside for good. Sean Pierce was excitedly grabbing at her and sighing moans, that was much more important to focus on. When his belt was unbuckled and his shirt was untucked, she brought her lips back to his. He crashed into her feverishly. 

_ I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible.  _

The two stumbled a bit with their ferocity. Sean’s back was no longer pressed against a shelf, and Alex was no longer straddling his thigh. That appeared to work perfectly for them. She tugged him after her, hopping up onto the tabletop where the laptop was. He was beyond tempted to shove the computer to the ground and climb atop with her. The hell with it. It was Division property, who gave a fuck. Seemingly reading his mind, she helped him with the venture. It was awkward, but he was soon pressed into her and her limbs were wrapped tightly around him. Hips thrusted into one another, seeking friction and connection. Moans interrupted kisses just long enough for them to share breath. And hands kneaded and caressed, attempting to remove the barrier of clothing.

Their kisses, touches, and rapid movements left the two needing to hurry (there was also the risk of someone walking in as well). So the best Sean and Alex could do was the shoving of pants and underwear around their ankles. They laid in a tangle of limbs, the furiousness never ending. The fury wasn’t angry or spiteful, it was simply so needy it overcame them. The Seal’s and agent’s bickering was bound to lead them somewhere. And if they were being honest with themselves, they expected it to end there- panting and moaning into each other’s ears, daring the other to give in to their desire first. 

_ And when I leave you will finally understand, _

Just like their kiss, neither registered how it happened. One minute they were roughly teasing to the point of no return, the next he was buried deep inside her. Alex briefly thanked whoever was in charge of the universe that she had agreed to remain on Division’s forced birth control. Her actions might have been rash, but at least they weren’t senseless. She wasn’t necessarily thinking having sex with Sean was stupid. She couldn’t really think at all with the way he was slowly kissing her and moving. Everything felt strangely right. It was as though they were meant to meet together like that. Although the two were somehow arguing (her rhythm rushed and harsh, while his slow and gentle) and their action’s had the appearance of a quick meaningless fuck, they wouldn’t change where they were for anything in the world.

Alex soon won the silent battle. Her moans, hands, and snapping hips encouraged Sean to match her hurriedness. She held to him tightly, nails digging into skin and lips bruising in their forcefulness. Her fever was contagious, and he brought a hand down between them to string her up higher. Changing their position, she rocked and swirled and muttered something in Russian. He had no idea what she said (he figured it was a curse of pleasure), yet her husky voice made him strive to hear it again. He pushed her closer and closer to the edge, her writhing and moans causing him to lose control- like he ever had control with her. Both crashed into pleasure together. Their names were halted on their shaky breaths and moans. 

As surprisingly as they had kissed, Sean and Alex brought the other to complete bliss. They had been sucked into the spell of one another. The tension they fought, since first meeting with a knife to the throat and a gun to the ribs, had consumed them whole. And they didn’t think they could break it when everything was said and done- they weren’t sure if they wanted to. 

_ Why storms are named after people. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 2x03 "Knightfall" and Homequarters chapter 84. The poem is by Fiona.

_ Here is what they don’t tell you: _

_ Icarus laughed as he fell. _

They were desperate. Experiences like that one always left them feeling raw and vulnerable. They expressed the hurt and need in different ways, however. Sometimes it was gentle holds and soothing words as they cried and breathed each other in. Other times it was a collapse of weary bodies onto beds, never daring to part as they crashed into sleep. No matter what, they clung to one another assuring that they were alive and safe. Even if that clinging was harsh, bitter, and definitely left more bruises than they had already sustained.

Lips fused together, Michael and Nikita stumbled from the bathroom. The couple had attempted to wash off all the dirt and grime, but they gave up halfway through their shower. The hotel they had to stay at for the night was the best they could get on short notice; the water pressure wasn’t all too great. Yet neither of them really cared. They were safe and sound together, away from Division and away from any missile strikes. That was all that mattered to the rogues. They could cling to one another without interruption and without fear. They could feel the other’s heart beating so strongly under their hands. 

_ Threw his head back and yelled into the winds,  _

_ arms spread wide, teeth bared to the world. _

Michael fell onto the mattress, pulling Nikita with him. She straddled his lap, hips restless in its movements. The position echoed the one they crumbled into once they reached the hotel room. She hadn’t let go of him since she had rushed into his arms, and he hadn’t wanted her to. They had taken a moment to soothe and breathe, as they sat on the bed and gave thanks to whoever was listening that they were still alive. The couple even talked to Birkhoff on the satellite phone to calm him as well. Yet soon the desperation kicked in; the need to feel one another so close and so intimately. They tried to wash off the ash and smoke first, the smell overwhelming them and drawing them back to the harsh memory. However, they eventually gave up. Their need was too powerful to deny.

_ (There is a bitter triumph in crashing  _

_ when you should be soaring.) _

Nikita, alone, was not something to deny. She was holding onto Michael as if her life depended on it. And it sort of did. She hadn’t lied to Ramon- she would die without him. She needed to feel his breath, his heart racing beneath her fingertips. She needed definitive proof that he was alive, and feeling him so active beneath her was the perfect evidence. He wasn’t in that house; he had gotten out. The smoke and flames didn’t consume him whole and take him away from her forever. He was in bed with her, touching and kissing her like she was his lifeline. It was her chance to consume him.

He wouldn’t dare stop her. She hadn’t been the only one to look into the flames and felt lost and broken. Michael’s heart shattered once again as he stared at the remnants of an explosion. He was terrified of what he was going to find, stumbling out of the escape hatch. Then he heard her. He tried to get to her as fast as he could. But it was Nikita who closed the distance, leaping into his arms and never letting go. He caught as he always would, and placed tender kisses along her neck, cheek, and forehead. She was stuck with him forever. The couple would never leave each other’s side. Neither would have it any other way.

_ The wax scorched his skin,  _

_ ran blazing trails down his back, his thighs, his ankles, his feet. _

Not so fluidly with battle sore limbs, Michael lifted Nikita and flipped them so that her back pressed into the mattress. Their lips only parted to moan and breathe against one another. She twirled her fingers into his growing dark hair, holding him to her tightly. His hands ran along the expanse of her impossibly long legs, fingers caressing her bronze skin and tracing the tattoo on her hip. She had discovered that he loved to follow the lines of the phoenix, and paint his love into the black ink. He claimed it was because she reminded him so fiercely of the mythical creature. He couldn’t think of anyone else who had risen as beautifully, gracefully, and powerfully as she had from her adversities. She could, however; she could think of him. 

_ Feathers floated like prayers past his fingers,  _

_ close enough to snatch back. _

Teeth and tongues clashed along with their lips. Their kisses were harsh and feverish. It wasn’t fury that lent to their actions. It was simply hurt. Nikita and Michael needed to heal. Just because they faced death on a regular basis, didn't mean they were immune to the mental and physical anguish it brought. Near death was possibly the hardest challenge the couple faced as rogues. They were left spiraling for control after being confronted with so many complicated emotions. Facing their own mortality was something they could handle, more or less. There had been moments in their past when death seemed to have been the better option. However, they had one another then. They had someone worth fighting for again. Which was why facing the other’s death was far more detrimental to their hearts. They couldn’t lose each other. They had already lost so much. They couldn’t lose the love of their life as well. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her hips upwards to feel all of him. He held securely to her waist to slow her. Not completely, though, only long enough for him to part from their kiss and look at her. Green eyes bore into brown, expressing every ounce of love Michael held in his heart. Nikita returned the gaze. Their bodies were a tangle of heated limbs, hearts beating the same rhythm and breaths mingling in moans. Soon, he broke from the hold to rush to a duffel bag they brought with them. She stared after him, willing him to come back quickly. Of course he would- why would he part from her for long. 

_ Death breathed burning kisses against his shoulders,  _

_ where the wings joined the harness. _

When the condom he had grabbed was in place, Nikita hurriedly pulled Michael back into her arms. She was wet and wanting, and he was stiff and twitching. Their kisses and touches, though fierce, had worked them both into a frenzy. They just had to have one another. They had to feel one another come alive under their roaming hands. Not that making out hadn’t done that already. The couple simply needed more. They needed to be with each other in every sense of the word. He settled between her parted thighs, and brought himself home. The sensation was unlike any other; there were no words to describe it. Yet the two rogues could moan and whisper their names as the holy prayers they were. 

_ The sun painted everything in shades of gold. _

Together, Nikita and Michael set a punishing rhythm. The desperate passion of their kiss extended to the thrusts of their hips. Although breaths were heated and panted, the couple continued to kiss thoroughly. Every inch of their flushed skin was traced with talented and calloused fingers. The defined muscles of his back were mapped and memorized, while her breasts were teased and massaged. She dug her palms into his shoulders, his tattoos branded over by the heat of her. He’d much rather have her scorching his skin than the old ink. She was something he wanted to have in his life far more permanently than forever; if that was even possible. As she glanced at him with lustful, loving eyes, he thought he could have it all.

The couple was close to reaching their peak. Their hands, mouths, and hips were greedy and insistent. Caresses and moans were forcing them to climb higher and higher- oblivion was within reach. However, Michael and Nikita didn’t want the moment to end. There was so much need and love for them to express; there couldn’t be an end in sight. They continued to clutch onto each other, reassuring themselves that they were alive. How could they not be when their bodies were moving and feeling as one. Eventually, he breathed ‘I love you’ against her lips and she came undone. He followed shortly after. Together they rose, together they fell. 

And together they curled under the covers (after tidying up) and drifted to sleep. Their arms still locked tightly around one another. They hadn’t let go since she jumped into his arms. Neither planned on ever letting go. Nikita and Michael were going to hold one another, in their arms or in their hearts, for as long as they possibly could. That possibility was going to last forever. It was the thing they were fighting for- happily ever after with the love of their life. A missile could shake them up, but it wasn’t going to rob them of their future. Nothing was. 

_ (There is a certain beauty in setting the world on fire  _

_ and watching from the centre of the flames.) _


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between 3x01 "3.0" and 3x02 "Innocence". Michael and Nikita enjoy having their own apartment a little too much.

Sparring at home was way more fun than sparring at Division. Michael and Nikita were free as they wrestled in their living room. No one was watching them or expecting anything out of them. The couple could openly tease, flirt, and taunt while they struck, blocked, and held. They could also utilize some moves they wouldn’t dare use against any other opponent- like soft caresses, quick kisses, and playful tickling. The two often collapsed in giggles after a certain move or silly taunt; their stances would crumble and they’d laugh with each other. It was relaxing. Nikita and Michael could be themselves, and enjoy their time together. Especially when their sparring became a lot more heated.

She was working him up on purpose. Some time during their practice, her teases turned into innuendos and her holds grew more sensual. He didn’t plan on putting a stop to it. He could match her energy, get her grunts to become moans. Eventually, Michael managed to pin Nikita to their makeshift mat after she attempted a risky move. He pressed his hips into hers, and fought back a moan of how wonderful she felt. Instead, he flashed his trademark smirk, “Nice try.”

“Who says this isn’t exactly where I want you?” Moving tantalizingly underneath him, Nikita smiled wickedly. She drew Michael closer to her, their lips crashing in a passionate kiss. Hands lost their patience as their sparring gloves deterred their movements at tearing off t-shirts, sports bras, and pants. They were oh so ready for a different kind of wrestling. If only their clothes weren’t in the way. And if only there wasn’t a knock on the front door. Both paused, confused at who it could’ve been. Their team would’ve called first. Or used their spare keys to burst in. No one they knew knocked. 

“Who is it?” They shouted out instead. There was no use hiding the fact that they were home; someone would’ve heard them sparring. When their visitors responded that they were their neighbors, Michael and Nikita figured that was the reason they were stopping by. The couple were bound to get a noise complaint sooner or later. It wasn’t like they were wrestling at an isolated safehouse. They lived in an apartment then, they had to be a bit more careful. Helping each other to their feet and finally ripping off their gloves, the couple threw open the door, “Hi.”

“Hi. We’re Martha and Corey Parson, your next-door neighbors. We never got the opportunity to introduce ourselves,” The woman in the hallway introduced herself and her husband, holding up a bottle of wine. Neither Michael nor Nikita were sure if they had seen the two before. Yet they had moved into the apartment recently. They also weren’t actively looking to connect with the other residents. The couple planned on only staying in the city long enough to help Ryan with the fallout of Division. Once that was all over, they were getting that little house on the beach. 

“Oh. Well come in. I’m Nikita. And this is my fiancé Michael,” Nikita ushered the Parsons in, beaming at the word ‘fiancé’. It was still new. Michael proposed less than a week prior, and the thought continued to fill her with so much joy. She really was about to spend forever with the love of her life. How could she not be absolutely ecstatic. He felt the exact same way, as he glanced at her with complete adoration. 

But they couldn’t focus on their happily ever after right then. The Parsons were exploring their living room, and they had to do the polite host thing of serving them the wine they brought. Michael took care of that in the kitchen, while Nikita tidied some of the mess they had created while sparring. She was mostly trying her best to discreetly hide the mission bag they had left lying around under the couch. Fortunately, Martha Parson didn't notice, “I like what you’ve done to the place.”

“Thanks. It’s still a work in progress,” Plastering on a fake and alluring smile, Nikita distracted their neighbors from the weapons on the table in the next room. She signaled to Michael behind her back for him to do something about it. The two probably should’ve cleaned their apartment before opening the door. They probably shouldn’t have had weapons lying around in the first place. Yet what were superspies supposed to do- suddenly switch to being normal. Those two definitely couldn’t do that. 

“Our schedules are pretty busy,” Michael deflected from his rapid covering of the guns and knives. He joined the others, and passed out the wine glasses. He and Nikita hoped their neighbors weren’t going to stay long. It was nice to at least get to know them, yet the couple had a certain activity they wanted to return to. They were living in their own place; they weren’t supposed to get interrupted anymore. 

“Where do you work?” Corey Parson asked them a simple question. The two had brought it on themselves by mentioning their schedule. However, they weren’t expecting it. Nikita and Michael hadn’t really come up with a cover job for what they were doing. Besides, there wasn’t a real job that could successfully hide the things they did on a regular basis. So they settled on consultants for a private security firm and that they kept odd hours. That answer appeared to satisfy the Parsons, while they talked about their business occupations. 

Soon, Martha brought the conversation back to Michael and Nikita. It was almost as if she were on a mission. The engaged couple didn’t care. The sooner their neighbors left, the better. Their unfinished kiss on the mat was haunting them. They wanted- needed- to return to that moment. Their lips and hips continued to hum and tingle from the contact. If only they didn’t have to ignore all of that to listen to their neighbors, “How are you liking the place?”

“It’s nice. It’s a great starter home,” Nikita didn’t have to lie or deflect with that answer. She loved her apartment with Michael. It was the first place that was truly theirs. They didn’t have to lay low at some crappy motel, or share the space with their intruding team. It was the couple’s home. They could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. And what they always wanted was to be together outside of Division and their war- just simply be, smiling and happy. 

“Yeah it is. If only the walls weren’t so thin. Loud sounds tend to carry easily,” Martha got the engaged couple to choke on their wine. They covered, talking about television and boxing. However, Michael and Nikita knew that wasn’t what she was referring to. Another positive of finally having their own space was how loud they could be during sex. Not only did they love the freedom of flirting as they sparred at their apartment. They loved knowing no one was going to interrupt them or walk in on their alone time. They could be as unabashed as they wanted. Or so they thought, “Especially from the bedroom.”

“We understand how an engagement can be exciting. Just… turn it down a little,” Corey added to the awkwardness. Michael and Nikita had shifted closer to one another during their discussion, attempting to silently convey that they wanted their neighbors to leave. After the admission that they could be heard having sex, however, they separated. That was the consequences they paid for being polite neighbors, though; the two shouldn’t have invited the Parsons in. Then again, the confrontation probably would’ve happened regardless of when they answered the door. At least they had wine to hide behind, “It’s… out of hand.”

“Uh… noted,” Michael nodded. After a few more moments of awkward small talk, Nikita walked their neighbors back out the door. She shot her fiancé an exasperated look once they left, which he shared. It didn’t last long. They soon started to laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. The two put away the wine and glasses, and did something more productive about the weapons left lying around. Their movements were a bit rushed. But there were some things they had to take care of before they could resume making out. 

“I’m gonna be extra loud now,” Nikita mumbled once they had collapsed on the couch in each other’s arms. Hers and Michael’s kisses were more languid that time. They had settled into the fact that they truly were alone. Their hands could trace slow, teasing patterns along their warm skin while their lips met in a lazy dance. The couple was aware their hips would be aching to connect soon. Yet they could hold of for a little bit longer- just enough to drive each other absolutely insane. 

“Nikita,” Michael attempted to admonish, but he ended up chuckling. The Parsons didn’t have to tell them they were being too loud the way they did; the situation could’ve been handled far better. He could understand where they were coming from, though. Hearing your neighbors during such an intimate moment was extremely uncomfortable. There really wasn’t a great way to bring up the subject. Again, at least they brought them wine, “They were being nice.”

“Fine. But if they piss me off, it’s gonna be porno level loud,” Straddling his lap, Nikita leveled the empty threat. She rocked her hips back and forth, feeling Michael’s hard excitement. She couldn’t blame him. She had been wet since their wrestling. The two really could get each other going no matter what. Even an awkward conversation with neighbors couldn’t diminish their need for one another. Their kisses were growing feverish and heated. Hands ripped at clothing, exposing more flushed skin to explore with talented fingers and mouths.

Quiet moans (well as quiet as they could make them) filled the air around them. Nikita’s hips were growing impatient, grinding and snapping harshly. Michael tried to appease her by laying her on the couch. Yet he stumbled and they fell to the makeshift mat. Neither were deterred. In fact, their pants and underwear were easier to yank off that way. His smoky voice came in hot, husky breaths as he muttered against her neck, “Okay. But then they’ll know it’s fake, and you’re just trying to make them mad.”

“You’re right. You’re not that good,” Although his hands and lips made her body sing and beg for more, Nikita smirked. Michael wasn’t one to feel as though he had to prove himself during sex. He knew the effect he had on his fiancée; he also knew she was kidding. However, he was oh so willing to wipe that smirk off her face. He entered inside her suddenly. She arched her back, and pulled him to her so their lips would clash in a searing kiss. Their rhythm was punishing and thorough, expressing both their intense desire and the fact that they had all the time in the world. At least they weren’t in their ‘thin-walled’ bedroom when they eventually made each other scream in absolute pleasure. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 2x19 "Wrath", a continuation of all the Michael and Nikita scenes.

Michael startled awake. He kept hearing her screams and seeing all that blood. It was a wonder he even fell asleep in the first place. Exhaustion must’ve dragged him down and held him under. Since he had jolted back to consciousness, his first thought was her. He awkwardly reached out in their bed to find her, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She wasn’t far from him, curled on her side in deep sleep. He sighed. Nikita was safe. She wasn’t covered in blood; she wasn’t screaming. She was sleeping soundly for the first time in a long while. It was probably her fatigue that knocked her out. She hadn’t completely healed from her torture. Dark bruises marred her olive skin, but it wasn’t her physical injuries that weighed her down. She was still reeling from the words she had shouted at him.

He didn’t care about that, however. Michael didn’t even care about his own injuries. He was just glad Nikita was alive. He rolled over to be closer to her, gently caressing her cheek. The past few days had been absolute hell. Although she was safely in his arms, he couldn’t shake his fear and horror. God, he seriously didn’t know what he would do without her. Her brightness, determination, and love brought him from his darkest places. How could he live without her. He barely survived when she was captured. But he didn’t have to worry about that; they both made it out of the godawful basement. He could hold her in his arms and never let go.

It was his nightmare that had other ideas. His subconscious merged two horrendous events into one, gripping him in absolute terror. Staring at Nikita as she slept, as creepy as that might have appeared, helped ground Michael to reality. She wasn’t covered in blood; she wasn’t screaming. In that basement she had screamed. She shouted in anguish over him. And on a Division operation years ago she had been covered in blood. It was a bad mission. They got the target, but they lost so many agents. Nikita survived it, though; she was strong and capable enough to survive anything. She was just shaken as she met at the rendezvous point drenched in so much blood.

She kept repeating it wasn’t her blood- she was fine. Yet her voice was hollow and distant. Nikita had checked out, gone somewhere else. Michael was past concerned; he was beyond terrified. He didn’t care about a proper handler-agent relationship. He had to make sure she was alright. He held her close and whispered soothing words into her ear. She was safe. He’d take care of her. Although some of the blood was hers, it wasn’t anything Medical couldn’t fix. It took her some time to get over her shock, however. He was there every step of the way, supporting her until the light returned to her brown eyes and she was taunting Birkhoff with a pop gun.

As an agent, Nikita didn’t accept Michael’s help easily. She was stubborn and defiant till the end. Since they were dating, she was a tad more willing to let him in. He still had to fight his way through to her, but it was worth it. Her eyes shone gold once more, and she had taunted Percy with a phone call. She was healing. She was perfect- far more perfect than him. He had to move closer to her. He had to feel her warmth, her breath, her heart, all proof that she was alive. He was probably going to wake her with his gentle stares and tender caresses; she had always been a light sleeper. Yet he needed to assure himself. He needed to know without a doubt that she was there and never going anywhere.

Nikita soon began to stir. Either she was having her own nightmare, or Michael had accidentally woken her. He tried to back away and let her sleep. Yet she rolled over, pushing him to his back and landing on top of him. She wrapped her limbs around him, and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. He chuckled quietly. Kissing her crown, he held onto her tightly. Even half-asleep, she knew the best way to comfort him. The couple laid like that for a moment; the steady rise and fall of their chests matching tempo. Eventually, in a voice that was almost too sleep heavy and soft to hear, Nikita muttered, “Nightmare?”

“I don’t need much sleep,” Michael deflected instantly. He’d be alright as long as he continued to hold her so close. He probably wouldn’t have been able to fall back asleep that night. His nightmare and recent events continued to grip him in terror. He knew it had all passed. Nikita was safe. However, the memories were strong and persistent. They wouldn’t let him forget that he had almost lost the best person who had ever entered his life. 

“I’m here,” Ghosting her lips over his collarbone, Nikita mumbled. How did she manage to read his mind. Michael returned a kiss to her head, and swallowed down the tears swimming in his green eyes. It felt like he had been fighting them back for a long time. When she was first taken, when he swore his love for her, when he promised to help her see herself the way he sees her, he was struggling not to cry. He had to focus on her; she needed him to be strong. He couldn’t crumble to pieces. 

“I know,” However, his normally deep voice betrayed him. It wobbled and shook with the force of his emotions. She heard, and shifted her position. Nikita was able to bracket his hips with her impossibly long legs and wrap her strong arms around his chest. She squeezed as tightly as her weary muscles could, holding Michael securely. What sounded like ‘I love you’ repeatedly stumbled past her lips as well. He embraced her just as fiercely, finally letting the tears fall. She never let go, not even for a second. Neither did he.

God, what would he have ever done without her. Michael couldn’t fathom the idea. Nikita meant the world to him, and if he lost her- he had to stop dwelling over that. She had once promised that he was stuck with her forever; she wasn’t going anywhere. That was something he needed to focus on instead. The two of them had always been too stubborn for their own good. If they combined those efforts, there was no possible way they would ever leave each other’s side. The option seemed perfect to them. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he was able to breathe again. But she lessened her hold and breathed easily with him. For a second, he thought she was about to fall back asleep. Then she lifted her head and whispered, “Movie?”

“What do you wanna watch?” Michael smiled, brushing her wild dark hair out of her face. Nikita wasn’t a graceful sleeper. She either moved around all over the mattress, stealing the covers in her wake. Or she slumped in a sprawled out position, drooling. He found it absolutely adorable. Honestly, everything she did had him fall in love with her even more- if that was possible. With her, though, it more than likely was. 

“You,” Nikita sleepily smiled in return. Michael chuckled, and drew her in for a long, slow kiss. Although the couple was exhausted, their kiss was full of passion and fire. It sparked, bringing all of their emotions to life. He cradled her head in his hand, while she clutched his t-shirt. Her hips began to move against his in small circles. It could’ve been her settling into a more comfortable position. But, judging by the passion of her lips on his, he suspected it was something else. His body wanted to return the favor, move against her in the best possible ways. However, she was still barely awake; he didn’t want to take advantage of her. He tried to express that to her. Yet she sat up in his lap, eyes sparkling wickedly, “I’m awake. Are you?”

Her hips rolled sharply against his. Nikita was definitely awake then. And so was Michael. Suddenly, he flipped them; her back landed against the mattress. She laughed at his enthusiasm. The sound was music to his ears. He hadn’t seen her so blissful and giggly in what felt like ages. Fighting with Division took so much from them at times. But they couldn’t let it take everything. They could have moments like that one, where they comforted one another and laughed without restraint. As his lips met hers once more, he chuckled. The couple could have their happiness. There was a future at the end of the long road. It was one they both could see clearly.

Hands were gentle in their touches and caresses. Nikita and Michael were aware of the other’s harsh bruises- hers speckled her abdomen, wrists, and neck, while his covered his ribs. They had had injuries before, and they would have them again. That didn’t mean each one didn’t leave its mark mentally and physically. But it did mean they knew how to survive it. They had one another to help them heal. Clothes were removed with practiced ease, leaving the couple bare. Neither ever took that for granted. Talented mouths and fingers worshiped the heated skin as though it was the first time exploring the divine terrain. It was about more than simply feeling; their movements expressed every ounce of love and devotion they held in their hearts.

Their kisses were passionate, thorough, and becoming desperately feverish. However, they wanted to delay their satisfaction. Michael and Nikita wanted to relish every single second they had together. Hands were greedy and mouths were urgent, but the two were content bringing each other to oblivion slowly and tenderly. He massaged her breasts, and she kissed his neck. His fingers slid into her wet heat, and she twisted him as he throbbed. Green eyes gazed adoringly into brown, and the look was shared with golden rays. Their time together was cherished, as any holy miracle should have been.

There was only so much either could take, though. Heavy breaths and moans filled the air, conveying how desperately their hips were straining to connect. Nikita rocked them to the side, legs entwined and hands clasped. Michael reached back into the nightstand for protection, and rolled it into place as quickly as he could. The couple wasn’t going to wait any longer. They moved against one another at a steady, even pace. Kisses covered moans, and bodies were held close. Each thrust sent them higher over the edge, as did soft words of love. They were building themselves up. Towards an orgasm, yes. But also towards the knowledge of just how much they were actually loved.

Loud moans, sloppy kisses, and deep thrusts pushed the couple to their peak. They breathed curses and names, washed in a wave of pleasure. Nikita and Michael didn’t separate for a while afterwards. They continued to kiss and touch while they slowly settled from their bliss. Once cleaned, in simpler versions of pajamas, and back under the blankets, the couple thought of falling asleep in each other’s arms. Instead, they laughed. They were swept in joy, a bubble of happiness; there was no chance of it popping anytime soon. More ‘I love yous’ and some flirty teases were shared, resulting in the two deciding to talk or maybe watch that suggested movie. Really, they would do anything where they could simply be. Why sleep, when the moments they created together were better than their dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before 1x15 "Alexandra". Alex and Nikita try to talk about their abuse after watching a terrifying movie. The movie they discuss is a real one. But considering the synopsis on Wikipedia alone terrified me and the subjects of the film, I'm not stating the title.
> 
> WARNING: they discuss their sexual abuse and rape in this chapter. Nothing in detail or explicit, but if it makes you uncomfortable please skip this chapter.

“Alex. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I should’ve turned it off earlier,” Nikita was clutching the remote after frantically turning off the TV. Alex had come over to inform her of her latest mission. It was some corporate espionage stuff that didn’t take long to come up with a countermission for. With their extra free time, the two decided to watch a movie. They hadn’t searched that hard for one. A type of thriller movie kept popping up. Since they faced much scarier things while fighting Division, they saw no problem in watching it. In hindsight, they should’ve researched the movie first. The two should’ve read something about it before pressing play. They paid for their mistakes.

“It’s not your fault. I should’ve turned it off too,” Alex’s voice sounded far away. The movie started out okay. But soon the horror started to set in. The movie centered on two young teenage girls being abducted and sexually abused. When that plotline became clear, Alex and Nikita should’ve turned it off. But they stuck with it, believing it wasn’t going to actually show anything. The dialogue could have been separate from the action. They were so unbelievably wrong. Although the movie was turned off, the scene was burned in their minds. 

“I am so sorry,” Nikita repeated, choking back her panic. That was all she could say to Alex. She had felt uncomfortable during most of the movie. She wasn’t a fan of the characters talking about their sexual abuse; they were too young, and too strong of reminders of her own life. Yet she swallowed it back. Her friend didn’t appear to have been panicking. She could’ve remained strong as well. But then talking turned to action. And the screams on the TV became too much.

“Can we… can we go for a walk?” Alex’s voice broke Nikita out of those thoughts. She was fidgeting in her chair, ready to run. She needed to be actively pushing her memories away. Throughout the film, she was able to disconnect the conversations and her past. Yes the thriller was horrifying, but she was managing fine. Seeing a young girl being raped on screen, however, that scared her to death. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. She had to get out of that loft and into the open air.

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Nodding her head vehemently, Nikita agreed. She leapt to her feet and practically ran out of there. She wanted as far away from her TV as possible. It was such a bad idea to keep the movie going. The two of them were going to have to deal with watching that scene for who knew how long. They had only watched a moment of it, before Nikita turned it off. Except, they knew all too well how the rest of that was going to play. The image had their mind in a stranglehold, racing their hearts and gripping them in fear.

“Does talking really help?” Alex had to know. She and Nikita were walking down the sidewalk, eyes scanning every single person that walked past. There had to have been a way for her to get past her terror. She didn’t want to have a panic attack in the middle of the street. Amanda would make her talk and breathe, but that only worked so far. She was hiding who she really was, after all. But with Nikita it should be different. Maybe those memories of being abused the same way as the girls in the movie would be expelled if she talked.

“I’ve heard,” Nikita secretly hoped Alex wouldn’t talk. She wanted her to heal from her trauma- she really did. But she didn’t think she’d be able to handle any more reminders of her past. She was doing everything she could to not break down. She was already on her way when one of the young teens in the movie talked about being abused by her stepfather. The horrific scene simply pushed her over the edge. Her nails were digging into her palms so she could hold herself together. It wasn’t working that well, though. 

“I don’t remember much. The only good thing to come from the drugs. But I know it hurt,” The words spilled out of Alex. She wasn’t grateful for her addiction. However, she was so glad she couldn’t remember her time in the brothel. Some things were clear to her, like the girls she knew and the vile man that ran the place. What the ‘customers’ did to her, though, she luckily had no memory of. Her mind was probably keeping her from that amount of pain and trauma, with the help of those drugs she was forced full of. Thank God. Considering her vague memories were enough to give her nightmares, who knew what the full thing would’ve done to her, “And I remember the fear everytime the curtain moved.”

“But you escaped,” Nikita didn’t know if she was speaking to Alex, or herself. Neither of them were in those situations any longer. They had escaped their tormentors, and were forging their own path. That was what they were doing, right. Because it felt like they were back in all those hellholes. The two were walking freely around the city, yet they were nearly rendered paralyzed by a movie featuring sexual violence. Their pasts had them in a chokehold of panic and fear. And they weren’t quite sure how to fight it. 

“Barely,” Alex expressed that thought. She didn’t escape the drugs they hooked her on. And she didn’t escape the pain. Nikita helped. She made her feel safe and got her clean. Her time in Division and the movie reminded her how close she was to losing it all in the brothels. Suddenly, she was a terrified thirteen year old all over again. The past six years meant nothing. She was being used and abused once more. 

“No. No. You did. You survived,” Again, was Nikita talking to Alex or herself. All of that violence and hurt dragged her down into somewhere dark and evil. Gary was dead; she made certain of that. But Percy was still alive. He was alive and using female agents like he had used her. Monsters were out in the world harming so many others. She was supposed to be stopping them, not getting overwhelmed by a movie. It was fake. What she had watched was fictional. If only it wasn’t so very real to her. 

“Then how do I feel better?” Her voice was pleading. Alex needed to know how to stop the panic from gripping her heart without her instincts to shoot up. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. Her first reaction to seeing the rape scene was to drown it all out with drugs. She wished she hadn’t thought like that. But it felt at times as though she never learned a better way to cope. It wasn’t like Amanda could teach her. Nikita was trying. But she could see she was struggling with all of that as well. Especially when she shrugged and muttered an ‘I don’t know’. The two were both suffering, “Are you okay?”

“Kidnapped girls…” Was all Nikita was willing to say. She never told anyone the extent of what Gary did to her. She also never admitted to everything Division made her do. She couldn’t put a voice to the memories. Of all the things she was afraid of, those terrified her the most. Her nightmares were filled with the assaults she had endured. She had found her own way to cope and move forward. Getting her revenge was an excellent way to shove the pain aside. Yet when it all came crashing to the surface, she was left drowning. 

“Division isn’t that much different than the brothels. Dressed up to perform. And that lovely psychological torture,” Alex attempted a joke. It got both of the women to smile a little. What a pair they made. Not healed from their abuse, and trying so desperately to destroy those that hurt them before they get destroyed themselves. They thought they were doing a great job about it. Until a movie that hit too close to home unraveled them. 

“Just like any other hellhole,” Nikita breathed. She didn’t think she had ever been out of a hellhole until that moment. She was bounced from foster homes to prison to Division, no one caring about her wellbeing or what happened to her. She could count on one hand the amount of people that generally cared about her and wanted her safe. That wasn’t the case when she was a child, hurt by the very person who was supposed to look after her. Hurt repeatedly until she ran and never stopped.

“Nikita. When you said you were abused…” Alex hadn’t connected two and two before. Nikita didn’t talk about her past. However, she had shared her former drug addiction and the fact that she was abused. For some reason, she never thought much of it. But seeing her reaction to the rape scene and her avoidance of her childhood, she finally understood. The answering nod let her know everything. Alex and Nikita paused their walk to let everything settle. Their similarities were striking. Taken against their will, sexually abused, drugged up, used as collateral damage to do terrible things, and escaped into the unknown. Luckily, they found one another.

“Why’d we watch a movie about missing girls?” Nikita stomped off. Why did they not look into the movie first. Why did they not turn it off when they felt uncomfortable. Why were they still not talking enough. God knew the women had enough trauma to express. And not even just about their abuse. Killing for Division was horrendous, as were seduction missions. Those ops left Nikita feeling like she was back with Gary. Her body wasn’t her own. She wasn’t in control. Even though she didn’t want to take a target to bed, she was forced to. She grew to think of herself as another person in those situations. That wasn’t Nikita- it was Josephine. That might’ve tricked her mind in the moment. But the lasting effects were the same. 

“How were we supposed to know they’d be raped?” Alex followed Nikita. She was stopping her own train of thoughts with that defense. Most movies didn’t show rape scenes, so why would they assume that one would. Of all the things the women thought they’d be doing that day, reeling from trauma wasn’t one of them. Getting clean, and coping from the lives they had taken they could do. But healing from what happened with their families and their sexual abuse, not so much. 

“We’re missing girls who were raped,” Saying those words out loud made it all so real. Nikita paused once more, Alex right next to her. They had been raped. The two were far away from those situations, and they knew for certain it would never happen again. However, the pain was still present. Alex reached for Nikita’s hand, squeezing tightly. Maybe together they could heal. They knew and understood each other’s past. If anyone could help them move forward, it’d be them. Nikita wrapped Alex in a strong embrace. She whispered a promise she would never break, not in a million years, “But we’re getting revenge against our abusers. And ensure it never happens to another girl.”

“We survived.” Alex nodded, determined to see their plans through. The two began to return to the loft, never straying far from one another on the sidewalk. They hadn’t fixed anything yet. There was still so much they needed to process. Their past was going to hold them in a vice like grip for a while. But the two of them together would rise above. The support of each other would help them heal. Their trauma wasn’t going to swallow them whole. Alex continued to be a bit shaky, though. She didn’t think she could be alone that night. Although she asked the question, she already knew the answer, “Can I crash at the loft tonight?”

“All the lights on, and weapons at hand,” Nikita smiled. She and Alex managed to giggle. They probably weren’t going to talk any more that day, but later they would. And they’d be less terrified of the subject. They’d be able to rely on the other’s strength to see them through to the light. Nikita and Alex weren’t stumbling in the world alone. From then on, they could fight and survive together. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 3x03 "True Believer". There is a huge difference between Bonya's and Mikita's relationship at the time.

"Hey," Nikita glanced up from the book she was reading at the sound of Michael entering their apartment. He had been held up by collecting mission debriefs, while she worked with Ryan in his office. Because she had forced the analyst to actually go home to eat and sleep, she managed to go home early as well. Her fiancé got caught in the post op bustle, though. It was weird not being home at the same time. The couple had gotten used to a routine while they were rogue; they practically had the same schedule. There were a lot of new things they had to get used to with clean up duty at Division. But maybe that was simply a look at what their lives would look like after that war. It was something normal.

"Hey," Michael mumbled in response, sluggishly slipping off his shoes and jacket. He had forgotten how tired he got from after-action reports. The spike of adrenaline from a mission took a nosedive as he sat there listening and writing. He was glad to finally be home with his fiancée. However, he didn't want to collapse on the couch with her. He'd much rather move to the bedroom, where they could lie together in peace.

So with movements that would've been smooth had he not been exhausted, Michael scooped Nikita off of the couch. She dropped her book and screeched at the suddenness. She wasn't annoyed; she just giggled as he held her close to him and stumbled down the hall. He was ridiculous when he wanted to be. Cuddling after a tough day of work definitely called for it. She still wiggled against him to make things difficult, though. Just because they were engaged, didn't mean she wasn't going to give him hell, "I was reading that."

"They all lived happily ever after. The end," Flopping backwards onto the mattress, Michael sighed. Nikita laughed and settled into a more comfortable position. He kept her wrapped in his arms as he sprawled against the pillows and closed his eyes. She had to situate herself atop him so they could both breathe and relax. He softly began to play with her dark hair, strong hands tripping up and down her spine. She buried her head into his neck, her eyes slipping close as well.

"How was work?" Nikita wondered before Michael could fall asleep. Was she torturing him for taking her away from her book, absolutely. But he didn't mind. He ghosted his lips over her forehead, and told her about his side of the op and all the debriefs afterwards. She was really only half-listening. The low rumble of his voice caused her hips to twitch. She moved slightly so she could better lay in his lap, and pressed kisses into his neck. Her movements definitely started to wake him up; she rolled her hips some more.

"How'd you get out of it?" Michael drew Nikita's attention. She glanced up at him, seeing arousal sparkle his deep green eyes. She smirked. Hands starting to wander along his warm skin, she thought up some excuse to give. In reality, she intentionally went to Ryan's office to not have to handle the debriefings. Yet she wasn't going to rat herself out to him. He'd make her pay with some tedious paperwork he didn't want to do.

Instead, Nikita unbuttoned his dress shirt. Michael tugged at the hem of her tanktop, and he played with the waistband of her leggings. The couple kissed along necks, jaws, and cheeks, not yet reaching each other's lips. They were slow and teasing. They didn't see the need to rush. They'd continue to lightly touch and kiss, while talking about their day, "Well according to Ryan, I'm a nosey bitch."

"He said that? That bastard," Michael pulled her tanktop over her head and nipped at her collarbone. Nikita sat upright, grinding into his lap and unfastening his belt. Wanting to be as close as possible, he sat up with her. He let his dress shirt fall off his shoulders and tore off his undershirt. His belt was nothing to her; she whipped it off and began to play with his fly. He paid special attention to her breasts as retaliation. The two forced themselves to keep their slow pace. Their hips thrusting of their own accord was racing their hearts, heating their skin, and turning their breaths into quiet moans. The effect they had over one another lit them aflame.

"I know. How dare he say that to your recruit," Brown eyes glimmering in mischief, Nikita teased against Michael's lips. Although it had been a week since she had heard him say that, she continued to hold it over him. She loved that he had always had her back, she just loved messing with him even more. Holding tightly to her waist, he snapped his hips sharply into hers. She moaned, her full lips smearing against his neck at an attempt of a kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair, and he kissed along her jaw until their lips met. Their kiss was passionate and thorough, echoed by their gyrating hips.

Her hands fumbled with the opening of his pants, while his shoved at her leggings. The couple's need to undress caused them to collapse. Nikita fell back, her head dangling off the edge of the mattress. She couldn't help but laugh, untangling her long legs from Michael. He laughed along with her, and gently pulled her back. However, she didn't bother to sit up again. She tugged her fiancé down to her. They continued their kiss and found better success at undressing. With the whole expanse of her bronze skin available for him to explore, he pressed his lips everywhere he could. Her hands and fingers reacted the same, especially when he breathed loving words between kisses, "That's right. My recruit. My agent. My partner. My best friend. My love. My future wife. And the greatest person to have ever entered my life."

"Ditto," Was all Nikita could reply. Although it was silly and made Michael collapse in laughter, her sentiment was clear. They loved each other more than words could express. Their kisses were filled with joy and laughter. Continuing to smile and tease, the couple rolled on their bed. They simply kissed and held, ignoring the pull of their hips for just a moment longer. They'd rile each other up until it was all too much. Then when they finally connected, it would be sweet bliss. Judging by how wet she was and how hard he had become, that moment couldn't be too far away.

Unfortunately, there was a knock on the front door. It stole Nikita's attention, right as she gripped hold of him and twisted. He attempted to have her refocus by nipping her throat and thrusting into her hand. He earned it briefly, yet there was another knock. She moved to see what it could've been, only for Michael to gently pull her back. He kissed her distractingly, and slipped a hand between her parted thighs. Her moan couldn't cover the shout echoing down the hall, however, "Nikki? You home?"

"Birkhoff?" Confused, Nikita stumbled out of bed. Michael reached for her to draw her back into his arms, yet it was too late. She pulled on his discarded dress shirt and ran for the front door. Birkhoff sounded distressed. If it was his normal cocky tone floating through the apartment, she would've ignored it. Hell, if he was being his normal self he would've called first before barging over. She was concerned. Something must've happened; something must've been wrong. Her fun and relaxing time with her fiancé could be forgotten for her friend. Securing the shirt buttons around her naked frame, she threw open the door. Birkhoff looked as though he had been crying, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"It's my fault Alex got shot," He stormed into the apartment and collapsed on the couch. Nikita stared after Birkhoff, stunned. She hardly ever saw him act like that. The nerd was her goofy rock, keeping things light when she thought it was getting too dark. But he had his moments of darkness as well. It almost always occurred after a shooting. Alex's, though she was alive and well, was no different.

"You're still upset about that? It wasn't anybody's fault. Accidents happen in the field," Moving to comfort him, Nikita assured. She was still reeling from the shooting and being covered in Alex's blood herself. But it wasn't going to help any of them to dwell on it. They'd support one another and keep moving forward. The team wasn't injured past repair; they were going to be alright.

"Not if Sonya and I weren't fighting," So maybe they weren't that alright. Birkhoff sighed deeply and tried to bury himself in the cushions. No matter how many times Nikita told him not to, he was gonna blame the shooting on his and Sonya's argument. That wasn't the only mission affected by them fighting. If they could simply work together, security cameras and networks wouldn't be a problem. But for some reason, she didn't want to work with him. She said something about professionalism, yet that didn't make sense. Especially after the two had come together on the latest op. They were great; he knew it. She was fighting it, though.

"What happened there?" Nikita asked gently. Birkhoff hadn't talked to her about it before. She kept pushing, wanting things to work out for the nerds. He just wasn't any good at examining his feelings. He was getting better with his team, yet everything was so complicated. There wasn't an easy fix.

"I don't know. I thought everything was going great. But then she started pushing me away," Shrugging, Birkhoff admitted. He bragged he knew everything, that no one could outsmart him. But in that situation, he was totally lost. He wanted Sonya to talk to him, to not ignore him. If she wanted space, though, he'd give it to her; anything she wanted, he'd help her achieve. She simply had to tell him.

"You guys need to talk. And I mean really talk," Although it was obvious advice, Nikita shared it. Talking was difficult and frustrating, but it worked- she was nearly an expert on that. Birkhoff sighed again, rubbing his tired eyes. It was her turn to break the tension with some smartass quip. She lightly nudged him until he glanced at her, and proudly smirked, "Preferably when we're not on a mission."

Their laughter finally drew Michael out of the bedroom. He had pulled on his boxers, and he glared at Birkhoff in annoyance. When Nikita mouthed 'Sonya' over the nerd's head, however, he relaxed. Whatever was going on between the two hackers was important. They couldn't have them arguing and walking around with hurt feelings. Settling on the couch, he pulled his fiancée into his lap. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Michael really wanted to get back to business. But first, he had to calm their friend, "It's not just about talking. You gotta listen too, even to the things she doesn't say."

Birkhoff nodded. Michael and Nikita would probably have to share the same advice with Sonya, but for the moment they could have hope that things would be better. The three talked a little bit longer, the nerd expressing his thanks for all they had done. Whereas Nikita assured that she would always help him, Michael urged for him to have called first. The purpose of living in separate apartments was so that no one could barge in anymore. They chuckled at the sentiment, but soon the agent prompted Birkhoff to leave, "You can go now."

He shoved Michael as he left, yet it was full of amusement. Birkhoff felt substantially better after visiting with his friends. It was going to take time to not feel so hurt and to not keep blaming himself. Yet he could get through it. Once the door was closed and relocked, Nikita glared at her fiancé; he was ridiculous. He simply flashed his trademark smirk, and pulled her closer into his arms. She shook her head, "Bossy."

"Come here," Michael smiled, attempting to kiss her. But their lips barely dusted over one another, before she leapt off the couch and ran towards their bedroom. Nikita threw off the oversized shirt along the way, giggling in triumph. By the time he reached her (sans boxers) she was propped against the pillows, a 'come here' look crossing her features. He followed her silent orders without a word of protest. They resumed their kissing and touches from earlier, aiming to drive the other insane. Maybe there weren't that many changes with their new positions in the war. Their plans still changed in an instant, their friends still interrupted them, and they were still there for one another no matter what.

As long as Michael and Nikita could be together at the end of the day, it was all worth it. The couple had their family, and they had one another in their arms- laughing, kissing, and moaning like they had all the time in the world. And it certainly felt like that when they connected and brought each other to their peak. Their lives were all insane, and wild, and nowhere near normal. But, honestly, they wouldn't have it any other way. Michael and Nikita were together because of it, after all. So why mess with their own version of perfection.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in season 3. Just some Salex and their arguing.

“You’re right!” Sean eventually shouted. He lost track of how he and Alex had started arguing. He wanted to say it was some kind of off handed remark while they were deciding what to make for dinner. But it could’ve started hours before then, building between the two throughout the day. Either way, they were standing in the kitchen screaming at one another. Until Sean conceded. Alex was right. Despite the sharp words she had hurled at him, she was right. There was no need to keep fighting. 

“See. That’s what I’m talking about. You don’t listen,” Alex wasn’t used to someone agreeing with her during an argument. Usually, she and the other person would say things they regretted before one of them stormed off; or, they were interrupted completely. It wasn’t until after both she and the person she was fighting separated to calm down and to think, did any argument get resolved. It was probably stubbornness and the need to not be wrong that led to that situation. However, with Sean it was different. He recognized he was in the wrong, and attempted to fix things in the moment. 

“I do listen. And you’re right. I’m sorry,” Taking a breath to steady his voice, Sean repeated. It took a moment for Alex to register the words. She blinked at him with surprised blue eyes. She had more evidence to scream about to support her point. She was prepared to never back down from that fight. But there was no need. He agreed with her. He saw her side of things and apologized.

Although she was relieved the argument was over, she wasn’t sure how to move forward. Alex had put all of her focus into fighting with Sean. She had ignored her hunger and exhaustion to prove herself correct. After it was all said and done, she was left wired with nowhere to put her energy. She thought about apologizing, but she didn’t need to; she was right. Instead, she stared at her boyfriend, shrugging harshly, “Well now what do we do?”

“You tell me,” He didn’t mean to snap. Sean simply wasn’t sure where to place his raging emotions. He had to remind himself that he and Alex were done arguing. They didn’t have to shout, or hurt, or let their emotions get the better of them anymore. The couple could decide on dinner, relax, and go to bed. That was probably the normal course of action. Yet neither of them were normal. Adrenaline continued to spike, and they had to do something with it. When that occurred after a mission, they could burn it off by escaping the scene. When it occurred at home, however, they had nowhere to go. Except, maybe, towards each other.

Alex reached Sean first, leaping into his arms. He caught her effortlessly, and their lips clashed together feverishly. While she rolled her hips against him, he stumbled back against the kitchen counter. The countertop dug into his back, but he didn’t care. The feel of her lips on his distracted him from anything else. Her fingers dug into his short brown locks, anchoring him to her. He slipped a hand under her shirt, and caressed her heating skin. It was difficult holding her to him and exploring her wild body at the same time. So he turned and dropped her on the counter.

The dishes they had taken out in their attempt to decide what to eat were in the way, though. In moves that were a little too rushed and harsh for the items, Alex shoved them aside. Sean wasn’t as cautious of the dishes either, as he threw her hastily removed shirt on top of them. She tore at his shirt in return, her legs locked around him to ensure he couldn’t go far. The couple’s kisses were only interrupted so their shirts could be pulled over their heads. Otherwise, their lips remained fused fiercely together. It was nearly desperate in affection, as though they were attempting to make up for their argument. But mostly, their kisses were pure energy.

Eager hands roamed exposed skin. They gripped and tugged, trying to make their bodies even closer. Alex’s fingers dipped towards the waistband of his jeans, and lightly traced his defined muscles. Sean’s hips jerked towards her. She proudly smiled into their kiss. The effect she had over him was palpable; it even made her hips twitch to connect with him. Instead of following that call, she unzipped his fly and palmed him. He was already hot and hardening, making her moan into their kiss. Unclasping her bra and dropping it to the floor, he returned the favor by massaging her breasts.

They were going to drive one another insane with the special attention they were paying to their humming bodies. While Alex’s hands were busy stroking him, Sean’s mouth was attached to her chest. He kissed, sucked, and nipped her breasts, earning him breathy moans and snapping hips. His own breath had become gasping and shallow as she pulled and tugged. The couple’s intense moment wasn’t going to last long. If they continued their ferocity, it would all come to an end fairly quickly. Neither cared.

Sean was determined to remove Alex’s pants and underwear. It was easy for her to shove away the rest of his clothing and draw him towards her with greedy hands. She parted her thighs, thrusting her hips to rub against him. He gasped. Yanking at the waistband of her jeans to have her flush against him, he grew desperate. She took pity on him and lifted herself up so he could tear at the offending clothing. Her pants and underwear got tangled on her legs when she reluctantly unwrapped them from his waist. But considering his clothes were still pooled at his ankles, fully undressing wasn’t their priority. All that mattered was the feel of each other so close.

Their lips were on one another’s again. The ferocity and heat between the couple had almost become unbearable. Alex and Sean were kissing and touching like it was their last mission on Earth. Their energy and emotions needed to be expressed. They needed the other to know arguments and fights meant nothing. It was only the two of them in that moment, feeling alive, electric, and oh so powerfully in love.

The discarded clothes became a problem when Sean hurried off for a condom. He stumbled and tripped his way out of the kitchen, forcing laughter to bubble out of Alex. She didn’t stop giggling once he returned to her. Her joy was too bright and overwhelming. He smiled brilliantly at her, and brought a gentle kiss to her lips. Their hands copied the tenderness as they reached to wrap around each other. He twisted his fingers in her curled hair, affectionately cradling her head. She secured her legs around his hips once more, and pulled him to her so there was barely a breath between them.

Both moaned loudly as he entered inside her. They were hot and burning and had to move instantly. Their hips snapped and rolled with the same fierceness expressed in their first kiss. It was the best way the couple knew to show their heart. What Sean and Alex felt for one another was too strong for words. Actions had always been their way to show absolute devotion. Locked in the other’s hold, they weren’t going anywhere. The two were going to bring each other to their highest peak- to oblivion.

At some point, the sharp thrusts of their hips caused Alex’s head to bang against a hanging cabinet. Although she let out a colorful Russian curse, she didn’t stop. Sean softly held her, wanting to know if she was alright. She simply commanded him to keep going; he could never stop. He gladly followed the orders. It wasn’t much longer before she started to fall over the edge. His talented thrusts, touches, and kisses had her soaring towards oblivion. With uncontrollable moaning and writhing, she reached her peak. He was close behind her, as he always was. Her oblivion caused his own, his hips wild in their movements.

“I’ve never been more happy to be right,” Once she had control of her heartbeat and breathing, Alex smirked. Sean collapsed in laughter. He helped her off of the counter and onto her shaky legs. They should definitely clean up and finally decide what to eat for dinner. However, they just stood in the kitchen laughing with one another. The couple was content in their laughter; it was far better than screaming and arguing. And it surrounded them in the joy and love they felt when the other was near. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU set pre-series, before Nikita escaped from Division but after she and Michael kissed in Russia. There was only one bed.

She was determined even in sleep. Despite the wall of pillows that had been built between them, she managed to roll over and curl into his side. Her head rested on his shoulder, as her sleep-heavy limbs wrapped around him. He made no attempt to move away. He had stirred awake at the feel of her, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her side. Instead, he gently pulled her closer. His arms held her securely, and he helped her head settle into a more comfortable position on his chest. A sleepy hum escaped her lips. She was content. He couldn’t stop the soft smile that pulled at his lips. Nor could he stop his fingers from lightly caressing her warm bronze skin. She nuzzled against him in response, and his heart skipped a beat. 

Michael and Nikita had been on a Division mission. It was some counter-intel operation that required them to crash a gala at the consulate. She had looked radiant the entire time. Even when taking fire from enemy agents, she was absolutely remarkable. He had to force himself to focus on the objective more than once. It had become a terrible habit of his. Whether it was out in the field or underground in Division, his eyes and mind would wander to her. After that eventful mission in Russia, it had only gotten worse. He needed to separate himself from her. If only he actually could. His shoulder brushed hers as they made their exfil, and he whispered praise into her ear, “Gold star.”

“Did you really expect anything else?” She flashed him a satisfied smirk, which sparkled her golden-brown eyes. Michael was too captivated to laugh. He followed Nikita helplessly to their getaway vehicle. They had their intel (a shot up laptop) and they had laid a trap for the enemy agents (a lovely virus). The success of their mission was due to her. He wouldn’t even attempt to accept responsibility. She rolled with the surprises, changing directions well. No one was injured or burned, despite a string of bad luck. And they saved the day- from Division’s point of view at least. He really hadn’t expected anything else from her. She was always perfect. 

Birkhoff could argue with that, however. When the agents met with him at their rendezvous location, he was irritated. Not only had Nikita taunted him constantly over the coms, she also handed him a ruined laptop. With the bullet holes, it was going to be nearly impossible to turn it on. How was he to get their intel from the wreckage. Whereas that fact didn’t bother her, he wouldn’t even touch the offending object, “What the fuck is this?”

“Your laptop,” Nikita shoved the computer at him regardless. She wasn’t going to have her life threatened for nothing; Birkhoff was going to crack that thing so help him. While the nerd griped about it, she rolled her eyes and began to change out of her tantalizing dress. They weren’t supposed to stay at the rendezvous location for long. It was a stopping point to exchange the intel, and change clothes. The team had to continue on their way. There was no doubt others would begin to look for them. 

However, as Nikita changed, Michael found himself freezing. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen her in such revealing clothes before; Division had sent her on one too many sweetheart missions, something that irritated him to no end. But the fact that she was comfortable enough to change in front of him, stopped him in his tracks. Birkhoff was in the room as well, but she hid out of his line of sight. Her handler was the only one who could see her clearly. She knew, and she shot him a wink. Fortunately, the nerd’s complaint covered his sudden loss of breath, “It’s a piece of junk.”

“You’re a nerd, figure it out,” Tossing her removed dress at him, Nikita shut down anymore grumbling. The action stirred Michael into finally changing out of his tuxedo, and helping his teammates pack and leave the location. Birkhoff was lucky enough to be able to go home that night. The agents needed to stay a while longer to secure their covers- suspicions couldn’t fall on them. They were supposed to have their own hotel rooms, connected in case anything were to happen. Yet according to the nerd, the hotel was overbooked. They had to share for the night. Chances were, he had changed the reservations in retaliation to their taunts. 

Nikita and Michael were okay with that (once they agreed to pay the nerd back). They saw no problem in sharing a room with two separate beds. Except when they exhaustively stumbled into the room, their hearts stopped. There was only one bed. Birkhoff definitely didn’t think his prank through. There was only one bed and no other places to sleep- not even a couch. Michael wouldn’t even allow himself to think about sharing a bed with Nikita. His breath had been caught and his heart had stammered enough times that mission. He had to get himself together, “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Not with a dislocated shoulder,” Instantly, Nikita negated. He had dislocated his shoulder a couple of days prior while they were sparring. It was on the mend, and it hadn’t interfered with their operation. However, sleeping in a weird position on the hard floor would’ve changed all that. Michael tried to argue, yet it was a losing battle. She threw down her belongings and left to take a shower in the ensuite bathroom. The decision was made without him. They were sharing a bed. 

Neither was certain who had decided it, but they used the excess pillows on the bed to build a barrier between them. It was childish, but after Russia it seemed necessary. Michael and Nikita weren’t stupid. They were aware of the effect they had on one another. The effect was dangerous. It would only lead them towards trouble and death. Their record as a team wouldn’t have mattered. Division would cancel anyone in a relationship. So the pillows went up to save themselves. They wouldn’t be able to survive if the person they cared for most got hurt.

Despite all of that, Nikita and Michael slept in each other’s arms. In sleep, their feelings were too strong; they had to be felt. She curled into his side, and he held her close against him. His fingers traced patterns into her skin, unable to stop from touching her. It wasn’t a wise decision. He should move, separate from her as he kept telling himself he would. But he just couldn’t. She drew him in with a spell he could never dream of breaking. As he glanced at her sleeping on his chest, he didn’t think he’d ever want to. She had captivated him, body and soul. In that moment, he knew he would risk everything for her. 

Eventually, Nikita stirred. He could’ve woken her with his light caresses. But as she glanced up at him in sleepy confusion, he guessed it was the change in position that woke her. She hadn’t expected to cuddle against Michael. She also hadn’t expected him to hold her so close. All of that took a moment to process in her sleep addled mind. She just stared at him, her hair in her face. He chuckled; she was graceful in everything but sleep. Gently, he brushed her dark hair out of her face. When he saw her sparkling brown eyes, he beamed, “Hey.” 

“Hey,” She mumbled in return. Nikita turned to roll back to her side of the bed. It was the smart course of action. She knew her feelings for Michael weren’t something to play with. She might’ve been willing to risk the wrath of Division, but she wouldn’t put that on him. He deserved better than that. Besides, he once told her he couldn’t move forward in relationships until he got revenge for his deceased family. She respected his decision, and understood what he had to do to get past that pain. However, he held her tightly in place. 

He kept her by his side, staring at her with adoring green eyes. His lips parted as if to say something, yet the words were caught in his throat. Michael wanted her to stay right where she was. He wanted to hold Nikita in his arms throughout the rest of the night. It was just them. No Division, no mission. Just Michael and Nikita. She brought herself even closer to him, their legs tangling, their noses nearly brushing, and their chests rising and falling to the same rhythm. Although their lips yearned to connect, to fuse together in bliss like they had in Russia, she stopped them. They didn’t have to cross that line. She could wait until he got his revenge. It was why she had agreed to help him after all, “Michael. We don’t have to.”

Heart swelling, Michael kissed Nikita. The affection was tender and slow, yet he made certain his emotions were clear. Who cared about Division. He’d face death if it meant being with her. And he’d protect her as he always had if her life was ever threatened. Division and its asinine rules could be damned. As for Hayley and Elizabeth, however, he would never stop caring for them. His family would always have a special place in his heart. But avenging their deaths wasn’t as important anymore. Nikita was the only thing that mattered. She had to have known that, “How are you so perfect, Nikita? I want this. I want you. More than anything.”

“You have me,” She breathed against his lips. The two kissed once more. Passion and adoration poured through them, igniting their senses. Hands began to roam warm bodies and tousled hair. Michael tugged at her tanktop to feel even more of her. Nikita had the same thought as she slipped her hands under his t-shirt. They were growing desperate. They had kissed like that before, intense and needy. But it was different in that moment. The agents were finally on the same page in regards to their relationship. There was nothing stopping them from getting what they wanted then. And all they could ever want was one another. 

Their tops came off easily. They threw them to the floor and rolled in the bed. The wall of pillows was destroyed in their path, not that they noticed; it had overstayed its welcome anyway. Greedy hands and eager fingers traced distinctive tattoos and defined muscles. Dark hair was mussed and kisses were smeared. Her breasts were bare, and Michael took advantage. He messaged, nipped, and sucked, attempting to take his time in worshipping her. Nikita moaned, her hips jerking to meet him.

Michael stilled. He glanced at Nikita, wonderment shining in his green eyes. He couldn’t believe they were actually there. His body was singing and his heart was soaring. He wanted to berate himself for denying that moment with her in the past. They belonged wrapped up in each other. They deserved to express their powerful emotions with loving caresses and adoring kisses. However, she didn’t let him be sappy for long. Her hips snapped against his, as she pulled him in for a feverish kiss.

Nikita flipped Michael onto his back, and she straddled his thighs. Her hips were wild and untamed in their movements. She needed the friction, oh so ready to finally connect. He couldn’t deny her. It was awkward and tangled, neither wanting to separate, but they managed to yank aside their clothing. The two kissed and touched with the freedom of finally getting what they wanted most in the world. Eventually, his boxers and her underwear were tossed somewhere in the hotel room. The agents’ hips surged towards one another, begging to be one. He was impossibly hard and twitching, and she was incredibly wet and hot. The power they held over one another was unimaginable. Their kisses and touches had driven each other to the point of no return. How they had denied themselves for so many years was beyond either of them. 

Settling on him, Nikita moaned. Her heart raced and her breathing shallowed. She wasn’t certain if it was just from the tantalizing movements of their bodies. Their hips thrusted together, setting a punishing rhythm that was echoed by their mouths and hands roaming their heated skin. It also had to have been the fact that she was doing those things with Michael that set her aflame. She had never felt so electric- so alive. He made her feel things she didn't think she could ever feel, not in a million years. It was nothing she could put into words. All she could do was ensure he felt the same. 

Oblivion was within reach. Passionate strokes, fevered kisses, and tender caresses had catapulted the two to their peak. Nikita started to fall first. Moans and his name slipped past her full lips, encouraging him to send her over the edge. She was determined not to go alone, however. She rolled her hips and kissed him thoroughly. Michael followed her to a sweet release, her name breathed on a low moan. They rode their pleasure as one, together for as long as they could be. While they settled from their high, he entwined his fingers with hers. She squeezed tightly onto his hand, and kissed him far too chastely for what they had just done. Her teasing words made up for it, though, “Gold star.”

Laughter erupted out of Michael. Nikita flashed a satisfied smirk, but she soon giggled along with him. He placed his own chaste kiss to her knuckles, earning him love charged brown eyes. He echoed the look in his green, and decorated her bronze skin in more kisses. Humming in contentment, she rolled them to their side. They should probably begin to deal with the fallout of their actions. The agents didn’t take a simple step. They leapt into the unknown, beginning a relationship that was going to have more ramifications than they could even imagine. But they were just so happy to lie in each other’s arms, kissing and laughing. He even returned the quip, “Did you really expect anything else?”

“Did you?” The world melted away as Nikita smiled at Michael. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 2x01 "Game Chane". A continuation of the Mikita motel scene.

“And you’re right. You never said you were perfect,” Michael smirked at Nikita. She shook her head, letting her dark hair fall across her face. He had meant to tease, lighten the tension of the moment. He wasn’t going to let her beat herself up over Alex’s choices. It wasn’t her fault. She didn’t do anything wrong; he didn’t believe she could ever do anything wrong. She had to have known that. Their little quips usually helped to appease hurt feelings. But she was struggling. She wouldn’t accept his comfort. Nudging her slightly, he regained her attention. His smile softened as he returned to seriousness. He was always serious in regards to his feelings for her, “I did.”

Nikita’s smile bloomed. She wrapped her arms around Michael, kissing him once more. He held tightly to her, and pulled her into his lap while they embraced. Though brief, their kiss held passionate affection. It was an expression of feelings that couldn’t be put to words. Not at that moment, anyway. She needed comfort, something he would never deny her. He held her as she breathed in his strength. He felt her relax and settle, her head nestling into the crook of his neck. He could never stop his heart from soaring whenever she curled against him. The fact that she felt so safe in his arms elated him. Rubbing soothing circles into her back and placing butterfly kisses to her temple, he vowed to never take that for granted.

Michael was constantly so in awe of Nikita. Even after years of knowing one another, she consistently surprised him. For starters, he never knew she could be so soft. She had always had the biggest heart of anyone he knew. She was unafraid to care for and support her friends and partners. She was even kind to strangers who deserved it. But seeing the rogue as soft was never a possibility until they started dating. She wore her heart on her sleeve for Michael. And for Alex- the innocent Division target she had saved, despite everything. The two could never argue that she didn’t love them. It was out for anyone to see.

They received different types of love, but that didn’t matter. She used that love as a weapon to protect them and save them. No one could use the strong feelings against them. Michael wished he was that brave. He was sure of his feelings for Nikita, but he wasn’t sure if he could ever be so open about it for the world to see. That took more brave vulnerability than he thought he had. Maybe he could get there some day, with her help. Yet she had always been better than him. She smiled easier, she fought harder, and she brought far more light into the world. He worked everyday to be as perfect as her. But he always fell short.

She would never allow him to think like that, however. As much as he comforted her, she held him and whispered assuring words. The couple had always been amazing at knowing what the other needed. Even as a recruit and handler, they could read their thoughts and emotions. Since they had started dating, their bond had only grown stronger. Michael and Nikita were nearly inseparable. There was no breaking what they had built together. It was far too strong. 

Being on the run from Division had given Michael plenty of time to contemplate their relationship. While the two drove to their next Black Box related destination, he could stare out the window and blissfully think about her. Nikita had a gift for distraction, however. If she wasn’t engaging him in a conversation that let them know each other ever more. She was singing along to the radio or giving sarcastic replies to advertisements. Either way, she never failed to make him laugh. There was no doubt her talent was breaking through his overthinking fog. She could drag him to the present and make him smile brilliantly no matter what.

He never realized how hellish those years without her were, until she burst back into his life. Since Nikita was in his arms, Michael wouldn’t let her go ever again. She was far too important to him. She had completely filled the empty cracks in his heart. She had returned compassion, joy, and love to his life. He could smile more, laugh brightly, breathe easier, and see a wonderful future ahead of him. She was his world; he had seen what it was like without her, and he could never be in that place again.

The sound and feel of her sighing brought him back to the moment. Nikita had grown heavy in his arms; she was probably falling asleep. Michael couldn’t blame her. Beating the shit out of Russian mobsters would’ve exhausted anyone, no matter how indomitable and badass. He moved to lay her on the mattress and curl under the covers with her. They deserved to rest for the night. However, she wrapped her arms securely around him. She wasn’t going to let him go far. Her back hit the bed and he was brought down to hover above her. Chuckling, he propped himself up so he wouldn’t crush her. She just sleepily smiled at him. 

Green eyes stared adoringly into brown. Michael brushed Nikita’s dark hair out of her face, caressing her soft cheek. The bronze skin was bruised from her fight earlier. Rage started to build inside him at the sight. Not at her, he could never be angry with her. He was simply ready to tear apart anyone who was willing to hurt her, despite the fact that she could do so herself. Reading his mind and his rage, she calmed him with a kiss. She was there with him, safe and sound. He didn’t have to worry. She’d help him see that just as he had helped her.

Her fingers slipped through the growing locks of his brown hair. Nikita pulled him as close to her as possible, her kiss turning feverish. Michael returned the affection and slipped his hands under her shirt. Well, his shirt. That was something else he had learned since dating her: she loved to steal his clothes. She mostly wore them as she lounged or when she needed something warm for bed. However, she never gave them back to him when she was done with them; he had to fight for his clothes. He wasn’t going to complain. She was too cute in his shirts and hoodies to say no to.

His hands roamed her warm skin, fingers skimming the undersides of her breasts. She sighed against his lips, her own hands trailing down to his neck and shoulders. The couple had explored each other’s bodies before, yet they never took advantage of that. They kissed and touched as if it was the first time they had experienced one another so close. Soon, Nikita pulled off Michael’s tee. He pulled off hers as well, working on unhooking her bra. Their movements were tender and caring. They didn’t need to rush or be frantic and desperate. They could take the time to thoroughly love one another.

Trailing kisses along her neck and chest, Michael knew Nikita had earned every ounce of praise she could receive. In a world that constantly tried to beat her down, he had to be the one to support her. He owed her so much, of course he would give her everything she deserved. He kissed along her lower abdomen and she moaned. He smiled into her skin, glancing up at her happily. She beamed and wiggled her hips in expectation. He collapsed in giggles, her own sounds of joy echoing after him.

Laughter didn’t deter his mission, however. Through chuckles, he kissed his way to her hips and pulled off her underwear. Her breathing was a mixture of moans and giggles. Michael was obsessed with the sound. He vowed to hear it over and over again, as he showed her how perfect and worthy of everything she was. Nikita ran her hands through his hair while he traveled lower. She encouraged him with her soft caresses, and with her parting thighs. He nipped at his skin before kissing her where she wanted him most. Her gasping moan was music to his ears.

A talented mouth and thrusting fingers drove her insane. Michael had to grip her hip to ensure she didn’t buck too wildly. Nikita held his hand tightly there, entwining their fingers. The touch made him thoroughly devour her. In the past, he never quite knew what it was about her that made him want to be better. Spending time with her just had him so overwhelmed, he strived to become a better man than he ever was. Then, he knew it was her heart and her radiance that filled him with such love and devotion. How could he not work towards being as perfect as her.

When she reached oblivion, she fell apart muttering his name. Michael helped her ride the waves of her high, fingers and tongue still swirling. Soon, Nikita pulled his hair to get him to stop. She needed a moment to catch her breath. He kissed his way up her abdomen in the meantime. A smirk was plastered across his lips, proud of the effect he had on her. She was the one always under his skin; she had wormed her way into his heart when he didn’t think anyone could. Yet he had done the same to her. He was to one who could see her open and soft- he could see her vulnerable.

Surprising him for the millionth time, Nikita suddenly flipped Michael to his back. Apparently, she didn’t need as long to recover from her orgasm as he thought she did. She straddled his hips, kissing him feverishly. Her body was ready for more, nowhere near sated. Who was he to deny her. They worked together to remove the rest of his clothing. Mouths and hands touched, kissed, and caressed, knowing all the ways to rile one another up. While he cradled her head in his hands and played with her hair, she nipped and sucked at his pulsepoint and throat. Her kisses trailed a fiery map along his skin, burning their love and intentions. She rolled and snapped her hips against him, and he moaned at the feeling of her so hot and wet. He was hot and throbbing himself. He didn’t think he could last one more moment without her.

Secret agents always were prepared, fortunately. The couple knew when hopping motel to motel, they would need to bring a lot of supplies with them. Condoms definitely made that list. Michael once thought the intense need to be with her so passionately would subside with time; their first few months together were spent making up for lost time. He was wrong, however. Not that he ever complained. Nikita didn’t either. She rushed for protection in one of their bags, returning to him as quickly as possible. He scooped her up in his arms the second he could reach her. They giggled into their kiss, rolling on the mattress. The world melted away in moments like that. Nothing was as important as being in the other’s arms.

Both moaned when they connected. The couple moved as one, rocking and thrusting their hips to a punishing rhythm. Heated breaths husked words of encouragement and love. Michael held to Nikita as though his life depended on it. And honestly, it often felt like it did. If he held her as secure as possible, he could ensure she was never going anywhere. She was going to be in his life forever. As she kissed him passionately and rolled her hips, she promised just that. Nothing, not even an act of a higher power, could force them apart again- it should’ve been obvious by that point.

Eventually, the couple reached their peak. Together they writhed and moaned, names mingling with curses of pure ecstasy. Nikita and Michael soared through the pleasure, their kisses smeared and breaths heated. It was a sensation they didn’t believe they would tire of. They could bring one another to such great heights, they could easily forget about the lows they experienced in their lives. From talking and laughing, to kissing thoroughly, the couple enthralled one another. They could live in a world of just them.

“You’re absolutely perfect,” Michael whispered against Nikita’s lips once they had settled for the night. He didn’t expect a response; he just needed her to hear it one more time. He wouldn’t let her forget how wonderful she was. Nor would he ever let her doubt how much she meant to him. Placing a chaste kiss to the corner on his mouth, she nestled into his side. Neither said anything for a long while. They simply enjoyed their moment of calm amongst their insane antics. Yet just before they fell into peaceful sleep, she muttered how remarkable he was too. He was perfect. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU set after 2x21 "Dead Drop". Salex the morning after their kiss in the car, and Nikita's reaction to it.

Birkhoff grumpily stumbled into the kitchen. It was too early to be dealing with Michael’s and Nikita’s antics. His bedroom in the new safehouse (Ryan’s safehouse, really) was too close to the bathroom. He was very rudely awakened by the couple’s laughter and showering. Honestly, the two couldn’t give it a rest for five seconds. He needed that damn crusade against Division to end immediately. Then, he could finally have a place to himself again. And the dynamic duo from hell wouldn’t make walking around so awkward. When he entered the kitchen, however, he caught sight of Nikita and Michael making coffee. It took Birkhoff a long moment to comprehend that fact. 

“What?” Gruffly, Michael called out the nerd for gawking at the two. His back was towards him, but he felt his eyes trained on them. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Birkhoff that early in the morning. He was already dealing with Nikita sleeping on him as he made their coffee. Though, he was perfectly alright with her. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades. It made moving around difficult. But she was so sleepy and warm, he wouldn’t dare try to disturb her. 

“I thought you two were in the shower,” Birkhoff admitted, glancing between them and the bathroom across the safehouse. He couldn’t hear the shower running or the giggling from the kitchen. And with Michael and Nikita groggily trying to start their day, it wasn’t clear who was fooling around in there. Yet he could’ve sworn he heard something. He had fought it when it tried to wake him up at first, but it was just too loud. There was no way he imagined that. 

“No. Coffee,” Nikita mumbled into her boyfriend’s back, ignoring the nerd’s confusion. All she cared about in that moment was either coffee or sleep. Considering the long day ahead of them full of figuring out what Percy was going to do next, sleep wasn’t an option. Michael soon grabbed her hand, and placed a full mug in her grasp. She had to break her hold to take a sip, yet the hot beverage made up for it; a contented hum escaped her. 

“I swear I heard people laughing in the bathroom,” Maybe Birkhoff just needed an energy drink. Rest, or lack thereof, always caught up to the team when they were between missions. He probably had to relax, take a breather. There was a chance he had heard somebody watching TV instead. That safehouse was annoyingly stuffed to the brim; anyone of them could’ve been trying to fight off a nightmare with a movie. In his half-awake state, he probably muddled the source of the sound. God, he really needed an energy drink- possibly two. 

While the nerd dug around in the fridge for his ready supply of caffeine, Michael and Nikita were attempting to continue their quiet peaceful moment. He rested against the counter, and she rested against him. She pulled his arm around her waist, burrowing into his warmth. He chuckled, and placed a kiss to the top of her head. Birkhoff rolled his eyes and gagged in disgust. Definitely more awake with the coffee’s help, Nikita decided to fire back an insult, “I’ve always told you that you were insane.”

If it was too early to think, then it was undoubtedly too early to be mean. Birkhoff moved to swipe the rogue’s mug out of her hands. Nikita sharply pulled away, shooting him a nasty glare. Michael had to hold his girlfriend tightly against him- not to protect her, but to protect the nerd. Luckily for all of them, Ryan staggered into the kitchen. He diffused the tension by yawning and glancing at everyone in bewilderment, “I thought you two were in the shower.”

“It could be Alex or Sean,” Michael guessed, cutting off Birkhoff’s bragging taunt. So there was someone in the bathroom. Just because it wasn’t the couple, didn’t mean anyone else couldn’t be showering. Sean and Alex had their own apartments, but they had stayed the night at the safehouse. The Seal crashed on an extra cot because of his injuries, and the young woman was too exhausted to leave. Either one of them could’ve been the cause of the noises Ryan and Birkhoff had heard.

“More like ‘and’. I heard two voices,” However, Birkhoff insinuated it was both of them. It was based off of what he had witnessed in the car the day before. Michael and Nikita became the confused ones at his tone. They had no idea about the development in Sean and Alex’s relationship. The nerd made no move to enlighten them. He loved when the know-it-alls were in the dark; it meant he had something to hold over them. 

“Well they did kiss yesterday,” Ryan wasn’t going to mess with the two, though. He dropped the fact like it was nothing, moving towards the fridge to make himself some breakfast. Nikita turned to stare at Michael in shock. All he could do was shrug and take another sip of his coffee. She, on the other hand, needed a better explanation than that. Knowing that the room full of men wouldn’t be able to provide any details, she handed her mug to her boyfriend and rushed off. No one stopped her from ruining any moments that could’ve been happening. 

A nightmare had woken Alex- as they almost always did- leading her to shuffle towards the bathroom. The new safehouse wasn’t really meant for the whole team. Makeshift rooms and beds had been set up so they could all rest comfortably. There was still only one bathroom, however. So when she sleepily pushed open the unlocked door, she was met with a mostly naked Sean. He only had his boxers on, as he tried to clean his bullet wound on his own. Whereas he was surprised she had just barged in, she was surprised she blushed. She had seen him in only his underwear before, that time shouldn’t have been any different. Quickly shaking it off, she moved to help him with the wound. He sighed, “You don’t have to.”

She did so anyway, effectively ignoring him. Sean attempted to stay as still as possible, but the disinfectant and his injury were making it difficult. And, if he was being honest with himself, so was Alex. Her hands were incredibly warm and soothing on his skin. She was also gentle with her movements, ensuring he was as comfortable as possible. He found that soon, he wasn’t able to think about anything else but her. Even his stinging injury was nothing with her so close to him. When she had finished cleaning his wound and bandaging it back up, she started to say something. It took him a moment to understand her, “Feel better?”

“Yeah,” It was barely a whisper, yet that was all Sean could voice. His hazel eyes had drifted towards Alex’s lips, and they wouldn’t move away. They hadn’t had the time to talk after their kiss the day before. They had to deal with the fallout of destroying their safehouse and of rescuing Kendrick from Percy. Healing from a bullet wound had also made him exhausted, causing him to fall fast asleep. The two should probably talk. He had a lot of things he wanted to tell her. His confession while on pain pills was only half of it. She was beyond awesome.

Alex, however, was done just talking. Words always caught in her throat, effectively choking whatever she wanted to say. Nikita once advised her to go for it in terms of relationships. So what was she stalling for. She knew he cared about her. His confessions and kiss proved as much. Even if she wanted to blame the drugs he was on for what he had said and done, he dissuaded her of that thought. His eyes were earnest and his smile was so endearing. Besides, by the time he had kissed her, the pain meds had worn off. It was real. He really liked her. And she really liked him back.

That kiss wasn’t as hesitant as the one in the car. Their first kiss started unsure of where it was going. It didn’t help that Ryan and Birkhoff were in the front seat. But their second kiss was full of purpose and internet. The two knew what they wanted and just how far they were willing to go to achieve it. Alex brought her arms around Sean’s waist, careful of his injury. She somehow pulled him closer to her, and relished at the feel of him. He had adjusted to the shock of her sudden kiss well. He returned the affection just as enthusiastically, his hands slipping under her shirt. 

Making out alone in the bathroom was far superior than in the back of a crowded vehicle. Alex closed the door without separating from the kiss, and Sean finally locked it. Her shirt found its way to the floor as their greedy hands explored the new terrain. Their touches were tender as well as excited. Her fingers began to twist and pull at his hair, while his traced up and down her back. Their kiss grew more passionate and powerful by the second. The closeness of their bodies only added fuel to the fire. They were practically electric in their embrace.

At some point, the two stumbled back towards the shower. Sean’s calves hit the edge of the tub, and he almost fell backwards. Whereas Alex held his well defined biceps firmly to keep him steady, he tugged her flush against him. She gasped at the sensation. She could feel his heart racing. She could also feel him stiffening through his thin boxers. Her lips pulled up into a proud smirk at that fact. There was no going back, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

With one hand, she tried to rip off his boxers. The other, was busy with turning on the faucet to the shower. Despite the movements of her hands, her lips reconnected with his. Alex was always one to follow through with her actions; she didn’t back down, especially when it was all she wanted. She simply didn’t know how badly she wanted Sean until that moment. It wasn’t until he heard the loud spray of water that he understood what she was doing. If they wanted any kind of assurance that their wonderful and private moment wouldn’t be interrupted, the shower was a perfect excuse. Although not the most romantic of places for their first time together, it seemed fitting for the two. It was sudden and spontaneous, just like their feelings for one another.

Sean and Alex found themselves giggling into their kisses. They removed the rest of their clothing and stepped into the spray of the water, overwhelmed with joy. Who knew moving forward in their mostly undefined relationship would make them feel so happy. Even if he had an injury that prevented a lot of movements, their mouths and touches could still spread that joyous feeling over their heated bodies. She kissed his neck, while her hands found their way to his ass. He was more interested in her breasts, however. Both made each other moan, the sound barely covered by the spray of water.

Lips fused together once more, their hands roaming to far more tantalizing places. They were lucky his bandage was waterproof; they were hardly paying attention to the shower. Alex and Sean couldn’t get enough of the feel of one another. He was hot and hard in her grasp when she grabbed him, tugging and stroking. He had to fight the urge to submit to the amazing pleasure. She needed to feel the same. The instant he slipped his fingers inside her wet heat, she gasped a breathy moan. Determined to hear more, he pumped and swirled. She was nearly lost to the sensation.

Eventually, they couldn’t take much more of their kisses and touches. They needed to feel every inch of each other before they let themselves fall over the edge. Fortunately, the two were in the bathroom they shared with the rest of their team. Alex knew where Nikita had stashed hers and Michael’s condoms. The young woman felt no remorse in stealing one of them. She and Sean were in a much greater need for one at the moment. The rogues would understand. And if not, who cared. Sean and Alex certainly didn’t.

Again, the sound of the water spraying barely covered their moans. They had to arrange themselves into a position that was kind to Sean’s wound and wouldn’t have them slip and fall. Yet when he entered inside her, none of that seemed to be a problem. Alex and Sean moved their hips slowly and tauntingly. The two wanted their moment to last as long as possible. With their feverish kisses and greedy hands, that might not have been the case. At least they could continue to giggle and be wrapped in absolute joy. Their kisses were full of smiles. 

“Alex!” Nikita pounding on the bathroom door and shouting interrupted their blissful moment, though. Alex lost her footing in surprise, and it was Sean’s turn to ensure she didn’t fall. Their hips remained glued together despite that. Whereas Alex attempted to make Nikita go away, Sean continued to move his hips. Her moans were covered by a question, “Do you want breakfast?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Whatever you’re making,” It took a lot of effort for Alex to reply. She tried to even her breathing, but Sean was driving her insane. His hands were on her breasts, and his lips on her neck. She’d have cussed him out for torturing her like that if it didn’t feel so good. Her hand slipped down to meet where they were joined, helping to launch them higher towards blissful pleasure. The two managed to forget about Nikita for a wonderful moment. 

“What about you Sean?” She soon brought them back to Earth, however. Alex could hear Nikita’s smugness at knowing the two were together. There was no doubt she would’ve discovered them eventually. Although she wanted to tell her best friend about the huge step she and Sean took in their relationship, she didn’t care that she caught the two like that. She only wanted to continue having sex and to stop talking about stupid breakfast.

“Uh. Pancakes sound good,” On the other hand, Sean’s stomach got the better of him; he was starving. Alex shot him a look, that he could only laugh off. She was adorable, without a doubt. He kissed the expression off her face, and she relaxed in his hold. The two finally managed to make Nikita go away, though she did leave them with a teasing comment about having fun. They successfully ignored her that time. Their steady rhythm increased into something nearly untamed. No more holding back or interruptions. They were going to know how each other felt.

Passionate thrusts and kisses lifted Alex to her peak. She moaned and writhed as she fell, arms wrapped tightly around him to keep herself steady. Sean was close behind her, breathing her name as he succumbed to it all. They kissed and held their way to calm heartbeats. Neither was willing to let go, or face their awaiting team. The two were happy to remain in their blissful moment- nothing else existing but them and the beautiful words he spoke, “I love you.” 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 4x05 "Bubble". Mikita in bed before the interrupting phone call, featuring the blue shirt Michael wore at the beginning of the episode and Nikita wore near the end.

Michael hadn’t meant to fall asleep. But the call to rest after everything had finally settled was too powerful. He had dozed off against his will, body sated and laxed. He wasn’t sure how long he was out before noises coming from the kitchen startled him awake. Reaching out to the other side of the bed, he found it empty. The mattress and blankets were still warm, though. Nikita must’ve just gotten up. He sighed, pushing his sleep-heavy body upright and fumbling to turn on the bedside lamp. There was no doubt she could walk around easily in the dark, but he wanted to look at her. Ever since they returned to one another, he couldn’t keep his eyes or hands off of her. Not that she minded. She walked back into the bedroom, leftover pizza and water in hand, smiling brightly. He readily shared the same expression, “Is that my shirt?”

Technically, it was the overshirt issued to him by the Marines; the clothes didn’t really belong to either of them. Yet Nikita wore the oversized garment anyway, along with her underwear. She smiled around a bite of cold veggie pizza, and held out the water bottle for Michael to steal a sip. Earlier she had been so nervous about the press conference and the public’s reaction, that she hadn’t eaten with the rest of the team. Her hunger more than likely caught up to her. The proof of that was her taking another large bite as she teased him, “You want it? Come take it.”

“Them’s fightin’ words,” Smirking, Michael pulled at the hem of the shirt so she would stand between his parted thighs. Nikita was more focused on eating and drinking than to really fight him. She came willingly, humming softly in content. His hands slid under the overshirt so he could caress her hips. Her skin was warm and soft, which caused him to pull her even closer. It wasn’t fair that she had clothes on while he was naked; he should definitely remedy that. He played with the waistband of her underwear, fingers dipping low to rile her up.

“After I eat,” Winking suggestively, she promised. Nikita took another bite, and that was when Michael noticed she had two pizzas stacked ontop of one another. He chuckled and picked a cold veggie off the top slice. It was covered in almost too much hot sauce, making him splutter and cough. She laughed, and shared one more sip of her nearly empty water. He should’ve known the food was cold and spicy; it was her staple. But like always, she managed to surprise him. He loved that she did- a fact she knew all too well, “You really know how to work up a girl’s appetite.”

He collapsed in laughter against her abdomen. She chuckled with him. Placing the empty water bottle on the bedside table, she slipped her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. Nikita and Michael had certainly been active lately. Since the destruction of the Shop the couple had been talking and making up. They talked about their thoughts and feelings, their past mistakes, and their future; all while they made up for lost time, for hurt feelings, and for their strained relationship. The two were healing together. They entered into new possibilities for the both of them to happily explore. At the moment, however, they were far more interested in re-exploring each other’s bodies with kisses, touches, and loving gazes. It was all just so freeing to be finally done with that war.

Especially when Nikita returned from the press conference a hero. She had always been a hero to Michael, something he made sure she knew everyday. But of course she never listened. She had to from that moment on, however. She got everything she deserved, a family, a happily ever after, and the chance for the world to see her for who she truly was. It was how he saw her. She was a shining light- the love of his life and his hero. And, more importantly, she could never say he was wrong again. Though, she wasn’t wrong either. While she was his hero, he was the most important thing in her life. Nothing mattered save him. The way the couple expressed their love for one another on the couch erased any doubts in their minds.

They weren’t in a rush to move from the couch to the bed. The two were content slowly removing clothing and kissing tenderly. Even when they were moaning each other’s names and climbing towards bliss, they remained entwined on the sofa. At some point they had to feel more of one another, worship their bodies as divinely as they were. So they hurried to the bedroom to roll around on the mattress until the outside world melted away, lost to their absolute pleasure. Both of them had fallen asleep afterwards without meaning to. They were just so beyond relaxed and comforted in each other’s arms. Hunger eventually pulled at Nikita, however, and she had to leave the warmth of Michael’s side to eat. She wasn’t gone long. As the sun began to rise outside the window, she was back in his arms.

With her pizza finally finished, Michael started to yank at the shirt. Nikita fought off his grabbing hands, stepping out of his embrace. Her brown eyes sparkled while she smirked. She wasn’t going to make things easy; fortunately, he loved a challenge. Fast as he could, he surged to take hold of her. All he managed was to pop one button before she leapt away again. The overshirt fell open enough for him to see she didn’t have a bra on. In complete awe of her, he froze at the sight. She laughed at him once more, enjoying the effect she had.

Nikita’s bright giggles seemed to snap Michael’s attention back to the moment. He was much more successful in grabbing hold of her on his second lunge. He tugged on the shirt’s collar, bringing her flush against him. She moved ever so tantalizing, and distracted him enough to break free. The couple wasn’t sure if they were sparring or not. They were going through the motions as he tried to take off the overshirt, but their actions were carefree and silly. Cheerful laughter and flirty teases filled every moment, as did certain holds that left them gasping for more. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed along her neck. She reached back to grab him, gently tugging and caressing. One of his hands slipped off her side to cup her. Both moaned.

It took all of her might to break that hold. Nikita slipped from Michael’s grasp, and began to pull down her underwear. She was slow and tantalizing, causing him to freeze for the second time. His heart skipped a beat and he twitched. Smirking, she moved towards him. Except just as he reached out to pull her back into him, she turned to hop on the bed. She dared him to follow, and of course he did; he would follow her to the ends of the Earth. They bounced slightly on the mattress when he joined her, giggling uncontrollably. The sound of joy was broken up by their need to kiss. The unbuttoned shirt continued to hang loosely off her shoulders, but they had much more important matters at hand. Their kiss was thorough and passionate. They held tightly to one another, hips rolling and moans building.

When Michael attempted to shove off the overshirt, Nikita stepped away. Standing on a mattress didn’t allow for sure footing, however. She fell back against the pillows, and he was pulled along with her. Laughter filled their kiss, lips pulling into brilliant smiles. His hands slid up and down her sides as they traced her bronze skin. She entwined her legs with his, and thrusted her hips upwards to meet him. He moaned, his actions momentarily stilled. Taking the pause to her advantage, she rolled him onto his back. Her hips moved tauntingly over him, while she grabbed his hands and held them over his head.

She still wore that damn shirt. It barely clung to her defined biceps, but he had yet to take it off her. Michael could easily break his hands free of her hold, but her hips were moving too much for him to think. He could feel every inch of Nikita, wet and hot sliding over him hard and stiff. She was driving him insane. She kissed along his stubbled jaw and neck, hips absolutely wild. He couldn’t take much more of it. Breaking her grasp, he sat upright and securely gripped her waist. Whereas she gasped at the feel of him so close, he tossed her onto her back. Her squeals of laughter were covered by the press of his lips against hers. She had to slip her arms out of the shirt’s sleeves to be able to pull him closer. 

Their kiss turned soft and gentle as he entered inside her. The couple breathily moaned one another’s name, still in awe of the sensation of being connected as they had been the first time. Nikita arched her back, arms and legs wrapping tightly around him. Michael was able to shove the shirt off the bed, and lovingly caress her. They moved their hips as one, the thrusting rhythm slow and tender. The two had all the time in the world to worship and cherish each other. There was nothing urgent calling for them; they didn’t have to rush off to some life threatening mission. They had saved the day- the world. And their reward was moments like that one together forever.

Green eyes alight, Michael gazed at Nikita in wonder. He could never believe she was there. He could never believe that she had chosen to fight for him, to be by his side. She was so much kinder and stronger than he was. The way her heart loved and protected so fiercely was beyond amazing. He had to ensure that she knew that. Despite everything, she could never forget how perfect she was. Or how much he loved her. It nearly scared him how powerfully he felt for her; it was almost supernatural. As if reading his mind, she took his hand in hers. His heart swelled. He kissed her more lovingly than he had been, a sudden proposal tumbling past his lips, “Marry me?”

Her hips stopped rolling. Nikita had to pause in order to make sure she had heard that correctly. Michael stilled as well, his gaze earnest. He seemed nervous, as if he was afraid of her reply. The two had talked after their months of separation, apologizing for their actions and promising to be better. They had never broken a promise before, why would they start then. And why would he be anxious. She had told him ‘yes’ before. She was too stubborn to change her mind, so what could make her then, “You already asked me that.”

“You interrupted before I could,” Whispering against her lips, Michael reminded her. Although he was perfectly happy with how that had gotten engaged, he felt the need to reiterate just how much he wanted to marry Nikita. With the happily ever after they had achieved together, they could finally get that little house on the beach. They could be married, living that normal boring life with the family they had built around them. There would be so much peace and love in their lives, they wouldn’t even know what to do with it. It would be bliss.

“That didn’t seem to bother you at the time,” Nikita rolled Michael onto his back, and continued the torturous rhythm of her hips. He matched her pace, kissing her fiercely. The conversation halted as they drove each other insane. Hands and lips roamed heated skin. Moans filled the air around them. Hearts raced. And their kisses and touches turned greedy. They needed one another. Sitting upright, he changed the angle of their thrusts. She gasped and gripped him even tighter. He slipped a hand between them, his thumb rubbing where they were connected. Her head fell back as she loudly moaned.

“Nikita Jade Mears, will you marry me?” His voice a husk of smoke, Michael used the middle name Nikita had given herself when she was little- when she was hoping for a family, and wishing to be normal like all the other kids. She had told him the fake name once, as they were lying awake unable to sleep. Whereas she was embarrassed of what he’d think, he had kissed her and told her it was a beautiful name. Her head snapped back up at the sound of it. She honestly didn’t think he would’ve remembered her made-up middle name. The fact that he did nearly made her burst. 

“Yes, Michael James Bishop. A million times yes,” How could she not marry the person who had shown her more kindness and love than she had ever seen in her entire life. How could she not say yes to the person who protected her against everything that tried to hurt her. How could she not want to spend forever with the strongest person she had ever met. Nikita and Michael beamed into their passionate kiss. Their hips matched their ecstasy. They rose together in pure pleasure, determined to reach their peak as one. Somehow under the covers from all their rolling, he gently laid her back. She wrapped herself around him, and increased their punishing rhythm. Soon, the two were falling over the edge. Holy, devoted words were breathed between them, “I love you.”

Tender kisses and touches helped to calm them from their high. They began to talk about their future, lost in the perfect thought of the life awaiting them. Teases and laughter were shared between the couple as they settled into the new normal. Michael and Nikita were so undeniably happy. Everything appeared light and easy. There was no need to worry or to fight; they never had to fight again. With their awesome, amazing team, they had defeated the evil. It was over. No more pain, no more suffering. They all got everything they ever wanted- freedom, love, happiness, and family.

In a bubble of peace, she answered the ringing phone dreamily. It matched that moment with her fiancé- a dream come true. They were happy. They were free. The world was at their feet. Except, not really. Instantly, the world came burning to the ground. Ryan had been in an accident. He was in the hospital, barely holding onto life and wanting her- wanting his family. Nikita couldn’t think; she couldn’t breathe. She barely managed to tell Michael what was happening as she scrambled for clothing. He rushed after her, the same confusion, hurt, and desperation coursing through him. While he went to call for their military transport to take them to Ryan, he tossed her a shirt to wear. It was his overshirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, loving, and commenting on these stories! I appreciate it so much. You're the reason I keep writing.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in season 3. Girl talk part 2.

"What's the flowers for?" Alex caught sight of the bouquet in the kitchen as she poured herself more water. Nikita had her and Sonya over at the apartment for a girls' night of dinner and movies. It was getting insane with stress, Division, and Amanda; they needed a moment to relax and have fun. What better way to do that than spending the night with a close group of friends. Though, the women did narrow it down to just them. They could easily avoid talking about their crusade without their whole team there.

"Michael gave them to me. He wanted to celebrate our anniversary yesterday," Smiling dreamily, Nikita replied. Her fiancé had surprised her with the flowers and date idea. They had a lot of different anniversaries: first meet, first mission, first kiss, first time having sex, first date. They had also lost track of days being in Division and being rogue. So, Michael rolled the celebration of every first into one day. Nikita didn't have any complaints about it. She loved the excuse to go on a special date with Michael.

Whereas Alex poked fun of the couple, Sonya grinned. She had always thought Michael and Nikita were cute. It was inspiring to know that despite the dramatics they faced as rogues and agents, there was something happy they could have. It was all worth it, "That's so sweet."

"Well, he kinda owed me," Nikita downplayed it. They had recently gotten past the rough patch in their relationship. There was still a lot of talking and healing they had to do. But the two were moving forward together. Michael's anniversary surprise proved that much. No matter how difficult things became, they wouldn't give up on one another.

"So you were treated like a princess?" Rejoining Nikita and Sonya in the living room, Alex smirked. After arguments with Sean, he was more than willing to make it up to her. He'd make her feel special and loved in all the right ways. Although Nikita and Michael hadn't necessarily been in a fight, she was certain the making up process was the same. She had shared safehouses with them, after all.

"Oh yeah. But trust me. I gave as good as I got," Nikita smirked back. Both Alex and Sonya groaned. All she could do was laugh, and turn off the television. Their conversation was going to be a hell of a lot more entertaining than a movie.

Shoving at her best friend, Alex attempted to wipe that smug expression off her face. She didn't want to have another one of those girls' talk with Nikita. Just like everything else, she took it way too far, "Here's the line. And there's you."

"You brought it up," Nikita rolled her eyes and pushed back. Her comment wasn't even the most explicit thing she had ever said; it was just in response to Alex. But if she was going to overreact, she could definitely kick it up a notch. What was girls' night anyway, if they couldn't tease one another.

Sonya got the two to stop fighting before the couch tipped backyards. As much fun as their antics were to watch from afar, she didn't want to be caught in the middle of them. She'd much rather calmly sit and talk about what they did outside of Division, "Please tell me you two did other things."

"All we did was fuck," Nikita shrugged. Her deadpanned sarcasm didn't earn her any smiles, not that she really expected it to. She sighed and gave them the real story, "No, but seriously. We did the whole dinner and dancing thing."

"Never imagined you guys on an actual date," Alex made Nikita pay for the sarcasm. She had been on a double date with the engaged couple before, but it was interrupted. It also wasn't going that great thanks to Sean (she had made him apologize and make up for it later). The lack of proper dates wasn't really the rogues' fault. How could anyone wine and dine while trying to tear apart a corrupt unit of the government. At least they had some time then.

"We can be normal. Even if we stopped a mugging as we walked back home," Nikita admitted a tad sheepishly. She and Michael never had been, and probably never will be, a normal couple. But their friends didn't mind. Alex and Sonya laughed at the confession; they couldn't imagine the two doing anything differently.

"You guys are something else," Alex said as a compliment. Continuing to giggle, she smiled brightly. She wished she could be as comfortable in a relationship to know who they were together. She was getting there with Sean; they just had to keep opening their hearts to one another. Fortunately, they had a couple to look towards for inspiration and hope.

Soon, Nikita started to laugh with them. She and her fiancé were absolutely ridiculous. Of course they would turn a romantic outing into a chance to save someone. However, stopping the mugging didn't ruin their night. It honestly made it better, "Is it weird that I think it was the perfect date?"

Although Alex laughed harder, she didn't tease Nikita; it did sound like a fantastic date. Sonya had to agree. Not so much to the stepping into danger aspect, but to how great it sounded for the engaged couple, "I don't think it's weird. It's who you two are."

"Just like how you and Nerd cyber sext," Nikita took the chance to turn the topic from herself and Michael. She'd rather not talk about the more personal side of their relationship. Maybe after they healed from their recent strain, she'd be a bit more open.

The redirection worked. Alex quit laughing to gasp in pleasant surprise. Sonya stuttered and blushed. She actually thought her conversations with Birkhoff over the Division servers were a secret, "We do not."

"I can read computer code. And those messages, whoa. Didn't know 'geeky' could also mean 'freaky'," Nikita smirked once more. She had stumbled across the communications on accident; they were a secured string of code that wasn't easily accessible. When she discovered it was just flirty messages between Sonya and Birkhoff, she intended to leave it alone. Then she read an explicit text. From there on, she had to torture the nerds. It was Birkhoff's fault for teaching her to hack in the first place.

Alex was having the time of her life that night. She was laughing uproariously, clutching her sides as she doubled over. Sonya's embarrassment couldn't take it. She had to deflect just as Nikita had. Fortunately, she had the perfect defense to direct at the young woman, "I've read those sexts between you and Sean. You're not innocent either."

"Hey! Those were sent privately over our phones," Alex's laughter sharply turned to shouts. Sonya shouldn't have hacked into hers or Sean's phone, even if they were the Division issued burners. Those provocative pictures and texts were meant for their eyes only. Their team had no right to be digging into their private chats.

"Div… Division checks… they check the history on the burners," Barely able to explain, Nikita giggled uncontrollably. It was a policy they had been in place before they took over the place. The only reason it was kept around was because of mole hunts. They didn't delve as deeply as techs used to, allowing agents their privacy. But, of course, Birkhoff had to dig into what was constantly being sent between Alex and Sean. It was his free entertainment.

While Nikita nearly fell off the couch laughing, Sonya took pity on Alex's embarrassment; her cheeks had turned beet red. It was as though they could never catch any real privacy in their relationships with the team constantly around. Yet, wasn't that what it was like to have a family. The computer tech could comfort the young woman and tease her lightly, "I like the nickname you gave his… manhood."

"You named his dick!" On the other hand, Nikita squealed with delight. She was going to use that information to tease Alex and Sean until the end of time. She was also going to tell Michael about it the second he got home. There was no doubt he would laugh just as brightly.

"I did not. It was a joke," Alex defended. It really was a joke about her boyfriend and their sexlife. However, neither Nikita nor Sonya were listening.

"Do you call it out during sex? 'Oh Sean Jr., right there'," Controlling her giggles, Nikita faked a breathy moan. Sonya screamed with laughter, tears springing to her eyes. Alex's mortification rapidly grew.

A pillow was shoved in Nikita's face to make her stop. It didn't work. She simply whacked Alex with it in return. The young woman had enough, "Shut the fuck up. You call Michael a 'DILF'."

"Because he's a dad I like to fuck," Nonchalantly, Nikita replied. Just because Hayley was killed and Max was hidden to ensure his safety, didn't mean Michael wasn't a father. He still loved his children with all his heart. And Nikita loved that fact about him with all her heart. He always fiercely cared for the people he loved. She was in awe at how strong his heart was.

"Now I see why Seymour says you have no shame," Sonya brought Nikita back to the moment. The tech consistently left girls' night knowing more about the agent than she wanted. It was admirable, though. That kind of confidence was outstanding.

"No you don't," Alex shook her head. Sonya hadn't shared a safehouse with Nikita. Although the walking around in only her underwear didn't faze the young woman, the unabashed sex was awkward. They lived in too close of spaces in that last safehouse for some of Michael and Nikita's activities.

Nikita rolled her eyes again. There Alex was, overreacting some more. She and her fiancé weren't that awful, "Walking in without knocking was your fault. And it's healthy to talk about sex. It surrounds us. It penetrates us…"

"You did not just make a _Star Wars_ quote sexual," Sonya reacted to the innuendo. It was impossible to know where Nikita was going with a joke. Yet if it started like that, the nerd didn't want to know where it was going to end.

"Like you and Birkhoff don't," Nikita hadn't read much of the coded messages between the nerds; she let that be their private business. But she knew enough about them to make Sonya blush with her assumption. Alex muttered something about everyone knowing too much about each other. That didn't have any power in stopping their conversation, though. It was just going to keep building, despite embarrassment and laughter.

"You and Michael have never sent sexual pictures or texts?" Alex knew better than to ask, but she wanted Nikita to be teased just like her and Sonya. It was only fair.

However, the agent shook her head. Michael and Nikita hardly texted in general; they mostly spoke over the phone, or waited until they were together again to tell each other everything they had missed. Instead of explaining that, though, Nikita mentioned the quickies they had inside Division, "No. We just go fuck in an empty room."

"Is that why Medical ran out of condoms?" Deciding to play along, Sonya wondered. She had been helping Medical restock supplies when the issue of missing condoms came up. Who else could have been stealing them than the couples inside the bunker.

Except both Nikita and Alex shook their heads. Sean and Alex hardly ever had sex at work. And Michael and Nikita didn't do it often. If the engaged couple did, they weren't going to use the protection Medical had on hand for seduction missions. That was a little too much, even for them, "We don't use those cheap things. We have our own. Ribbed for her pleasure."

"I'm gonna kill you," Throwing another pillow at her best friend, Alex tried not to gag. Nikita just couldn't stop making things overtly sexual.

"Then who's using them?" Sonya ignored them, curious about the missing supplies. She was aware of agents and recruits casually having sex in the past. Maybe their relationships finally flourished with Percy and Amanda gone. The teams' certainly had.

"Division's getting freaky now," Nikita laughed. It was no surprise that they were all fucking one another. They worked on stressful missions with each other everyday. They needed some kind of release. If the agents found that in an empty recruit bed with a partner, then so be it. No one was going to stop them anymore.

"Maybe Ryan was right about sitting everyone down for a sex and PDA talk," Sonya joked. The three couples' overt displays of affection had gotten on Ryan's nerves. It wasn't their fault, though. They had no idea how to behave in an actual workplace environment.

"Dare you to interrupt the meeting with your oversharing," Giggling, Alex nudged Nikita. If they were going to sit through a PDA meeting, might as well make it entertaining.

"As much as I would love to embarrass Ryan, I wouldn't expose Michael like that," Talking about her fiancé in a sexual context to their friends was fun and hilarious. However, Nikita couldn't talk about Michael that way to the entirety of Division. Especially since he had trained most of them. It wouldn't have been fair to him.

"I'll pay for your wedding," Except, Alex's offer was tempting. The engaged couple hadn't planned much for their big day. But they knew holding the ceremony on a private beach along the Arabian sea was expensive enough. Nikita and Michael needed some way to pay for everything. Letting the young woman take care of it seemed like a great idea.

"Let's call this fucking meeting then."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-series. Bonya takes a huge step in their relationship.

"Seymour, can you come look at this for a second?" Sonya called for her boyfriend, trying to contain her excitement. Or her nervousness, she honestly couldn't tell what she was feeling. Regardless of that uncertainty, butterflies erupted in her stomach. She had put so much effort into her plan, the payoff was going to be better than she could've possibly imagined. If it paid off at all. Shaking that terrible thought away, she fought to control her emotions. Everything was going to play out wonderfully. Birkhoff was going to help with a 'hack', and read the message she had hidden within it. Despite her anxiousness, she knew he was going to be absolutely delighted and thrilled. There was no doubt he would say 'yes'.

They had talked about that future for them. The couple had been together for years. It was about time they took one more step forward. They loved one another more than they ever thought was possible. What was next for them made sense. They would be solidifying that love, working on it and growing it everyday. Sonya bit back her brilliant smile when Birkhoff came into the room. He sat at the computer, staring at what she had left for him. She didn't tell him what she was 'hacking'; she hadn't thought that excuse out enough. But that didn't seem to bother him. He loved a challenge. Even if what he was staring at was a complicated puzzle, "God, this coding is a mess. Who wrote this piece of shit? A dumbass?"

Brown eyes rolling, Sonya did everything she could to not laugh. She had intentionally made her coding incomprehensible. It was a challenge for her to dumb down her skills, but it was all worth hiding her question for her boyfriend. She honestly couldn't think of a better way to ask. It was fitting for them, and an example of what they had worked towards together. They had their happily ever after; they had freedom and family. A love filled future was the only thing awaiting them. She was brought out of her musings by Birkhoff's confusion. He found it, "Hold on. Did someone leave a message in this code?"

Well, he at least found some of it. He dug through the coding for the rest of the words, piecing it all together. While he was distracted, Sonya stepped away from the desk. She didn't have any jewelry for him. They could get rings later. But she could get down on one knee, sort of make it traditional. Though, when had anything they'd ever done been normal. Even after saving the world, they still didn't have that normal life. Who cared, anyway. What they had was special. Sonya couldn't stop her brilliant smile then. She beamed up at Birkhoff as he finally read her message, "Will you marry me?"

"I want to live long and prosper with you," It might have been cheesy and dorky, but she wasn't embarrassed. The words felt right to follow her message with. Down on one knee, Sonya excitedly grinned at Birkhoff. Happy tears filled her eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by emotion. The question was out there, and she was so glad it was; she was going to get everything she wanted. Except, her boyfriend glanced at her in shock. A smile pulled at his lips, but it was overtaken by a sudden realization. He dashed out of the room, towards the bedroom. She blinked, "What?"

She didn't think he actually ran away in fear. Sonya didn't have to worry about Birkhoff's commitment to her. Their talks proved they wanted to be in a relationship together forever. Something else was going on. Beyond bewildered, she followed him. He was rummaging through his nightstand, throwing things around as he dug through the clutter. All she could do was cross her arms, and stare at her boyfriend. He was bringing his usual weird and ridiculous self to another level. His explanation didn't help things, "I was going to wait for our dinner tomorrow. You know, surrounded by our family."

"Wait for what?" Sonya wondered. The next day they were flying to Michael's and Nikita's for their monthly family dinner. The team continued to talk on the phone, and help Alex dismantle human trafficking organizations. But their dinners really allowed them to connect as the friends and family they were. If Birkhoff wanted to surprise her with something while all their loved ones were near, then it must've been monumental. Starting to have an idea at what it might've been, she moved closer to him. Her smile returned, just as brilliantly.

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take this. Please," Eventually finding what he was looking for, Birkhoff turned to his girlfriend. The grin on his face managed to outshine the engagement ring in the box. It was an elegant yet simple diamond that stopped Sonya's heat upon seeing it. Excitement bubbled out of her. Tears sparkled her eyes, and she began to laugh. He laughed along with her, not quite believing they had both proposed to each other. And that they had both done so by quoting _Star Trek_ and _The Legend of Zelda_. The fact that they were on the same train of thought, however, only illuminated how right they were for one another.

"Well. I think you already know my answer," Through the brightest grin to ever grace her lips, Sonya replied. Birkhoff's smile matched hers, and he delicately slid the ring onto her finger. Both of them were trembling, not quite sure what to do with their ecstatic energies. They settled for a kiss, the ring box crashing to the floor as they held each other close. Their bodies were humming with so much emotion. The couple was elated, thrilled, completely and wonderfully happy. After what they had been through, and after what they had won, there was no doubt they'd reach that point in the relationship. Yet since they were there, joyfully engaged, they were so unbelievably excited for what came next.

Their kiss grew passionate and powerful as realization settled in. Sonya and Birkhoff were going to get married. Exhilarated hands grasped tighter onto one another, trying to bring themselves as close as possible. Her fingers twisted in his long, light hair, while he held securely to her waist. Smiles and laughter filled their kisses, washing them over in pure affection. The newly engaged couple couldn't get enough of each other. They didn't know how else to express their bright happiness and love. They had forever to look towards together. What words could fully emphasize that joy.

Eventually, the two stumbled and fell onto the bed. They weren't that concerned about situating themselves more comfortably on the mattress. The kiss had become heated and needy, slipping from mouths to nip at necks and jaws. Their hands had become greedy as well; they tugged at clothing and caressed warm skin. Birkhoff managed to unhook her bra without removing her blouse. His fingers tripped along her spine and the underside of her breasts. A breathy moan escaped Sonya as a result. She pressed her hips into his, kissing him fiercely. His own moan fell past his lips, and he returned the strong affection.

Clothing had become annoying and irritating. But the couple didn't want to separate from their searing kiss. Buttons and zippers were undone and garments were disheveled, yet there was still too much of a barrier between the two. Sonya was the first to break, tugging and pulling to remove her new fiancé's pants. She continued to kiss him thoroughly, her hand slipping into his open fly. When she grabbed hold of him and squeezed and rolled, Birkhoff gasped. She giggled in response, smirking proudly. Since they had finally pulled apart from their kiss, he could finally take off her blouse and pay special attention to her breasts. It was her turn to gasp.

Tearing away clothing became their utmost priority. Hands grabbed and caressed as they made their way across increasingly naked bodies. Mouths also took the opportunity to travel, kissing love into soft, heated skin. It wasn't necessarily a race to see who could get the other undressed first. But there was a sense of urgency to their actions. The engaged couple wanted to feel every inch of one another. There was so much to express, and the best way to do so was with kisses, touches, and actions. Sonya yanked at the rest of Birkhoff's clothing first (mostly because he was wearing less), and proudly celebrated that feat. She rolled atop him, grinding her hips into his. He surged upwards to kiss her passionately.

It was incredibly unfair that she still had on her underwear. She was shallowly thrusting in his lap, kissing him senseless, and running her fingers down his back. Birkhoff couldn't take much more of it. In not so fluid movements, he flipped Sonya onto the mattress. She laughed at his enthusiasm, and he was able to pull her underwear down her legs without struggle. His hands began to caress her thighs, dipping dangerously close to where she wanted him most. But she didn't have the patience for a slow build up. As much fun as tormenting one another with talented fingers would've been, she just wanted him. She reached to pull him to her, and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you," Birkhoff whispered against his new fiancée's lips. Sonya echoed the holy words, kissing him even more gently than before. They were fortunate that his searching for the ring had disturbed his nightstand; it made grabbing a condom easier. The need to rush seemed to disappear in that moment. Kisses and touches had been fiery and needy, an expression of excitement and joy. But then, the fact that they really were going to be together forever calmed the world around them. Her engagement ring felt cool as she placed a tender hand to his cheek. He smiled brightly, kissing her palm reverently. Once again, she pulled him to her for a slow, deep kiss. He brought himself home inside her.

They had to force their hips to maintain a steady rhythm. The two could take their time in kissing, caressing, and loving one another. Moans and declarations of adoration filled the warm air around the couple. It encouraged Birkhoff to snap his thrusts a little harder. Wrapping her legs around him, Sonya matched the tempo and intensity. She brought her hand to where they were connected, strumming them both higher towards bliss. The steady rhythm grew nearly untamed. Yet they were riding the waves as one. Holding tight to keep each other secure, their hands fit together perfectly. Her engagement ring was pressed between them, searing their skin and driving them insane.

When Sonya eventually reached her peak, she mumbled a curse and her fiancé's name. Birkhoff was close behind her, never far from her alluring pull. They moaned and gasped, and kissed ever so fiercely. There was something more powerful about the bliss they reached at that moment, than any other times they had had sex before. It appeared more full of love, more full of devotion. Their proposals meant they were determined to spend eternity with one another. The way they had moved and came together as one put further emphasis to their promises. There was no chance of separating the two. 'Til death do them part.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Mikita AU set after 1x11 "All the Way". Song lyrics are from Digital Daggers' "Do Me Damage".

_We made a cut without precision_

_And we stitched it up the best two children could_

"You're bleeding," Michael husked, unsure of what else to say while he aimed his gun.

"So are you," Nikita echoed, hand slowly reaching for any kind of weapon she could use.

Michael and Nikita stared unflinchingly at one another. They were standing fairly close to have a weapon pointed at her; there was a chance ricochet could fly back and strike him. But neither moved. It was as though they were still in Division- staring in shock while he was in Medical and she was in the hall. Some lucky or twisted sense of fate led them to the same hotel bathroom. Maybe they deserved it after essentially stealing the room by swiping a key from the front desk. They could've at least hacked into the hotel's system, or put a 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob. Although without access to actual money or computers, and a focus to care for their injuries, they were shit out of luck. The universe was essentially mocking them.

_But we were ruled by indecision_

_And we pushed and pulled more than two people should_

Had she really been in Division's grasp only hours ago. As Nikita and Michael studied one another, lifetimes appeared to pass. She had been running and never stopping since she escaped. Fatigue was beginning to set in, but she didn't feel as though her loft was safe. So, she snuck her way into a nearby hotel to assess the damage to her wrists and finally breathe. On the other hand, he didn't want to return to his apartment. Division's mole hunt caused Percy to want to search every active agent's home. They might have had Thom to place blame on, yet someone could've been helping him. Michael didn't want to sit around while his apartment was searched. He'd rather crash at a hotel for the night, and take care care of his gunshot wound.

How the hell he managed to stumble into Nikita's room was somewhat impossible. Out of every single hotel in the New York metropolitan area, they just had to steal one of the two keys to the same room. Nikita almost laughed at the fact. It was so ridiculous, it had to be some kind of cosmic joke. Michael, however, was serious. He should do something about the rogue standing within reach. He might've been at a disadvantage with an injured thigh. But she looked exhausted after fighting off an entire room of recruits and sprinting for miles; she also didn't have a weapon. He could make an attack. Yet she surprised him by tossing him a bandage and some antiseptic. She wanted him to fix his popped stitch before he tried anything.

_When you want me, I am here_

_When you change your mind again, I disappear_

"A truce to patch up?" Nikita nearly smirked. Where was a fight really going to take them besides more hurt. The least they could do was stop any unnecessary bleeding. Michael rolled his green eyes, but holstered his pistol nonetheless. If she attempted a strike, he could be fast enough to block her. Yet that wasn't her intention at the moment. She began to clean her wrists that had been rubbed raw and damaged by the chains. He followed her lead, gathering supplies to take care of his thigh. However, to really dress the wound he'd either have to drop his pants or clumsily roll up the leg. He glanced at her, and she slightly turned her back to give him more privacy. Things changed from tense to awkward.

"We killed your mole," Michael only admitted to keep her distracted; he didn't want her staring at him with those penetrating eyes while he was pantless. But his words caused her to whirl around sharply. Nikita glared at him in shock, hurt, and something he couldn't quite understand. He thought he spotted tears beginning to form. Her reaction stunned him. He didn't think she'd respond so strongly. She and Thom must've had a deeper connection than he had thought. He wanted to delve into it more, fully understand. But for some reason, he twisted the knife, "The recruit you tried to kidnap shot him."

"Oh. Yeah," Hiding her relief behind her long, dark hair, Nikita turned back around. For a brief second, she thought Michael meant Alex. Fear shot through her at just the image of her friend being captured and killed by that hellhole. But it was alright. Division fell for Alex's lie; Thom was killed because he was the mole, not because he was trying to stop one. Evidence must've been planted on him to sell the story. Although Nikita was relieved her partner made it out alive, she knew the death was going to weigh on her mind. Victories were never that simple. They were going to be haunted by what happened for a long time.

_When it's settled and all is clear_

_Oh, you change your mind again and want me near_

Securing the bandage on his wound (some of the stitches must've popped while he stole the key and limped up the cameraless stairwell), Michael studied Nikita. She was excellent at ignoring him, intently focused on wrapping her wrists. He wasn't entirely certain what had happened to her inside Division. He knew Amanda interrogated her. Though by physical torture or by mindgames, he didn't know. She had at least escaped; she broke her chains and she took out the entire training room. The strength it must've taken her was weighing on her then, however. What she had been through had to have been hell. Yet, hadn't they all gone through hell by that point. He definitely had, "Didn't think you'd actually care."

"What? You think I'd use people for my own means. I'm not Percy," Acidity bit at Nikita's statement. Her attention was back on Michael, fury in her gaze. She had managed to stop the bleeding at her wrists. But what was the point when he continued to wound her. How could he even think that of her. Didn't he know her. Even though Thom wasn't her real mole, his death was awful. Having Alex in constant danger was horrendous as well. She never wanted any of that pain to happen. But if that was what Michael thought, then that was what he was going to get. That was simply what it was between them- intentionally harming one another because they didn't know what else to do with their complicated emotions.

Limping closer to her, Michael seethed. Nikita attempted to keep her harsh gaze locked on him, but she couldn't help but spare a glance at his boxers. It was awkward at first, him pantless. But they soon found themselves not caring. Words were distracting and damaging enough, "Could've fooled me with Kasim. Nikita, I had him. I was past security. I was on the tarmac. In five more seconds, that shiv would've been between his ribs. And I would've been the one pushing it in, looking at him as he realized it was me. I would've been gone, and nobody would've seen anything. That is what you took from me, because you just had to save me."

_So do me damage or do me right_

_We could be the ones to see the other side_

The hotel bathroom was small. Michael and Nikita hadn't been that far apart to begin with. But since he had moved closer, they could feel each other's body heat. Both were livid. They had pressed buttons for the sole purpose of pissing one another off. At least they were only talking instead of shooting. Their injuries and fatigue probably came into play there. Emotions were running ragged with their stress and exhaustion. However, there was nowhere to run and hide. The two were stuck in the small space, arguing. She wasn't going to be the first to back down, "I couldn't have known you were that close. All I knew was you could've easily been killed. I didn't think…"

"That is it with you. You don't think, you just do. Nikita the righteous," Why did he paint that as an insult. Michael could remember a time when he saw her need to do what was right as extraordinary. Nikita's heart never seemed to be destroyed. What could've possible changed his mind. It wasn't her war with Division; he didn't care about that. All he wanted was to protect the recruits and get revenge for his family. But was he really that angry with her for ruining his chance of that. She admitted it was to save his life. He couldn't fault her when he'd do the same for her. Was he so hurt he couldn't see straight. Was he so wrapped up in revenge, grief, and pain that nothing else seemed to exist.

_We made a pact and said forever_

_Then we blurred the lines so much we lost our way_

"Fine. Yes. That's me. You think you know me so well, Michael. What I did, I did out of… not wanting to see you get hurt," Nikita forced herself to stop and think before finishing her argument. Had she really been about to tell Michael she loved him. Did she actually love Michael. The two were even closer then. She could see the different shades of green in his eyes. And he could see the gold in her brown. He was momentarily stunned by her pause. A thought crossed his mind about what she almost said, but he didn't want to ponder it too much. He didn't want to give himself hope. Though, would Nikita loving him really give him hope. Did he actually have love for her in return.

What the hell were they doing so close. And why the hell hadn't they pulled away. The two could grab one another and either fight, or- The thought crossed both of their minds. Nikita glanced at his lips, and Michael twitched to pull her into him. It wasn't as though they hadn't fallen to temptation before. They knew what each other felt like. They knew what it was like to be held in their arms. Yet there hadn't been as much hurt between them; they hadn't dug their nails in just to cause pain. What was wrong with them. Were their feelings for one another really that complicated. Or were they simply too stubborn to allow themselves to fall in love.

Neither knew who started it. It was probably Nikita. She was more sure of things. She was always quick to act, doing and not thinking. Yet wherever she led, Michael seemed to follow. He hadn't with her war against Division, but he could change that then. He could kiss her back. Their lips moved against each other slowly and hesitantly. She stepped into his arms, sliding her fingers into his hair. He held her waist securely, and caressed her abdomen through her tanktop. As Nikita and Michael kissed one another, lifetimes appeared to pass. Time stopped; all that mattered was the affection expressed between them. Eventually, he had to part from her. His forehead pressed against hers, while he whispered, "What are we doing?"

_We were broken and stuck together_

_Then we tried to find the reasons we should stay_

"I don't know," Nikita breathed against Michael's lips. She had no idea what they were doing. And not just concerning the kiss. What were they doing to each other's hearts. They fought, but they also protected. They were on opposing sides of a war, but they saved one another. All the two wanted was for the other to be safe and happy, yet in trying to secure that they caused pain. Nikita soon found herself not caring anymore. She only wanted to remain in Michael's arms and continue kissing him senseless. With everything between them, it felt right. It was as though they were meant to be there. She had to know if he believed the same, "Do you want to stop?"

"No," In his entire life, Michael had never been more serious to simply dive right in.

"Me neither," For once, Nikita stopped to think, and she found herself unwavering.

_When it's settled and all is clear_

_When you want me, I am near_

They kissed again, that time more passionately. Michael cradled her head, and Nikita shoved at his blazer. He fell back against the sink, but that only helped to support him with his injured leg. He could keep his weight off of it, his mind clearing of the pain and focusing on the feel of the kiss instead. When she cleared his jacket from his shoulders, he tugged at her tanktop. The press of their lips wasn't enough for them; they had to feel more. Her top landed next to his slacks on the bathroom floor. As she worked on his button down and removed his side holster, he slipped his hands under the waistband of her pants. He pulled her even closer, and she straddled his uninjured thigh.

Hurt feelings disappeared. The two should probably talk about them, help each other understand their side of things. But stronger feelings had overwhelmed them. They were both topless, and kissing one another with such intensity it was searing. Michael tried to yank off her pants, but her boots were in the way. Nikita sensed his frustrations on the matter, and pulled away to step out of her shoes. He felt the need to step close to her again, not wanting to drift far. Yet when he pushed off of the sink, she nudged him towards the door. She didn't plan on staying in the bathroom with used first aid supplies for long. Not when there was a bed across the hotel room. He caught onto her idea quickly, taking her hand to drag her along with him.

Nikita and Michael stumbled towards the bed. Walking was difficult with his gunshot wound, the removal of the rest of their clothes, and their desperate need to not sever the kiss. The two ended up falling clumsily onto the mattress. Her back winced from the taser burn she had received, and his thigh screamed. Yet when the pain subsided, they began to laugh. Giggling and smiling for the first time in what felt like forever, they settled against the pillows as comfortably as they could. Abandoning themselves to kisses and caresses had made them feel free. Their hearts were finally allowed to soar.

_When you say that you're mine I come running everytime_

Straddling his hips, Nikita smirked in satisfaction. She started to move, her wet heat sliding over his hard length. Michael moaned. He tried to sit up, but she held him down with her hands on his sturdy chest; he shouldn't stress his injury. However, her arms and wrists weren't content with the force. She was shaky from her overexertion and bondage earlier. He traced her defined, bronzed bicep, in awe of her strength- both physical and emotional. She had escaped Division and her past time and time again, while he was still held captive. Maybe he could learn from her, lean on her strength. She could help him become better. He already wanted to try so hard to be perfect with her in his life.

In the meantime, however, their hips were greedy and demanding. Michael gently stopped her movements to roll them on their sides. The position allowed them both to relax and completely take one another in. Nikita smiled, and kissed him tenderly. Hands roaming over soft, warm skin, they lightly caressed where they needed each other most. She threw an impossibly long leg over his upper thigh, and he buried two fingers inside her. A moan escaped her full lips. She grabbed him, twisting and pulling. Touches were driving them insane, their kisses growing feverish. She nipped along his stubbled jaw and neck, and he kissed her forehead. Brown eyes connected with green, strong love sparkling.

Tenderly, Michael caressed the bruise on her cheek. Guilt flashed in his gaze, and Nikita kissed it away. It wasn't his fault. She understood his powerful connection to his late family; he didn't need to explain his desire for revenge or how he thought Division could get him there. It was only the two of them at that moment. Their feelings for one another outweighed it all, and promised they could fix things later. Wrapped in each other's arms, hips were finally able to blissfully join. They moved as one, setting a tantalizing rhythm. Thrusts were short but intense, neither wanting to separate. Encouraging moans drove the tempo higher. 'Yes', 'fuck', 'faster', and 'right there' was whispered between breathy kisses. It skyrocketed them to their peak and pushed them over the edge. Michael and Nikita came hard, everything else melting away.

_So do me damage or do me right_

_We could be the only lovers left alive_


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between 1x17 "Covenants" and 1x18 "Into the Dark". A Mikita morning after scene.

Nikita snapped awake at the feeling of the mattress dipping beside her. She had been dead asleep before then, which surprised her. She didn't think she had ever had that restful of a night's sleep. Turning onto her back to see what had startled her, she was given a reason as to how that finally came to be. Michael smiled down at her around a bite of a granola bar. His green eyes were dazzling bright in the early morning sunlight. He brushed her wild dark hair out of her face, and softly caressed her cheek, Although still its usual smokiness, his voice seemed dreamy and light, "Hey."

"Hey," Nikita's own smile bloomed. She couldn't stop herself from kissing Michael, despite the food in his mouth. He quickly swallowed and kissed her back. The granola bar was tossed onto the nearby nightstand, as his hands began to roam. Their kisses were soft and gentle, a happy start to their morning. But their hands were greedy and desperate. They could finally touch one another. There was nothing separating them anymore. The two were going to take full advantage of that.

"Your kitchen is full of granola bars. I've eaten three, and I didn't even make a dent," Between kisses, Michael teased. He had woken up not that long ago, starving. He shouldn't have been surprised, given how late he and Nikita had stayed up talking and fooling around. But they were making up for so much lost time. They deserved to have every second together after all of those stupid mistakes. Their lazy kisses and grabbing hands were an extension of that. The two weren't going anywhere for a long time.

"You ate from my supply? How dare you," Nikita playfully nipped at his lip in retaliation. Michael chuckled, pressing his forehead into hers. Their noses brushed, and their smiles sparkled their adoring eyes. They were so ridiculously happy, it was almost unreal. How had they denied themselves that feeling for so long. Sure, there had been other factors and some complicated events in their past. Yet that all seemed unimportant since they were in each other's arms. All that mattered then was their pure joy.

Fingers gently brushed at hair and caressed cheeks. It was as though they had to touch one another to assure they were really there; Michael really was in Nikita's bed, the morning after they moved forward in their relationship. There was no need to question that fact. If their actions weren't proof of their need to be together, then their words were. He was with her, and she was with him, for as long as possible. They were going to be partners in crime and in life. Relief and joy flooded him at just the thought, "You know, if I really think about it, I don't think I've ever been anywhere more amazing."

Nodding, Nikita grinned into their next kiss. To remember that only a day ago she and Michael were at each other's throats, overwhelmed with hurt, was insane. If the two had just talked before, they would've been in that happy place so much sooner. Honestly, though, she didn't hate that fact. It proved how much they wanted to be together. All that pain and heartache were survivable since they were at peace. They fought so hard to be there- nothing could change that. Her brown eyes were alight with that adoration, "It's true. This room is the most amazing place I've ever been in my entire life."

"So let's stay. We shouldn't go," Michael whispered against her lips. He knew that wasn't going to be possible. He couldn't stay at Nikita's safehouse forever. Although she had a signal jammer that interfered with his tracker, he was still at Division. Questions would be raised if he was absent for long. And if he was going to be her new mole, he couldn't let any suspicion fall on him. He just couldn't bring himself from moving from her arms. His heart had him glued in place. He continued to kiss her and caress her, as she returned each and every affection. It was bliss. It was heaven.

Michael ignored all promptings to return to work. That hellhole could wait. He pulled Nikita closer to him, kissing her deeper than he had been. Her hand skimmed low on his abdomen, while her fingers traced his muscles. Encouraged, he slipped a hand under the waistband of her underwear to play with her ass. She thrusted her hips into his, and entwined their legs. Teasingly, she pulled away from the kiss and smiled against his lips, "You can help me clean the windows. You're taller and can reach up higher. Ooh. Or, you can buy me a new computer. Something way better than the one you shot…"

His hand wandering from her ass to her wet het made her trail off. She wasn't being entirely serious anyway (other than cleaning the windows). And when Michael touched her, she fell silent. All thoughts left Nikita. She canted into him, a quiet moan escaping her. He couldn't help but smirk and press another finger into her. She kissed him more passionately and thoroughly. He wanted to chuckle at her eagerness, but the same feeling washed over him as she ground down on his hand. Determined to not waste the moment, he began to slowly pump and swirl, "Does this make up for it?"

"Michael…" Was all Nikita managed to say. She found herself nodding, however, as his kisses burned against her lips. She gasped and moaned, leg lifting to give Michael better access. He was gentle and tender with her. He wanted to take his time in working her up. She retaliated by palming him through his boxers. It was his turn to gasp and moan. Smirking, she slowly massaged his hardening length. Their kisses turned breathy and sloppy the more they teased each other. Their hips started to become more urgent as well, but they held them off. They finally had the time to worship one another, and they weren't going to take it for granted.

Eventually, Michael unhooked her bra with one hand and pulled down her underwear with the other. Nikita hurriedly took off her garments, and started to rip at his. But he nudged her upwards, shifting beneath her on the mattress. She excitedly took the hint. He kissed her inner thighs first, nipping at her warm skin. A hum of contentment built in her chest. She reached behind her and continued to massage him. The action drove him to lick and suck. In response, she gasped and gripped him hard. Their softness and gentleness from before vanished. Neediness took over.

She managed to draw him out of his boxers without looking, and pull and squeeze. He held her hips tightly, keeping her in place as he devoured her. Nikita soon lost her mind, her hand stilling on him. All she could pay attention to was the sensational pleasure Michael was giving her. Since she had stopped tormenting him, he could completely focus on her. Her moans stirred him on. It wasn't much longer before she was falling over the edge. She gasped and writhed, and fell back when she crashed down to Earth. He chuckled with her half laying on top of him, continuing to kiss her thigh. She sighed.

"Hold on. I gotta remember how to think," Nikita held onto his hand as he moved to sit up. Her head had fallen off the small mattress, but it allowed the blood to rush back to her mind. Michael laughed, and placed a tender kiss to her knuckles. He knew she was ridiculous. Yet he never really saw her be silly. It was refreshing and light; it made him want to be silly in return. He pulled at her leg so he head could rest back on the bed, and inched ticklish fingers up her bronze skin. She shrieked and laughed, the sound holy to his ears. He laughed along with her, and trailed kisses after his hands. Not being able to take much more of it, she flipped him onto his back. Both were still giggling and smiling. Joy had enveloped them.

With Michael on his back, however, a wicked idea overcame Nikita. She was going to repay him for the pleasure he brought her. Kissing her way down his abdomen, she ripped off his boxers. He gasped when he realized what she was doing, and gathered her hair in his hands. The instant her lips met him, he moaned. She smirked around him. She licked and sucked, driving him insane. His fingers twisted through her hair, lost to the feeling. Her talented mouth was going to end things if he didn't get her to stop. He wanted the moment to last for far longer. But it took everything in him to pull her away, "Nikita… If you don't stop that, it'll be over way too soon."

Brown eyes flashed mischief at Michael. Nikita surged upwards and kissed him fiercely. He fought through his surprise, and wrapped her tightly in his arms. They rolled on the small bed, settling into a comfortable position. Pillows and sheets got thrown off in the process. But they had already been in disarray from her sleeping habits. Soon, they were grinding against one another, moaning breathily. She reached for the nightstand, and fished around for a condom. When it took her a tad too long, he moved to help. She got one and tossed it to him in triumph. He rolled his green eyes and she wiggled, "Prove it."

Both moaned as he slid inside her. Nikita set a rhythm that Michael willingly followed. Their lips were fused together, and their hands roamed to caress and hold. His fingers dug through her hair again, cradling her head. She held tightly to his biceps, snapping her hips feverishly. Lips traveled across cheeks, jaws, necks, and foreheads. They breathed each other's names on heated gasps. She clutched at the headboard at some point to steady herself as she rocked and thrusted. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and whispered against her temple, "Let go. I have you. I got you."

He helped her stay steady while their hips moved wildly. Nikita's moans were growing out of control the faster their rhythm became. Michael continued to whisper sweet nothings, following each statement with a kiss. She was soaring towards her peak, about to lose control. One more kiss and words of adoration sent her spiraling. He was close behind her, her name on his lips. Their happiness and bliss enveloped them completely. They held securely to each other's hands, and gently kissed one another until their hearts calmed. Smiles and small bits of laughter didn't leave them.

"I'm glad you stayed," Nikita eventually breathed. Her lazy grin and momentary giggles made Michael's heart swell. He didn't have a response, other than to kiss her again, and again, and again. She had no problem with that. She kissed him back, letting joy flow through them. Her safehouse really was the most amazing place ever. It let the two of them finally be together. It let them be happy.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between 3x09 "Survival Instincts" and 3x10 "Brave New World". Salex confront one another while trapped in a car.

Alex wanted so badly to blame Nikita for where she was. It would've been easy to blame the meddling woman for sticking her and Sean in a vehicle together. But it was their fault they were trapped in the parking lot. If they had just talked to one another instead of arguing relentlessly, they would've cleared the area and been able to complete their shopping. The two were stuck in the SUV, however, watching a police standoff occur across the lot. All exits and entrances were blocked to keep the situation contained. Alex and Sean had to wait it out together in tense silence.

How did it get like that between them. Well, Alex knew how. Sean had left. It was plain and simple. He made that asinine ultimatum, thinking he could protect her; and when he didn't get his way, he just left. Although they had kissed and made up (and even went on a date) since then, things weren't the same. He had brought it up as some sort of joke while running the errands Nikita had sent them to do, and she got pissed. How could he think any of that had been funny. Did he understand how much his actions had stung. He said he couldn't lose another person he loved. Did he not know that the same sentiment was true for her as well.

"Do you want to get coffee after this? Wake up before we finish the team's list of demands?" Sean attempted to break the tension and silence. It wasn't late, despite the sun setting earlier. The two could grab a coffee and continue running errands if the police standoff let up soon. Yet Alex only glared at him. She didn't want to spend any more time with him that night. She wanted to go home, and forget his joke. Nikita's stupid reason for sending them out could be ignored. It was probably just a useless way of getting them to talk anyway.

"I can't have caffeine," Bitterly, Alex muttered. If she didn't respond, Sean would simply keep staring at her with those piercing hazel eyes. Why couldn't he just focus on the standoff across the parking lot instead. Though, with the fogged up windshield, they couldn't see much. To save the battery, the vehicle was left off. Their fuming body heat clouded all the windows. It really didn't matter in the long run. But it gave them few things to put their attention on. They practically had to look at one another. She continued to refuse.

"Oh. Right," Sean glanced away as well. Michael had told him about Alex's relapse. Apparently, she had started using again after she had been shot. She had gotten herself clean again, but it wouldn't have been wise for her to indulge in anything that could become addictive- like caffeine. He wanted to talk with her about it, yet she never dared to open up. Even after they had slept together and went out to dinner, she refused to talk; she always managed a way out of it. But, they were stuck together then. They might as well dive into it, "What happened?"

"My arm was injured. I had to go back out in the field," The excuse was automatic. Alex had said it enough times that it simply slipped past her lips without thought. She wasn't lying. That was one of the excuses for her drug use. However, it wasn't the complete truth. There were so many factors that lent to her relapse; things like that were hardly ever simple. And Sean knew it. His studying gaze was back on her, trying to figure her out. She shut him out, like she had done to the others on their team. Frustration boiled through him.

"That's bullshit."

Fury ignited bright blue eyes. Alex whipped towards Sean, ready to defend herself. But she held back. She didn't have to explain herself to him. He had given up that right when he had left her injured and reeling. She hadn't intended to remind him of all that hurt. But since he had brought all of it to the surface, "You know what's bullshit? You leaving! And don't you dare give me that shit about protecting me. You can't protect me by leaving. God! Don't you know how much I need you too?"

"No, because you don't fucking talk to me! You don't let people in," Sean snapped back in return. He knew he had screwed up. He had messed up terribly, and he'd have to do so much to fix it. Except, he didn't know where to begin. He wanted to apologize to Alex, but getting her to open up was like trying to burst down a steel door. He had teased her for it once, while high on painkillers. Yet the sentiment hadn't gone away. They had been working together for over a year, and they had moved their relationship forward, yet he was still locked out. He was still clawing his way in.

Stubbornness and pride overcame Alex. She crossed her arms and set her jaw. She would rather shut down than answer him. Sean had seen Nikita do it to Michael and Ryan. Whereas the analyst would give up and walk away, the agent kept pushing; his stubbornness would match hers until they worked it out. The Seal could learn from that. He wouldn't accept the young woman's brush off of 'that's not true'. He was going to continue fighting for his right to be by her side. She couldn't push him away- not anymore, "Why don't you tell people the real reason you relapsed?"

"What's there to say? I wanted control over my life for once. I wanted to make sure I could keep everyone from leaving. I wanted to finally have a fucking say in what happens to me," It all spilled out of Alex. She attempted to play it off, but there was no use. Sean knew. She had already been spiraling from her gunshot wound and not being able to help in the field. Add in her friend (well, more than friend) leaving, and it was all too much. She felt out of control. She didn't have a grasp on things- just like when she was in the brothels and on the streets. The fact that she had never learned how to cope without drugs made her dig through the medicine cabinet. She knew better than to go straight for the opiates. But there was that experimental drug, and it was all over.

At least she had gotten clean. However, Alex wouldn't talk about what had happened. Nikita was close to getting her to open up; she always had been able to help her. Yet she was afraid to admit that she couldn't let go of her past like the rogue had. The young woman didn't want to appear weak. Everyone called her strong, and she had to prove them right. How could she let her team down when they were dealing with so much. Sean wouldn't allow her to continue to hold all that in, though. He wasn't going to let her back track. He was there, and they were going to work through things together, "I'm here now. I'm not leaving again."

"Prove it," Alex bit instead. Sean had promised that before, and still left. How was she to know he wasn't going to break her heart again. Surging forward, he kissed her. It was a fierce, desperate press of the lips. Yet affection flowed through them. She kissed him back, awkwardly wrapping her arms around him. Besides clumsily trying to grip one another around the steering wheel and the center console, the two nearly forgot they were in a car. The police standoff became even more far away as they kissed past fury and stubbornness to overwhelming passion. They tried to bring each other closer, chests bumping and backs twinging from the angle. The feel of the other's lips against their own distracted them from the pain, however.

Eventually, Sean and Alex had had enough of only kissing. They wanted more; they needed more. A charged look was shared between hazel and blue eyes. Without a word, they hurriedly stumbled into the backseat of the SUV. The seats had already been put down for the errands that wouldn't fit in the trunk. But since they hadn't completed their shopping, there was plenty of room for them to lie back. Their limbs tangled, as they brought each other close and resumed their intense kisses. The tinted windows, fogged glass, and clouded moonlight hid them from the outside world. The two were in their own bubble of feverish passion. Nothing was going to stop them.

The two were reclined against one of the side doors, kissing as though they might not ever have the chance again. Sean began to play with her breasts through her blouse, fingers massaging and pinching. Alex broke their kiss to moan. Her lips smeared against his, and he brushed his nose against hers. Quickly, she climbed onto his lap and ground down. Although both were wearing jeans, she could feel him hardening and he could feel how hot she was. There was no denying the effect the two had on one another. They were desperate to hold each other and kiss each other senseless. It was all they knew how to do to make up for their past words and actions.

Moving her hips wildly, Alex moaned into a kiss. Sean continued to squeeze her breasts with one hand, the other slipping under her blouse to unhook her bra. Her fingers dug through his hair, gripping the short locks tightly. His head was pulled back, exposing his neck to her. She kissed and sucked at his pulse point. He retaliated by pinching her breast and thrusting his hips upwards. The two were rapidly becoming a moaning mess. If they didn't give into one another soon, they were bound to explode.

Clothes were ripped off without preamble. Their hips were begging to join together, there was no point in taking things slow. Sean did slip his fingers inside her extremely wet heat, and Alex gripped his extraordinarily hard length. But it was mostly to work each other up completely before they came together. Hands moved and twisted deftly. Loud moans echoed throughout the SUV, heightened by the confined space. It didn't take much more to have her fall over the edge. Nearly screaming, her head pressed into the back of the passenger seat. Her hand didn't stop moving against him, so he didn't stop either. Not until she pushed his hand away and pulled him to her, however.

Sean almost chuckled at her eagerness. Yet he was so wrapped up in Alex, he wouldn't dare separate his lips from hers. He laid her down as best he could in the cramped space. Her legs wrapped around his waist to make up for it. He was certain he had a condom in his wallet somewhere; he just wasn't sure where his pants had gone. She helped him locate it, and practically tore his wallet from the pocket. Hands continued to touch and squeeze in an effort to not lose any of their momentum as the condom was put in place. They wanted to be as overwhelmed with passion and pleasure as possible.

Moans only grew louder when he entered inside her. Their hips rocked together, a punishing rhythm set. Sean ran his hands tenderly along her sides, smearing kisses along her lips and jaw. Alex, on the other hand, gripped tight to his shoulders and tried to slam her hips against his. He couldn't hold her back- he never could- and soon they were thrusting into one another harshly. It wasn't to bring pain, or show their previous frustrations. It was simply how powerfully they felt for one another. They couldn't contain their love.

Somehow, Alex's head and neck were pressed into the side door. She didn't pay much mind to it, her attention solely on pleasure. Yet Sean didn't want her to be uncomfortable. He briefly stopped his movements to shift backwards and yank her with him. She moaned hotly into their next kiss as a result. They were growing more and more uncontrollable, hips snapping feverishly. Their kisses were only pecks as they moaned and muttered curses. Her mumble of words turned to Russian as she lost all sense beyond her hips. He encouraged it by pressing a hand between them.

That time, Alex did scream. She fell to pieces hard, bringing Sean with her. Hips and lips were pressed so tightly together, it was impossible for them to be separated. They slowly kissed their way down from their high, attempting to catch their breath. As their senses came back to them, and they remembered they were in the back of one of Division's SUVs, they laughed. All of their fighting and making up really happened inside of Division didn't it. It made sense, however. It was where they had met. And it was where they realized they had fallen in love.

Neither could remain naked in the back of a vehicle for long. They helped each other find their discarded clothes. Spare kisses and tender caresses were given as they dressed. Sean and Alex didn't want to be far from one another. The two had spent too much time with that. From then on, they would remain by the other's side. Wiping away heated fog on the windshield, they checked outside. Not much had changed in the parking lot, except for the standoff. The police had finally driven away. Sean beamed, "Hey. The standoff is over. We can leave."

"How 'bout we get hot chocolates before the rest of the errands," Suggesting, Alex matched his smile. He pressed another kiss to her lips, before they climbed back over the seats. Once they had settled and sped out of the lot, their hands joined on the center console. No one was going anywhere. They were right there forever.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between seasons 1 and 2. Mikita cuteness, because I feel like I write a lot of angst.

"Need help?" Michael couldn't tell if Nikita was making fun of him or not. His green eyes connected with her brown through the bathroom mirror. Although she was smirking at him, concern flashed in her gaze. He had been injured on their latest op. Nothing too serious, but his right arm was immobilized by a sling. They had the time and security to lay low in a hotel room until their next mission. It gave him a moment to rest and heal. However, he wasn't a fan of the shaggy appearance he had acquired during that time. There was nothing he could do about his hair (besides, Nikita had made comments about how she liked it a little longer), but he could at least attempt to trim his beard- attempt being the operative word.

"You don't know how to shave," Rolling his eyes, Michael tried to refocus on his task. Shaving with his left hand wasn't impossible, but it was difficult. He could barely manage a clear and complete stroke. Nikita stifled her laughter behind him. She stepped further into the bathroom, coming up behind him and invading his space. Her chin rested on his uninjured shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed. She just wasn't going to give up. He had to put down the razor and give her his attention.

"I shave my legs all the time," With a proud grin, Nikita husked into his ear. Her weight was pressed into his back as she tried to steady herself. She had to stand on the balls of her feet to manage the position. Michael was tempted to push against the sink and make her stumble back. But her arms cinched tighter around him; if she fell, so did he. He'd just have to tease her with words instead of action.

"You nick your legs all the time," It was his turn to smirk. Twisting in her arms, Michael pulled Nikita closer to him. She fell to her heels, yet that didn't wipe away her grin. She didn't mind the dig at how quickly and carelessly she shaved her legs, not as long as she was pressed up against him. They were careful of his injured arm, resting against the sink counter with their legs entwined. Since being on the run from Division, the couple had had many moments like that one- moments where they could be silly, light, and free. It was a blessing amidst all the craziness.

Shifting slightly, Nikita reached behind Michael. Just because she was in his warm hold, didn't mean her mission was complete. She grabbed for the discarded razor, and walked her boyfriend to the toilet. Although he seemed confused by her actions, he was captivated by the adoring look in her eyes. He couldn't look away, nor could he stop her. She gently nudged him to sit on the toilet seat, and straddled his thigh. Before he could finally ask what she was up to, she waved the razor in front of his face. While he scoffed in disbelief, she beamed, "So. You're a teacher. Teach me."

He begrudgingly had to as she began to shave his face. Her touch was far lighter than it needed to be, and he had to softly tell her it was okay to press harder. Nikita was completely concentrated on her task. Michael wasn't sure if it was to prove him wrong, or to ensure she didn't actually cut him. Either way, her focused expression was absolutely adorable. He couldn't help but run his good hand along her side, as he instructed her on what to do. Fortunately for the both of them, she was simply trimming his beard; any mistakes while shaving would be alright. It also didn't take her that long. She dropped the razor on the counter, triumphantly. When he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he excitedly pulled her in closer, "Hey! Good job. No blood. And, well, kinda perfectly trimmed. But it's great for now."

"Do I get a prize?" She wiggled in his grasp. Michael laughed, and praised her some more- even throwing in a 'gold star'. Nikita's smile was brilliant. She reached for some soap to wash his face, like she had seen him do after shaving, happily accepting every compliment. He felt his heart soar as she helped to take care of him. There was something so warm and domestic about it, that he couldn't stop gazing at her dreamily. He quickly became lost to the wonderful moment. She had to snap him out of it, leaning ever so close to his lips, "Mhmm. I was thinking something better than that."

"You deserve it. You didn't make a sarcastic comment the entire time," Michael muttered, slipping a hand under her tee-shirt. Nikita discarded the soap and washcloth, and twisted her fingers through his growing dark locks. As a recruit, she had bit back at him everytime he tried to teach her something. Things were drastically different between the couple then, though, she did still tease him. But she also started to take his advice and listen to him, just as he started to open up his heart to her.

They kissed slowly and tenderly. Michael trailed his fingers along her warm skin, trying to worship all of her with only one hand. Nikita rubbed soothing circles at the nap of his neck, and readjusted her stance between his legs. The couple should probably move out of the bathroom. Lovingly making out while he was sitting on top of the toilet seat wasn't the most romantic thing. Except, they were content with where they were. Their kisses were languid and soft, as well as their touches. Comfort and love were passed between lips and fingertips. Yet, eventually, she broke from the kiss to press her forehead against his and breathe, "Am I your number one student?"

Michael laughed brightly. He kissed her more passionately that time, getting to his feet. Once again, Nikita was walking her boyfriend somewhere. He knew where they were going, and helped her stumble back into the hotel room. They weren't as quick as they usually were when they had the same thought of going to bed together. But concerning his injury, they had to be careful. He sat on the edge of the mattress, and she sat in his lap. Her hips were tortuously slow as they began to roll. He held securely to her waist with his uninjured arm, ensuring they both stayed steady. She trailed kisses along the jaw she had just shaved, and he whispered hotly against her neck, "You're my number one everything."

Nikita paused. She pulled away from Michael to stare at him in awe. He simply beamed at her, tracing his fingers along her spine. She had to have known that. His feelings for her were practically on his sleeve since they had first solidified their relationship. He loved her and cared for her more than he had ever thought possible. Whereas she was aware of that fact, being reminded of it simply made her heart stop. It was overwhelming, the love that was shared between them. She could barely respond, "How do you always know what to say?"

"Because it's you," Sincerity filled Michael's green eyes. He was almost always serious. In the world of conspiracies and espionage they lived in, taking things seriously kept him alive. But expressing his emotions was different. That kind of seriousness came from his heart. He wanted his meaning to be absolutely clear and precise. There was no room for misunderstanding; she had to know how he felt. Judging by the bright gleam in her golden-brown eyes, she understood him completely.

"Fucking asshole," But instead of responding in kind, Nikita cursed at him. Of course she felt the same; her words just never came out right. The phrases either got stuck in her throat, or it spilled out in a quip. So, she decided that action was best to express what was in her heart. She surged forward, kissing him fiercely. Michael chuckled into the affection, and gently pulled her with him as he laid back. His arm in the sling made settling on the bed difficult. Both wanted to be flush against one another, feel every single inch of their heated bodies. They could work with what they had, though. The two always managed to.

Their hips moved against each other, stirring hot friction between their jeans. Her hands were able to touch and caress more than his, but she wasn't as frustrated by it as he was. Trying to take off her shirt by himself was impossible. He gathered the fabric in his good hand, and attempted to pull it over her head. Nikita helped him, ripping off her bra as well. Michael's frustrations melted, and he excitedly explored her exposed bronze skin. She moaned and gasped into their kisses, hips snapping more feverishly as he massaged her breasts.

The damn sling became a problem again when she wanted to remove his shirt. In order to heal, his arm had to stay as stable as possible- especially while they were being so active. So it had to stay on, along with his tee. Nikita compromised by pulling the fabric up as much as she could, before working on the fly of his pants. Her kisses slipped past his lips to his cheek, jaw, and neck. Michael's hips thrusted upwards, needing more friction. She actually gave in to his silent demand, sliding her hand through his open fly. She grabbed him, and he moaned.

Her smirk told him everything he needed to know: she was going to work him up until he was a moaning mess. As enjoyable as that would be, he didn't want to take all the pleasure for himself. Michael began to kiss and nip along her collarbone and chest, trailing down towards her breasts. Nikita moaned, and tightened her grip. He knew it would be useless to try to take off her jeans with one hand, but he could at least tug at the waistband. She caught the hint, yet she wanted to continue what they were doing for a little while longer. Until it was too much- until the movements of their hips had her dying to feel more.

She yanked off her pants and underwear, and helped him with his. Sitting up on the bed, Michael moved to pull his girlfriend back to him. However, Nikita was leaving his side with a wink. She was only retrieving a condom, but he stared after her with complete adoration in his gaze. She caught the look, and blushed. He didn't mean to laugh at her. It wasn't ridiculous or hysterical. She was just adorable. Despite all of her confidence and self-assurity, his devotion for her really affected her. He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. As she settled down in his lap again, he kissed her tenderly and thoroughly. The world melted away to the kiss. Soon, she helped him roll the protection in place.

Months together hadn't diminished the spark the couple felt when they came together. He slid inside her, and both had to take a moment to breathe and moan. Once their hips began to thrust, they moved as one. Michael and Nikita had always been excellent at reading each other's minds and actions out in the field. Yet in the bedroom, it was unparalleled. Maybe because they let their hearts and bodies guide them. They listened for pleasured gasps and moans, and felt for quick heartbeats and feverish kisses. The couple was thrusting fast and hard, but their touches remained soft and tender. They combined love and compassion into their tantalizing movements. It didn't take long for it to consume them.

A mess of jumbled curses, moans, thrusts, and kisses, had Nikita and Michael nearing their peak. Their minds and bodies were numb to anything other than the pleasure they were experiencing. All that mattered was the snapping hips, affectionate lips, and wandering hands. Excited caresses eventually sent them over the edge, soaring through their high. The couple gasped into a kiss, holding tightly to one another. They caught each other as they fell, and helped to soothe and settle racing hearts and panted breath. Their kisses and touches slowed in fever, but they didn't stop. Michael and Nikita didn't think they could ever stop loving each other. It was as natural as breathing.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in season 3. Just some Salex silliness.

Were they really that surprised that they tumbled into bed together. It wasn't as though the afternoon wouldn't lead there anyway. But they at least thought they could've had dinner, maybe even a date, first. Who were they kidding. The two had the rest of the day off from any Division duties. Shadownet was doing the heavy lifting for their latest case, so they didn't have to feel guilty for accepting Ryan's offer. They could enjoy some downtime together, possibly pretend they were a normal couple for once. Since when were they normal, though. There was always something brewing between them.

Sean started it. He teased Alex for the amount of times her right arm had been broken. In his defense, he was right; her right arm and wrist had been snapped and twisted more times than anyone could count. Yet she wasn't going to take the joke lying down. She dared him to teach her how to protect that side of her body- if he even could. So after moving aside the furniture and changing into sweats, the couple were sparring in the middle of the livingroom. He wasn't that terrible of a teacher (Michael and Nikita were certainly better). However, she was a terrible student. Every instruction he gave her, was met with sarcasm.

Doing his best to ignore her, Sean got Alex to not lead her attacks so heavily with her right side. She was just having too much fun messing with him to really listen. Besides, Nikita had already been working with her since she had recovered from her gunshot wound. The muscles were still sore, leading the rogue to help the young woman adjust to utilizing her left side more. She had been improving greatly. Her Navy Seal boyfriend didn't need to teach her anything. Yet the day spent with him was so joyful, why would she make it stop. Especially when his eye roll made her giggle brightly.

A few more jabs of words and fists landed before Sean caught onto Alex's actions. She wasn't as slick as she had thought. Alright, he had to admit that she was. But her proud smirks and uncontained laughter gave her away. Instead of calling her out on it, he joined in on the fun. Their actions weren't a sparring lesson anymore. Their holds and strikes weren't necessarily skilled or practiced. The two were simply teasing and joking like they were kids. He playfully smacked her on the ass. She gave him a wet-willy. He lightly pulled her hair. And she pinched his nose. Giggles and shrieks filled the air between them. The couple was swept up by the silliness they had created together.

Eventually, kisses were added to the poking and teases. They were quick pecks to the lips, cheeks, and foreheads, before pulling away out of reach. The two began to play some sort of game of tag. They'd chase, and grab, and escape, trading kisses and laughs. Alex was a bit nimbler on her feet than Sean. There were moments where he'd stumble, and couldn't land the kisses that he wanted. She didn't take any pity on him. She jumped away from his latest attempt to pull her into his arms, landing a bit awkwardly on the coffee table. Whereas he grew concerned that the furniture was going to break and she was going to fall, she prepared herself for her next attack. She leapt on him, and they both tumbled to the ground.

He was stunned to say the least. But she was giggling triumphantly. Sean had landed on his back, with Alex more or less on top of him. She situated herself so that her hips straddled his, and she sat herself upright. Her hair had slipped out of its hair-tie, the light brown waves floating around her. He reached up to run his fingers through the long locks, but she pushed down on his broad shoulders. Blue eyes sparkled daringly at him. He hadn't turned away from one of her challenges yet. He definitely wasn't going to start then.

In a quick, fluid movement, Sean flipped Alex onto her back. She didn't mind the new position at all. She relished in it, pulling him down for a long, slow kiss. He returned the affection, hands beginning to roam along her sides. She entangled their legs together, and brought her hips sharply upwards to meet his. When a small gasp escaped him, she giggled once more. The two didn't have a lot of moments like that together. Their work with Division led to more complicated emotions and situations than they cared to have. They had their team to help them shoulder the burden, but that still didn't leave much time to laugh. The fact that they had that bright moment in each other's arms was special. They weren't going to take it for granted.

His lips traveled to her jaw and her neck, and she yanked at his t-shirt. While he nipped and kissed, her fingers traced along his muscled abdomen and ribs. Alex got him to moan slightly as her hands played with the waistband of his sweats. Sean pressed his hips into hers, and she wiggled against him. She had been the initiator all afternoon, but it was time for him to take up the mantle. He hoped to his feet, and pulled her up with him. Kissing her passionately and thoroughly, he walked her towards the bedroom. She helped guide him, excitedly on the same page.

They weren't that graceful as they pushed each other into bed. But what did they expect as they tore at pants and t-shirts. His sweatpants were easiest to pull off, the fabric hanging loose around his hips. He kicked them free of his legs as he tugged at her curve-hugging leggings. Alex laughed at his very determined efforts. She helped him out, then brought him into her for another tender kiss. The need for more clothing to come off melted with the affection. Sean held her close to him, caressing her warm, smooth skin. She hummed contentment into their kiss, and his lips lifted.

Slowly- well, as slowly as they were willing to take it- their shirts and underwear were removed. They dared not to separate from the powerful press of their lips for long. Caresses grew more bold, massaging and touching tantalizingly. Moans escaped on hot breaths between kisses. The couple were a tangle of limbs that were desperate to bring them ever so closer. Yet Sean and Alex held off for just a moment longer. They wanted their bliss to last, to thoroughly enjoy the happiness they had shown to one another. What better way to emphasize that than by kissing and touching languidly.

When it all became too hot, hard, and wet to handle, a condom was grabbed from the nightstand. The protection was slipped into place, and the couple's hips finally joined. Alex set the gentle and steady rhythm, holding tightly to his defined biceps and gyrating slowly. Sean supported her movements, while his arms reached around her waist and pulled her closer. Bodies rolled, breaths moaned, and kisses expressed desire and love. Their teasing sparring hadn't stopped completely, if light pinches, playful smacks, and silly giggles were anything to judge by. They were simply compelled by joy to drive each other mad with powerful thrusts and passionate kisses. Their competition to one up each other never really stopped.

There would be no loser, however. As the couple's rhythm and hips grew frantic and needy, they tumbled over the edge. Breathy confessions passed through pressed lips and encouraging caresses. Alex and Sean rode their highs together, until their hips couldn't take much more of it. They had to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed together. Hazel and blue eyes connected, and brilliant smiles bloomed. Their laughter bounced even fuller around the room. The two were just so indescribably happy to be able to lay in each other's arms, smiling and joking. It was a feeling they never wanted to go away.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 4x04 "Pay-Off". Mikita make-up, reunion, and holy shit we survived sex. The lyrics belong to Digital Daggers' Still Here.

_Every night I dream you're still here_

_With all I hold dear_

Nikita woke up, afraid. She wasn't sure where she was. She wasn't sure if the team was safe and secure. She was on a couch, however. And Ryan and Birkhoff were watching her with concern. Before she could spiral, they helped her sit up and breathe. Yet it wasn't what she needed. All she could remember was capturing Jones and leaving Amanda to die in the building. If her scrapes and bruises were anything to go by, then the latter really was true. Amanda died in that missile strike. They had ended shop and had saved all those people. The war was over, right. It had to have been all over. Please, God, let it be all over, "Is it over?"

Reaching for her, Michael clung tightly to her waist. His green eyes appeared strained and full of tears. Nikita thought for half a second that he had been crying. But then he responded to her question with a smile- a real, genuine smile she hadn't seen in so long. It was over. The war was over. They won. Overwhelmed with relief and joy, she wrapped him in a powerful embrace. She didn't care for their injuries; they had sustained worse after all. All she wanted was to hold onto him and never let go. He hugged her back, his grip even stronger than before. Nothing could break them apart.

Though, there was a thought in the back of her mind that made her pause. After everything the team had been through, the ending of the war seemed simple. Of course it wasn't easy. But it just didn't seem right. Nikita immediately shoved those thoughts away. It was probably just her anxiety not willing to settle down. But it was okay. Everything was alright. It had to have been. With Michael in her arms and her team all safe, how could things be terrible. They were finally going to get their happily ever after. She could live free.

The awkward position on the couch made Nikita pull away from the embrace. Yet she didn't pull away from Michael. Her arms remained locked around his neck, and his hands stayed glued to her waist. Resting her forehead against his, she simply breathed him in. That was the closest they had been since she departed from the team. They hadn't touched one another or breathed the same air since he had pulled her out of the air duct. That was all her fault. She had made so many mistakes, and she was dying to atone for them. Fortunately, she had all the time in the world from that point forward.

He nudged her nose with his and her heart nearly stopped beating. Whether he was conscious of it or not, Michael always did that before he kissed her. Nikita couldn't breathe when his lips finally touched hers. She had to take a moment before she was kissing him back. She never forgot how it felt to kiss him. But after so many months apart, she sorely missed the sensation. Kissing him again sent her heart soaring in an entirely different matter. Yes the war was over, yet that didn't seem as important anymore. She was in his arms and they were kissing. The universe felt right once more. She wasn't scrambling around, lost and confused. She was finally home.

_Fighting to hold on_

_Clinging to just one more day_

Ryan and Birkhoff disappeared while they kissed. They probably should've been a bit more aware of their teammates' presence, especially since Ryan was on the couch with them. But Michael and Nikita were consumed by each other. They were so close and so overcome with emotion that the world faded away. The two were trying to make up for lost time as well as celebrate their victory. Finality filled their embrace and affection. They could cling to each other without the fear of separation. What was there to even keep them apart anymore. All their enemies were dead and gone. It was just them.

Eventually, they had to break their kiss. They could claim it was to catch their breath. However, Birkhoff's cough caught their attention. He told the two (well, mostly Nikita because she had been unconscious until then) about the Marine base they were held in. The team would be debriefed over everything in the morning. For the meantime, they could rest- in their own house. Michael chuckled at the nerd's emphasis on the last point. After overcrowded safehouses and never any real privacy for years, it was a relief to have a place to call their own. Even if they were being held on a military base, they at least didn't have to share a space again. Their freedom already had a significant perk.

Birkhoff and Ryan soon left the couple alone. Nikita remained on the couch, however, unsure of what to do next. She was still fairly confused about the course of events, her mind still trying to catch up to consciousness. Michael gladly filled in the blanks, helping her to her feet and leading her upstairs. Before they could do anything else, they had to scrub off the filth from the missile and clean their wounds. She didn't want to leave him, though. It was only a shower, yet she couldn't bear to be out of his arms. Although he had planned to wash up after her- give her time to adjust and heal- he couldn't leave her side either. They had made their way back to one another. Why would they let a little thing like a shower ruin that.

They worked together to remove grime and clean wounds. The two would've been lying to themselves if they said it wasn't awkward at first. Nikita and Michael hadn't been on the same page in months. To immediately jump back into how things were between them caused them to stumble. Who were they to even kid themselves that they claimed they were back to normal, though. Things had changed. Yet it didn't have to be for the worst. They could adjust and move forward as one. The couple had done so before. And if they had already kissed and were able to stand naked in front of the other, then they could do so once more.

A slight gasp had escaped both of them at the sight of each other bare, but they shook it off. Focused on only getting clean, they fought the blush that crept along their cheeks. They were grown adults, who had seen each other naked before; they shouldn't have felt so flustered. Yet their hearts were beating hard, and their breath was short. If it weren't for the need to scrub the dirt from their open wounds, there was no doubt the hot spray of the water wouldn't be the only steamy thing in the shower. Ensuring they didn't get an infection took precedent, however. As did the burning need to talk.

_I'd die to be where you are_

_I tried to be where you are_

Just because they had won the war didn't mean things were automatically fixed. The debrief with the Marines was proof enough of that. The team also had to bring Alex and Sam back into the fold; the two were off still trying to shake the CIA and the Shop. But the threat was over. They could all come home, free. Free from their enemies, at least. Who knew what was going to happen with the Marines. And who knew what would happen between them all. There was hope for the latter, though. They were all a team no matter what. They had experienced happiness and heartache together; they had survived everything with each other. They could live the rest of their lives with the family they had built around them.

That didn't stop at Michael and Nikita. The couple simply had to talk- really talk. Missions or their team couldn't disrupt them. They could say what they were thinking and feeling without hesitation. Once out of the shower, the two only dressed in their underwear. Their clothes had been destroyed by dirt, debris, and blood. No doubt the Marines had given them new clothes, but they'd rather save that for the morning. They could rest for the night in what they had. It wasn't that important, anyway. As long as they could hold each other and talk, they were alright.

Tears bit her brown eyes before a single word could escape, however. Her chin trembled, and a wall she hadn't even noticed she had built came tumbling down. Nikita was so sorry. She was so sorry for everything she had done- everything she had put him through. Instantly, Michael wrapped her in another embrace. He whispered forgiveness against her temple, emphasizing his words with gentle kisses. She only held onto him tighter. At some point, she thought she heard him crying and muttering his own apologies. Yet all she did was shake her head. The couple burrowed into one another, squeezing as tightly as their tired arms would allow.

All of those emotions from the past few months fried their senses. There was so much hurt, joy, pain, and relief, they weren't certain what to do. The two could cry over what had happened- what they had lost and gained. They could also run soothing hands over their war-battered bodies. Watery whispered words were expressed between them, pressed into temples and necks. Michael's hand came up to cradle Nikita's head, and she cinched her arms around his waist. The couple was a mess. But wasn't that how they were going to pull themselves back together.

She wanted to look him in the eyes. She wanted her sincerity to be known. They weren't going to be able to talk with their emotions raging the way they were. They had to calm down. Yet their holds and their gazes were enough for the moment. He returned her intense eye contact, pulling her ever so closer to him. Nikita and Michael were going to work towards better things together. It wasn't all lost between them. They just had to push past their stubbornness and actually sit down long enough to discuss things. And in that moment, the couple just had to be. They could let it all overcome them, and not be so afraid of their feelings.

_Make me a promise that_

_Time won't erase us_

Somehow, they both initiated the kiss. The affection was the same as before- a mixture of desperation and total adoration- but their hands were much greedier. There was no one else in the room with them. Michael and Nikita were completely alone. Their hands could caress and roam, while trying to tug the other in even closer. Their hearts didn't care that their bodies couldn't be any closer than they were. The two simply had to feel like they once had. Months of hurt and avoidance had to have been erased. Besides, the past couldn't have control over them anymore. They had a brilliant present and future. They were going to enjoy every second of it.

Walking back towards the bed, she yanked him after her. Their kiss never broke. In fact, it grew in intensity. Passion enveloped them, moans and gasps filling their breaths. Although their tears hadn't dried and their injuries hadn't healed, they were kissing each other like an uncontrolled flame. Desperation and adoration had been replaced by longing and need. The cycle of losing one another, then finding them, then almost losing forever, then saving each other had eaten away at Nikita and Michael. It was time for all of that to end. They had to just have each other. No more death or torture could tear them apart. It had to be them forever. They had to know that above all else.

Whether he shoved her onto the mattress or she yanked him fiercely down, wasn't their concern. Their underwear had to be removed so their hands and lips could explore every inch of their skin. As her hands were digging into his muscled back, his lips traveled along her neck and collarbone. She grabbed at his ass, and frantically tore at his boxers. Losing balance, Michael fell against her. Nikita used that to her advantage by wrapping a leg around his hip and flipping them. She ground down, both moaning and gasping. Her bra was quickly removed. Their hips moved feverishly against one another; their wet hair plastered to their heated skin. Thorough kisses wiped everything else away. The two only cared about each other.

Urgency and need slowed for a moment as they rocked to their sides. Kisses were gentler while the couple removed the rest of their underwear and entwined their limbs. Tender hands caressed breasts and between legs. Their breaths were hot and panted, soft moans escaping through kisses. Michael and Nikita could blame their time apart for how quickly they had riled each other up. Yet they knew that was just the effect they had on one another. They were powerless to resist the pull to kiss and touch. It could've simply been their attraction and want. But they knew it was more than that. Love filled the couple's every ounce of being. They had to be together in every sense of the word.

It soon became too much for the two. The heated touches and kisses, and their burning need to connect after all they had been through, overwhelmed them. Slowly, he slid inside her. She set a gentle rhythm, hips rolling sensually against him. Michael brushed her wild hair out of her face, and kissed her tenderly. Playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, Nikita echoed the intense tenderness. Their hips managed to keep the steady, slow thrusts despite their growing moans. Hearts were racing and soaring and flying, but they were grounding each other with soft lips and hands. Their love needed to be expressed over everything else. Passionate rolling on the mattress, a discussion about the last few months, and their plans of what to do next could all come later. They just needed each other's hearts. And as they reached their pleasurable high, those three holy words were passed between parted lips, "I love you."

_We were not lost from the start_


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in season 3. The PDA meeting mentioned in Chapter 32.

"Yes, I have a question. What do you think about sex and being absolutely and thoroughly fucked?" Nikita was just digging it in by that point. Ryan was more than likely going to kill her once they were all dismissed. But that was what made it so fun. That, and the mixture of laughs and groans that rose from the crowd. Annoyances were definitely high, yet so was hilarity. The mixture was tough to mine through, determining what was crossing a line and what was fun to admit. Yet when had she ever backed down from a challenge.

It would be easy to blame Alex; she had been the one to dare her, and bribe her with the offer to pay for her wedding. But Nikita took too much joy from watching Ryan squirm and glare to not take credit. He brought it on himself, really. He kept threatening the team that he'd hold a meeting to discuss PDA and sex within Division. They finally called him on his bluff, leading to quite possibly the most uncomfortable meeting ever. How did someone tell a room full of adults not to have sex at their place of work. Especially since Division wasn't necessarily a place of work, it was a former hellhole they were momentarily trapped in. Ryan had no idea what he was doing, "So. Let's discuss the elephant in the room…"

"My dick," Nikita shouted, loud enough for the room to hear. Laughter immediately erupted, breaking apart some of the tension. The analyst had set himself up for that joke. Ryan was sort of thankful for it, though. He was able to chuckle and reorganize his thoughts. But as Alex's loud bark of laughter indicated, there were more sexual jokes and oversharing to come. Nikita was just getting started.

"Yes. Thank you- sort of. We need to discuss some of the public displays of affection that have been occurring inside Division," Pushing forward with the topic of the meeting, Ryan was met with grumbles of complaints. He didn't catch all of them, yet most were mumbles that shifted blame to various couples. Of all the things to talk about, that wasn't the most important. However, he believed it needed to be said. Getting interpersonal relationships under control could help with the whole group dynamic. They'd need trust, cooperation, and understanding to continue in that war.

"Is it really PDA if you have sex in rooms no one goes into?" Although Nikita agreed with Ryan about the importance of that, she had wedding money at stake. She also believed a light moment was needed more than a serious conversation. They had been receiving a lot of low blows recently. They all needed some time to laugh, even if her contradiction earned a couple of eye rolls along with giggles.

Ryan leveled a glare at Nikita. He had no idea what she was doing (or why Alex seemed to be having the time of her life), but it had to stop. She contradicted him enough in the field and in their briefings. He had to have control during that meeting. He was Division's boss whether anyone liked it or not, "It is still sex in a workplace. And we shouldn't…"

"Okay. But have you ever gotten incredibly horny after a mission? Like, can't contain it, gotta escape into the old shooting range, you just have to have each other horny?" Shrugging, Nikita simply barreled over him. She felt a tad guilty for it, the sounds of disgust from the crowd adding to that. But the overall lightening of tension and unease drove her on. She had no doubt they'd get to the point eventually. She'd just have to be embarrassing for the time being.

Michael agreed with Ryan about the inappropriateness of her interruptions, though. Normally, he was all for teasing the analyst or anyone else on their team. But not when very personal things about him were involved. Sure their friends were laughing, as well as some of the other agents. The people he had trained, however, were glancing at the engaged couple awkwardly. He didn't want his former students to think of him that way. He had to make Nikita stop. Harshly, he whispered in her ear, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Alex is paying for our wedding," Instantly Nikita replied, casting a glance at a giggly Alex. Michael studied the two for a moment. She didn't need to explain that it was all a dare; he caught onto that quickly. He was just thinking the situation over, contemplating if the oversharing was worth it or not. The fact that they didn't really have any money of their own soon won him over. If the young woman was committed to spending so much on them, then so be it. He was determined to marry his fiancée on that private beach.

Nodding along, Michael took a step back from Nikita; he trusted her not to share too much. She shot him a proud grin, and prepared to volley more inappropriate comments. While Ryan spluttered to continue, her fiancé decided to give her some ammunition. They were partners, after all, "Do you want to reinstate old rules?"

Shocked mutters overcame the room at the assertion. No one wanted that. Having relationships, whether it be romantic or friendly, made continuing that fight more bearable; it gave them worthwhile connections and something worth fighting for. They couldn't go back to the way things were. Ryan knew that, and he agreed with them. It really was a new Division, "No. There just needs to be an air of professionalism."

"Among government assassins that don't exist," Alex was the one to argue that time. Fortunately, Ryan didn't catch the encouraging wink she shot Nikita; he was too focused on containing the crowd. She made a fair point about who they were, but that didn't matter. They still had missions to complete and objectives to reach. They couldn't afford to be distracted by budding relationships and all that came with it.

"Look. We don't have the same resources Division had before," Knowing that agents would argue they could compartmentalize, Ryan aimed for a simpler point. Division was running on far smaller funds. Medical was losing supplies faster than they could replenish them, and they didn't have the recruits to do all the cleaning. It was on them to take care of the place.

"Are you talking about condoms? Just bring your own like we do. I have some great recommendations," Nikita bypassed that concern with another one of her lewd comments. She swayed her hips excitedly, as if to prove how great they actually were. That got Michael to laugh. She was really enjoying herself. Despite more groans of protests, others (specifically their team) were enjoying it as well. There was going to be no stopping her then- not that anyone could've stopped her before. She was going to see it through.

"I'm talking about cleaning up after yourself," Ryan continued to try to have her shut up. His glares never had any power over Nikita, however. She was going to torture him until he died. Or until he lightened up, whichever came first. At that rate of her contradiction and embarrassment, it might be death. There were some people in the crowd (Birkhoff) that were never going to let him live that moment down.

At the mention of cleaning up after sex, knowing glances shot around the crowd. Division was small enough that everybody knew everyone's business. Even without Nikita's oversharing, they knew who was fucking who in that place and whether or not they had had sex in a recruit room. Ryan was appreciative of the reprieve for a moment. Maybe the agents could guilt each other into staying professional. With the rogue, though, he would never have such luck, "Don't look at me. We keep it clean and safe. And incredibly satisfying."

"Not in Division," If Michael was encouraging Nikita or attempting to stop her, Ryan didn't know. All he was aware of was how disastrously that meeting had slipped from his control. He either had to keep fighting or give in; he wasn't sure which was worse. Agents were laughing at least. So maybe it wouldn't have been that terrible to cave in.

"We can get off during quickies," But he would have to make Nikita quit oversharing. PDA included comments like that one. Ryan didn't need to know the extent of Michael's and Nikita's time together- no one did. She smirked nonetheless.

Sighing, Ryan pushed down his irritation. It was time to end the meeting. He could make his point clear in a couple of sentences. If only those that were laughing would settle. There was some amount of seriousness to hold to, "Just. Don't have sex here at all. You have apartments. Keep this place clean. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, I have a question. What do you think about sex and being absolutely and thoroughly fucked?"

Once again, Ryan had opened himself up to that one. More laughter rippled through the crowd; the few that were holding back were barely contained by eye rolls. His whole team was chuckling and giggling just as fiercely as the agents. He couldn't fight against that. He didn't want to. The analyst had well and truly lost whatever he had planned. It was time to give up, but not without a strong command, "Dismissed."

The agents who had been annoyed and uncomfortable left in a hurry. They were so glad to be able to leave. Yet those that were having fun stuck around to see what Nikita was going to say next. Ryan might have given up, but she certainly hadn't. She was going to keep being a bit too much like always, "You don't like sex? You probably haven't been doing it right. First, you find someone really attractive. Then, you get hard or wet…"

"And you're done," Biting back laughter, Michael led Nikita out of the room. While they left, she motioned to Alex that she had to pay up. The young woman nodded through her giggles. Ryan caught that interaction between them, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Of course there was something to gain in all of that; he had been played. But he'd get her back. Or at least plan to. There was a chance Nikita would continue to surprise him and catch him off guard. With her around, there was never a dull moment. But that wasn't necessarily a terrible thing. It allowed for lighter moments in their war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing!!! I appreciate it so very much! <3


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set anytime each couple is together. A Valentines Day special featuring Bonya, Salex, and Mikita.

Birkhoff had no idea what Sonya was ranting about, but he listened attentively anyway. Well, as attentive as he could be while she was in lacy pink underwear that emphasized her light brown skin. They had been kissing and undressing slowly, as they talked about inconsequential things. One topic led to another, and she excitedly began to talk about a videogame series he had never played. When he asked her a question about the story plot, she immediately got to her feet to passionately tell him about the intricacies of the whole gaming experience. He wasn't upset that they weren't kissing anymore. He'd gladly sit at the edge of the bed in his boxers and listen to her discuss something that made her so happy. It caused him to smile dreamily.

Sonya soon caught Birkhoff staring at her with that distracting grin on his lips. Her rant stuttered to a halt, and a blush crept along her cheeks. It was kind of jarring to be reminded how deeply he felt for her. She knew he loved her, of course. But seeing the expression plastered on his face stopped her heart. All those words and actions shared between them had built up to that moment- that expression. The love was so profound, all she could do was stare back at him. He chuckled quietly, and reached out a hand. She grabbed hold of it, letting him draw her in. His arms wrapped around her waist, while she entwined her fingers in the locks of his long hair. The dreamy smile was still plastered to his lips. In fact, it seemed to grow as she stepped closer.

She decided to wipe the expression of his face with a deep kiss. Videogame plotlines weren't the only things Sonya could be passionate about. She kissed Birkhoff good and slow, catching him momentarily off guard. Quickly recovering, he kissed her back and pulled her in even closer. The two ended up falling onto the mattresses, yet that didn't stop them. They simply readjusted and continued to smile into each kiss. Hands roamed smooth, warm skin. And limbs were entwined so much that it was nearly impossible for the couple to separate. They caressed and kissed tenderly, quiet declarations of love breathed between them.

Eventually, their underwear was removed and touches and kisses grew more bold. Necks, breasts, and thighs were paid special attention, turning breaths into moans. Despite the desperate call of their needy bodies, Sonya and Birkhoff intended to take their time. There was no need to rush love. It came steadily and powerfully, overwhelming them both. They might have been surprised by their feelings at first. But by the time they were worshiping each other's bodies, they found comfort in it. No matter what, they would hold onto one another with so much devotion and love there would be no heartbreak. It was only them and the joy they could reach together.

* * *

Sean and Alex crashed into the apartment, lips fiercely glued together. They had been arguing, or fighting, or bickering, something of that nature again. Honestly, when weren't they so overwhelmed with fierceness towards each other. At least they weren't attempting to kill one another anymore. They had shot past that urge, settling on one upping the other in passionate kisses and holds instead. Maybe the two hadn't really ever wanted to kill each other when they first met. They were just so confused by whatever they felt they figured it was violence. How else were they to describe that intense feeling. Tearing at clothing and kissing feverishly was a far better fiery passion to focus on, anyway. The pleasure they experienced was unlike any other.

Alex didn't know if she landed on the bed or the couch, and honestly she didn't care which. She yanked Sean down after her, their lips refusing to separate. Searing kisses lent to grabbing hands that ripped off clothing. It was an annoying barrier between their heated skin that had to be removed. They didn't mind if buttons tore or zippers ripped. They could mend their clothes later, or simply buy more (she certainly had the money to). All of their focus was on touching and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Because of their line of work, that asinine threat always hung over their heads.

That could've been what they had fought about. Whether it was Sean or Alex, one of them was a little too flippant about their lives out in the field. They didn't mean to be. The two were just certain that they would do anything to save the ones they cared about and loved. There had been so much loss in their lives, neither could take any more. However, they had to realize that others felt the same about them. No one could lose each other. The team was a family; a dysfunctional one made up of crazy friends and dramatic couples, but a family nonetheless. No one was alone, not with all the love they had built around them.

With their clothes finally removed, all of the couple's problems melted away. Whatever they had been arguing about was forgiven in an instant. Sean's and Alex's insistent kisses and caresses took hold of their attentions and hearts. They were consumed by one another. Enveloped in strong feelings and desires, there was no room for their past fierceness. Tenderness controlled their motions, as well as their need to express absolute and overwhelming love. Bickering was just a way the couple expressed their passion and devotion to one another. They had to break down the walls their stubbornness had built; their feelings had to be known. Fortunately, the intense satisfaction they reached together from kissing and touching the way they were was the perfect way to express that.

* * *

Nikita's bright laughter captured Michael's heart. He placed one last kiss to her thigh, and glanced up to see what had filled her with such joy. Although one hand remained tangled in his hair, the other was pushing at a pillow. Apparently, it had fallen on her face without either of them noticing until after she had come down from her high. He chuckled along with her, helping her move the pillow and her dark hair out of her face. The instant he did, her brown eyes met his green adoringly. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, and urged him to roll on his back so she could give him the same attention he paid her.

Michael and Nikita were full of laughter, brightness, and moans as they kissed and caressed in bed. They had intended to go to sleep, actually able to turn in early for the night. Yet when had anything ever gone according to plan. The couple were just too wrapped in each other to completely rest. Jokes floated between them first, then sarcasm, then dares, and finally tender kisses and touches. Giggles punctuated each light verbal spar, overwhelming the two. The outside world and its troubles didn't exist in their bedroom. It was only them and the joy they could bring to one another.

The couple never knew how much they needed moments like that until they were in each other's arms, kissing thoroughly. It was so easy for one or both of them to be dragged under by their work. What Nikita and Michael were doing was important; it was always important. However, time to breathe and relax was the only way to survive. That, and having each other in their lives. The adoration and love they expressed could draw them out of the darkest places. They continuously expressed that the other was the strongest person they had ever met. But that was only because they had one another supporting them and protecting their heart.

Kissing and caressing was the simplest way for the couple to express everything they felt. Words had a history of being difficult for them, especially with their past. Michael and Nikita had spent so much time fighting against one another and their hearts. It was possibly stubbornness or hurt that held them back, yet that didn't matter anymore. They could laugh together then. They could kiss with abandon, and bring each other to new heights. Past pain was forgotten in the warmth of their loving embrace. Besides, there was a bright and happy future awaiting the couple. They could hold and kiss and laugh together forever. That was the kind of passion filled bliss they chased with intimate touches and holds. Love filled every once of their beings, from powerful kisses and thrusts that brought them to their peak to words of absolute divine devotion.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 3x22 "Til Death Do Us Part". After they save Michael, but before Nikita takes off.

Nikita grabbed Michael the second they were alone. She gripped his t-shirt with more strength than she thought she could muster, and yanked him in for a kiss. He was so surprised he dropped their sleeping bags. He recovered quickly, however, wrapping his arms around her waist. But he was still partially stunned by her suddenness. And by her fierceness. She kissed him hard. It was more desperation than affection, all passion lacking as she just had to have him. He couldn't blame her for it. There was a feeling of desperation and hopelessness in the depth of his heart as well. Yet they were alright- well, not really, but they were alive. They could be in each other's arms.

"Hey. Nikita. Honey. It's okay. I'm right here. It's okay," Michael got Nikita to pull away from him. But only for a second. Her brown eyes glanced up at him, full of tears, hurt, anxiety, and something else he couldn't quite figure out. He didn't really have the time to before she was pulling him back in for another searing kiss. Honestly, he shouldn't have been that surprised. Since he had woken up, they had been surrounded by their family. They never stopped them from affection before. And it didn't stop their embraces then. But for a moment like that, they needed to be alone. As alone as the place they were hunkering down in could provide, anyway.

Division was gone. Nikita blew the charge, finally setting the hellhole aflame. Yet they weren't free. Oversight was destroyed, Zetrov was in good hands, Gogol wasn't a threat, Semak and Ari and Percy were dead, the Dirty Thirty were no longer, and the place that had haunted the team for years didn't exist anymore. However, Amanda was still out there. And she had a whole new and powerful organization at her back. It was going to take everything they had to fight back. They didn't have the information they needed, and one of their own was being hunted by every law enforcement agency there was. The disadvantages were great, forcing them to keep fighting tooth and nail just to breathe.

But at least Michael was alive. Those several minutes where he wasn't resuscitating were the most horrific moments of Nikita's life. The team was shocked and trembling too. He meant so much to everybody. But he was her world. She had already lost so much. She lost everything she thought had ever made her human or loveable. Except him. She couldn't lose him. The hell she had gone through was only worth it because he was on the other side. He was her drive to continue forward when everything came crashing down around her. She had given up hope and was ready for all of it to end. But the thought of him kept her going. His incredible, amazing, awe inspiring strength gave her strength.

All of those thoughts extended to her team as well. Nikita would do anything for every member of her family. But Michael was different. He knew it, she knew it, the whole world knew it. He was her heart- her soul. And she would die without him. She felt like she already had when his heart wouldn't start beating again. Watching the president die in front of her and being forced to take the blame for that wasn't even the worst thing to happen to her that day; it was running to Medical and seeing her fiancé flatlined. Her heart had stopped beating and her lungs had stopped breathing. It wasn't until he woke up and hugged her back that she felt anything. Everything before that had been numbing pain.

She could shake all those thoughts away then. He was kissing her back with just as much emotion. They were in each other's arms once again. Although they had no idea where they were (some hideout for one of Birkhoff's hacker friends), they had their own space for the night. The team could recuperate, and gather themselves back together before establishing their next move. Nikita had other ideas, however. She started to pull at Michael's shirt, attempting to tear it off of him. She should've gone slowly considering the recent shocks to his heart. But she didn't care. She had to have him.

"Nikita. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Michael managed to separate from his fiancée for a second time. He held her gently by the waist, far enough away that he could look her in the eyes. The tears hadn't disappeared. She was doing her best to hold them back. But when Nikita saw how concerned and loving his gaze was, the dam broke. Tears fell heavy and fast, her shoulders shaking and chin trembling. She thought her sobs had been spent in Medical. But she was drastically wrong. All that hurt and pain had to be felt.

Rapidly, he brought her back into his solid chest. One hand remained wrapped securely around her waist, the other cradled her head. She continued to cling to his t-shirt, never wanting to let go. She didn't think she could let go ever again. However, a part of Nikita knew she was going to have to. She was going to have to let go of Michael and her team if she wanted to keep them safe. Amanda got the world to turn against her; she painted her the villain of the story and the assassin of the president. Anyone connected to her was going to face the same punishment if they got caught. She couldn't let that happen. Her loved ones had to remain safe no matter the cost- no matter how much it was going to hurt them.

Taking in a sharp breath, Nikita wouldn't allow those thoughts to consume her any longer. She knew the team was stronger together. She knew having Michael by her side made everything easier. Running away wasn't going to solve anything. But it would ensure her fiancé never died again. She also wouldn't lose another team member, like she lost Sean Pierce. Everyone would be saved from any pain. There would be no more Elizabeths, or Hayleys, or Nikolais, or Daniels, or Seans. She could keep everyone safe if she left them.

"I got you. You're safe. We're both here," Michael's muttered words snapped Nikita back to reality. It sounded as though he was crying. She wouldn't have been shocked if he was. She was aware how much he had fought and struggled while she was more or less under Amanda's control. He thought she was going to lose herself too, lying to her about the antidote and stating that the only way to save him was to save herself. They had gotten into an argument once where he claimed she had no idea how much she meant to him; he couldn't lose her. Yet she understood then. He'd sacrifice himself if that meant she got to live. Hell, that was exactly what he had done.

"Just. Stop. Stop talking. Please, Michael," Nikita mumbled into the crook of his neck. She didn't want to think anymore. She simply wanted to feel. Not the hurt that had her heart in a vice-like grip, but the warmth of Michael's body against hers and the security of his arms holding her. Nodding, he agreed with her sentiment. He held her tighter and laid a kiss to the crown of her head. She thought she could simply melt into the embrace and disappear. Her problems would certainly go away if all she could do was be held by her fiancé. That was definitely the ideal.

For the moment, though, the couple was truly alone. Their team was scattered throughout the hideaway, each collapsing into a restless sleep. There was so much to do from that point forward, except they had to settle down after all the fighting and running around they had done. No one really thought they could, however. Especially not Michael and Nikita. Yet the two were fortunate enough to have some ideas spring to mind. Maybe more desperate than fortunate. Their emotions were strained and raw, needing an escape. And they had to stop thinking about the horrible possibilities that almost came to pass. It had to be all about feeling from then on.

That kiss was more tender. Nikita and Michael were on the same page. They didn't break their hold on one another; they simply lessened their fierce grip into something more gentle. His hands framed her soft cheeks, wiping away her tears with soothing thumbs. She surged into him at the tender affection. She entwined her legs with his the best she could while they were standing, and slipped a warm hand under his tee. His skin still felt like ice. He had warmed up substantially since they had removed all the icepacks. But he continued to feel so cold. She couldn't stand it. She ran her hands along his skin in an effort to share her body heat. He couldn't help but smile into their kiss.

There really wasn't a place to sit or lie down besides the rolled up sleeping bags he had brought in. Neither wanted to separate to unroll them, however. They'd make do with what they had, as always. Though, Michael would've liked something better to treat his fiancée to. They had chanced death and lived once more. He didn't want something quick and simple, one of their desperate clings to one another after almost losing the person they loved most. They deserved to take their time, and celebrate the fact that they were both there. Love and devotion should flow between them. The world should stop for a moment so they could be together.

His green eyes did a quick scan of their makeshift room for anything to utilize. There wasn't much. So as Nikita attempted to have Michael follow her to the ground, he lifted her up and pressed her back against the wall. He had to slow her down, had to alleviate the anxieties that were no doubt coursing through her. He felt calmer with her in his embrace; she had to feel the same. Kissing along her neck got her to stop for a second. She let out a soft moan, unsure how much the sound would carry. He wasn't as concerned about their team hearing, as surprising as that was even to himself. They probably guessed the couple would be swept up in the moment together anyway. Who could blame them if they got carried away.

Her hips began to roll, thrusting against him wanting friction. He pressed into her, and breathed hotly against her neck. A louder moan escaped her that time. Nikita recaptured his lips with hers, and thrusted her hips even sharper. Michael caressed her thighs and side, lifting her shirt in the process. Her impossibly long legs cinched tighter around his hips, and her fingers slipped through his dark hair. She pulled at the short locks lightly to change the angle of their kiss. Moving as close to her as he possibly could, he ensured the kiss remained deep and powerful.

The two couldn't stay against the wall forever. As much as their hips enjoyed connecting on shallow thrusts, they needed to feel more. It was all about having more. Together, Michael and Nikita could achieve that. They could make certain that they felt loved and cherished, and that their arms was the safest place they could be. While he stepped back from the wall, she dropped her feet to the ground. With eyes closed and mouths locked, they weren't certain where they were going. Soon, he tripped over a sleeping bag. She was brought down after him, their limbs tangled together. But as the couple hit the ground, laughter erupted out of them. It was the first bright sound since the whole ordeal had started. They were willing to hear more of it.

Great at multitasking, the two worked to unroll the sleeping bags while they kissed. The awkwardness made them giggle, yet that was the point. Nikita and Michael could bathe in each other's light, feeling bright and carefree despite the world burning to the ground around them. It was only them in that room, at that moment. Nothing existed besides the passion and love they had for one another. So once one of the sleeping bags was flattened out, they collapsed onto it. The two had shared a small bed before. What was one more time for the engaged couple. As long as they could feel one another so alive under their hands, they were content.

Caresses tore gently at clothing. Their shirts were off first, as well as her bra. Michael touched and massaged her breasts, causing her hips to snap against his. Nikita nipped at his jaw and neck in retaliation. He was slower in his movements than her, but that only drove her higher. She yanked at the waistband of his jeans, which brought him in even closer. He didn't cease massaging her breasts, however. In fact, he brought down his lips to kiss along her chest. Her hands were greedy in their attempt to take off his pants. Quickly, she settled on just palming him through his jeans. He moaned against her breasts, and she thrusted into him.

Whether it was all their touching and kissing, their intense need to feel and not think, or the small sense of freedom blowing up Division caused, the desire to have one another was burning hot and bright. Pants, shoes, and underwear were simply barriers in their way that needed to be removed. Sure and gentle hands took care of the rest of the couple's clothing, ensuring to continue touching in just the right spots. Nikita's hips were just as wild without anything separating her and Michael as with. She kept grinding against him, and he kissed her thoroughly for it. Smiling into the affection, she continued her actions. He had to chuckle at her.

Gently, Michael laid Nikita on her back. She wrapped steady limbs around him, pulling him in close. They kissed softly, a mere press of lips as they breathed each other in. His hands were warm and tender while he held her and traced oh so familiar tattoo lines. A grin split at her full lips, knowing that he wasn't so cold anymore. But how could he be with her in his life. She skimmed her fingers along his defined muscles, hips thrusting shallowly. They shared one more intense kiss, until that broke into a moan at the feeling of him entering inside her. She was hot and wet, and he was stiff and throbbing. There was no way either of them could last long. Yet they were going to try.

It wasn't necessarily a slow and steady rhythm; their hips moved of their own accord while Nikita and Michael continued to kiss. Heavy breaths and moans passed their lips, interrupting kisses. However, neither really cared. She was rocking against him, holding him ever so close. He used one hand to steady himself, the other he slipped down between them. Talented fingers got her to moan and thrust hard, wanting more. Who was he to ever deny her. With more strokes and quick swirls, she flew over the edge. He wasn't far behind her, her moans sending him over. As they did everything else, they rode their high together. 'Til death do them part, right. That was what the engagement ring on her finger meant. Michael and Nikita were going to love one another until the very end. They just had to make certain the end wasn't soon.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in season 3. What Mikita was up to during the middle of chapter 15.

All of the blood rushed out of her head. Nikita had it bad for Michael. The engagement ring on her finger was evident enough of that. That more so symbolized her devotion and love for him than anything else, however. Her hips snapping while all they were doing was kissing proved how wrapped in his spell she was. It was sort of comical how turned on she was. Sure, she had teased him in the motel. But the heated looks he had given her urged her on. If the two hadn't been sharing a room with Sean and Alex, they would've acted a whole lot sooner. It was inevitable that the two would escape and make-out against the van. They had survived a mission together, watched each other strip to combat the burning heat in the motel, and flashed flirty gazes with tantalizing actions. They had been driven mad. The first opportunity to leave the room was taken with way too much enthusiasm, not that the couple cared.

Their van was parked at the back of the motel, allowing Michael and Nikita to devour one another immediately. Hearts were already pounding and breaths already came in small gasps and moans. He blamed the ice cube she had slowly dragged along her sweat slicked bronze skin in an effort to cool down. The movements had mesmerized him, causing him to stare. She had caught his looks, and purposefully ran the ice along the parts of her that he wanted to touch. She was absolutely maddening. Although she was very much aware of that, she thought the strong pull to one another was just them. She might've teased him, but they were always drawn to each other like that. It was a sort of magnetism they couldn't break.

They didn't want to break it, anyway. Nor did they want to break their kiss. It was intense and needy, heated breaths passed between parted lips. Michael had been slammed against the side of the van as Nikita attacked him with greedy hands and lips. Quick to return the favor, he pulled her flush against him. Their hips rolled and surged for each other, and their fingers dug into clothing in an attempt to bring the other closer. The killer heat and humidity outside had no effect on them; they could barely even register it. Minds and bodies were only focused on one thing. The feel of their partner moving so wildly and desperately against them had the couple completely captivated.

Eventually, Michael remembered the car keys in his pocket. He fished them out, hurriedly unlocking the van so they could climb in. Nikita shoved him towards the back instead of the driver's side, though. The seats were already down. They wouldn't have to stop or separate. He followed her silent suggestion willingly. The two climbed into the back of the vehicle, their fiery pace undeterred. In fact, once the door was shut and they had their privacy, they were far more passionate. She was in his lap, grinding her untamed hips. He thrusted to meet her, strong hands holding to her waist. He tried to be mindful of his prosthetic; he hadn't earlier when he was distracted by her, and he broke a piece of the already broken A/C unit. But she honestly didn't seem to care. She kissed him thoroughly, drawing his mind away from the potential problem.

Clothes were an annoying barrier between them. Hands and fingers pulled at the fabric to slip underneath and caress heated skin. However, their hips were desperate to connect without shorts and underwear blocking them. The friction they had created by gyrating wasn't enough, even if they were moaning hotly. Despite wanting to have his fiancée right then and there, Michal at least wanted to turn the A/C on. It was stifling in the backseat, and their actions weren't making it any better. As he moved to start the van and switch on the air, Nikita took the moment to rip off her tanktop and bra. By the time her fiancé turned back around, her chest was bare. He couldn't help but gape.

It wasn't for long, though. Once she started to laugh at his expense, he pulled her into him. His lips attached to her breasts, kissing and teasing, as his hands tugged at the button of her shorts. She moaned, the sound reverberating in the closed space. Her own fingers tripped along the fly of his shorts, but she couldn't pay attention to anything besides the feel of his mouth. Nikita still found better success at unfastening the clothing than Michael, though. His prosthetic wouldn't cooperate. He had trouble with his clothing at times; undressing her wasn't any easier. In frustration, he simply yanked at the waistband. She lost balance, and fell off her knees onto her ass. However, she just laughed and brought him to her for a gentle kiss. The affection melted his frustrations and he smiled.

While she finally wiggled out of her shorts, underwear, and sandals, he threw off his t-shirt. He only managed to kick off his shoes before she was on him again. She was back to kissing him thoroughly, her hand slipping through the opening of his shorts. She grabbed him hard and throbbing through his boxers, massaging and twisting. Michael moaned against her lips. Always one for fairness, he slipped two fingers into her soaking wet heat. Both cursed. Nikita stilled for a moment as he pumped and swirled. She had to collect her muddled thoughts before continuing to give him pleasure in return. At least she was able to remove the rest of his clothing first. There was nothing stopping her from tugging him all she wanted.

Hot, breathy moans filled the backseat of the van. The high powered A/C couldn't be heard over the sounds of pleasure. Though, Michael was a bit more determined to get Nikita off than her. His non-dominant hand was awkward in riling her up. He still wasn't used to using only his left hand for certain things. His prosthetic remained lamely at her waist. Despite never hurting her with it, and her constantly assuring him that he wouldn't, he was terrified of crushing or pinching her. The fake was stronger than his hand had ever been; he wasn't sure if he could control it. But she didn't care if he accidentally hurt her. She trusted him, and knew without a doubt he'd never do it on purpose. She slipped her fingers through the prosthetic's, and held tightly to him.

The tender action caused him to thrust into her hand and pump his fingers harder into her. She soon lost it. Nikita broke their kiss, forehead pressed against her fiancé's as she nearly screamed in moans. Michael didn't stop. He slowed down and placed gentle kisses along her neck, but he continued to drive her higher and higher. His fiancée couldn't take much more of it. She massaged him roughly until his hips thrusted of their own accord. A wicked smirk overcame her, and she settled back in his lap. Quickly, he wrapped secure arms around her and shifted them into a more comfortable position. She dug around for his wallet, while their hips thrusted shallowly and he nipped at her collarbone. As soon as she removed a condom he thankfully brought along, they rolled it into place.

When their hips connected, moans overcame the couple. They continued their feverish pace, not daring to give up that feeling. Kisses were sloppy as the two gasped and as their hearts pounded. Their caresses were more fierce holds to keep their wild bodies in place, than tender touches. The way Nikita and Michael thrusted and gyrated, however, that was a good thing. They'd ensure the other was safe and secure. Even as their hips snapped and twisted, lost to complete and total passion, they'd hold on to each other. They would never dare to let go.

With a talented hand slipped between them, Nikita was approaching another orgasm. She was so close to the edge, her movements and kisses desperate. Michael thrusted into her hard, and she fell over. Her back arched, and her head snapped back. Moaning loudly, she rode him through her pleasure. He wasn't far behind her that time. A few more pulses of his hips, and he was over the edge with her. Nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck, he breathed her in and placed butterfly kisses along her skin as he moaned. It took them both a moment to recollect thoughts, breaths, and heartbeats. The couple was too wrapped in one another to separate yet. But they could at least calm together, and kiss their way down from their high.

There was a reason the two had escaped the shared motel room to the van- other than to have sex, of course. Michael and Nikita had to get a part for the broken A/C unit from the hardware store, preferably before Alex and Sean succumbed to the heat and killed somebody. Except, the couple didn't want to move; they wanted to continue drinking each other in. After all, they kinda forgot what part they needed to buy. They could get a box fan from the convenience store around the corner, however, and it should be fine. For the moment, it was all about them. The intense effect they had on one another was all that mattered. They were glad they had found that peace in the craziness around them.


End file.
